It Had to be You
by sb4ever
Summary: Our favorite FBI team is on the trail of a serial killer.
1. Chapter 1

9

Title: It Had to Be You

Rating: K+, just a discreet mention of adult situations here and there

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Our favorite FBI team is on the trail of a serial killer.

A/N: I'm back! With another AU story of sorts—an AU story with a twist. I got to thinking…what if Sue had never joined the FBI? And this came pouring out. I would love to know what you think about this one! Oh yes, need I even mention who the romance involves?

----------

Chapter 1

Sue Thomas, head dessert chef of the Four Seasons, sprinkled chocolate bits on top of the tray of tarts and added blueberries as a finishing touch. She stepped back to survey her work with a critical eye. After a few seconds, she nodded in satisfaction. She walked over to a young man prepping an order for dessert.

"Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"The tarts are done. Would you mind putting them in the fridge for me?"

"Sure. As soon as I do this."

"Thanks," she smiled. As she turned to begin the next dessert, she felt her Blackberry go off. A glance at the caller ID revealed it was her fiancé. "Hello, Jeff."

"_We won! We won!"_ scrolled across the screen. "_We did it!"_

"Congratulations!" she said delightedly. "I knew you would!"

"_Can you get away to celebrate?"_

She glanced around the kitchen._ "_I can't. You know how busy we are on Friday nights."

There was a long pause where no words appeared on the screen. She knew he was disappointed.

"Jeff?"

"_I'm still here. Will I see you tonight?"_

"I don't know. We're short-staffed since George is still out." She had to prep for tomorrow. "I'll try."

"_Okay_."

"I'll really try," she promised. "And Jeff?"

"_Yes_."

"Congratulations again," she said softly. "I'm so proud of you."

"_Right_." The phone call ended.

For a moment, she considered asking her boss if she could leave early since it seemed to matter so much to Jeff that she be there to celebrate his victory with her. But one look at Terry shouting orders to assistants put an end to that idea. Some kind of bug seemed to be making its way in the catering staff and they were already missing several people. Customers still had to be fed. They didn't care what happened behind the scenes. With a sigh, she gathered the ingredients to prepare the next batch of desserts.

----------

Wearily, Sue slumped against the side of the elevator. Tired as she was, she wanted to see Jeff so he'd know she supported him. This case had been an important one to him. It was an opportunity to make an impression on the senior partners in the law firm.

When she unlocked the door to his apartment, she noted how the moonlight streaming through the windows illuminated the room. It was bright enough for her to spot a dark blob on the floor. She bent down to pick it up—it was Jeff's coat. She frowned as she neatly laid it over the arm of the sofa. That was strange, she thought. Usually he's so neat. The celebration must have included several drinks if he just dropped his coat on the floor.

As she took another couple of steps, she saw something else on the floor. As she held it up, she became very still—it was a woman's coat. Slowly and precisely, she draped it over the back of the armchair.

Unexpectedly, the door of the bedroom opened and a light flicked on. Blinking to adjust to the sudden brightness, she could see two people framed by the doorway.

"Sue!" exclaimed a startled Jeff. He was dressed with only a towel around his waist. The woman beside him had on his robe. It didn't take much imagination to know what had been going on.

"I…I didn't expect you," he stammered.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "It seems I've interrupted something." She spun on her heels and headed for the door when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"I can explain," he pleaded.

Her large eyes looked at his and then down at his hand still on her arm. He followed her gaze and immediately released her.

"I can explain everything," he repeated.

"Please don't." She opened the door and headed for the elevator. White-faced, she bit her lip to prevent it from trembling. If she could only get home before the threatening tears fell, she thought. To her dismay, the elevator stopped on the fifteenth floor.

----------

"More coffee?" asked Ginny Webber to their guest.

Bobby Manning held up a hand. "No thanks. In fact, I should be going. I have a meeting tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp and it's already…," he peered at his watch. "I can't believe it! It's midnight!" He looked up at his hosts. "You should've chased me out hours ago!"

"We've enjoyed having you," said Don. "Besides, how often do you come to Chicago?"

"Not often enough," Bobby admitted. Don Webber had been one of his trainers at Quantico when he first joined the FBI. They had hit if off immediately and formed a bond that still lasted ten years later.

He stood up and kissed his hostess. "Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Ginny. I always told Don he was a lucky bloke the day he met you."

"You keep on reminding him," she replied. "Next time, don't make it so long between visits."

"I'll try." He turned to his friend and held out his hand. "Thanks for the invite, mate."

"Any time. It's always good to see you, Bobby."

After another round of good nights, Bobby headed toward the elevator. When the light went off, he waved to his friends and entered the car. Expecting it to be empty at this hour, he was surprised to see someone in there. Stepping in, he turned to face the front. His sharp eyes had noted the distress on the occupant's face. Discreetly he observed her. He could see a tear trickling out of the corner of her eye. She lifted a hand to brush it away but another followed and then another. She fumbled in her purse searching for something.

Guessing what she needed, Bobby reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief. "Would this help?" he asked.

Startled, she looked up at him. "I…I…"

To his horror, she burst into tears. For a moment, he didn't know what to do then awkwardly put his arms around her as the elevator doors opened to an empty lobby. Stepping out, Bobby looked around for somewhere more private. Finding none, he continued to hold the woman. Not the way he imagined his visit ending, he thought wryly. But obviously something terrible must've happened to affect her like this. If what she needed were a few minutes to cry, he would spare the time.

In a couple of minutes, the torrent of tears abated.

"I…I'm so sorry," she gasped between sniffles. "I didn't mean…I don't usually…"

"There's no need to explain," he said sympathetically. "You needed a shoulder to cry on and mine happened to be there."

"But you don't even know me!" she moaned. She blinked and saw the tear stains on his coat. "Look what I did! I'm so sorry! If you give me your name and address, I'll send you a check to pay for the dry cleaning."

"Don't worry…it'll dry," he assured her. "The more important question here is are you all right?" He gave a quick smile. "I know you're not all right but are you all right enough to get home?"

"I…I think so. Wait!" she said in dismay. "I forgot…I had a friend drop me off. My car's in the shop."

He looked at her carefully. She still looked as though she was in shock.

"What say I drive you home?"

"You're a stranger!" she protested. "I can't get in a car with you!"

"A very good safety rule in general. However, you can make an exception in this case." He reached in his pocket and brought out his badge. "My name is Bobby Manning and I'm with the FBI. If you like, I have a friend who lives in this building who can vouch for me. I'm honest and trustworthy and I promise to get you home safely," he said with a little smile.

"It looks real," she responded dubiously as she scanned the card.

"That's because it _is_ real."

She stood there silent while she considered his proposition.

"Or I could call you a cab."

She looked at him hesitantly. "I live forty-five minutes away. Are you sure you don't mind?"

It looked like he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight if it was forty-five minutes to this woman's place. That would put him an hour away from his hotel. But never let it be said that Bobby Manning would leave a damsel in distress.

"I don't mind. Come on," he said gently holding her arm. "Let's go." As they walked to his rental car, he asked conversationally, "I've told you my name."

When she didn't respond, his eyes turned to his unexpected companion. Was she so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear him?

As though she could feel him staring at her, she looked at him and noticed his expression. "Were you talking to me?"

"I was just saying you know my name…" he began meaningfully.

"…and you want to know mine," she finished. "That's fair. Sue Thomas."

"And what do you do, Sue Thomas?" he asked with a smile. He thought engaging in small talk would help take her mind off her problem.

"I bake," she replied simply. She knew what he was trying to do and appreciated it. The least she could do was be polite.

"Chocolate chip cookies? Apple pies?" he asked with interest.

"Your favorites?"

"How did you know?" he grinned.

"A good guess?"

"Maybe you should work for the FBI!" he suggested jokingly.

"Maybe I will if this baking thing doesn't work out."

They reached his car.

"Where to?" Bobby inquired as he opened the door for her.

She gave him an address as she slipped into the passenger seat.

"I'm not quite familiar with the area," he replied as he opened his door. "Which way do I head?"

He slid into the driver's side and waited expectantly.

"Yes?" Sue asked.

"I said you'll have to direct me on how to get there," he answered wondering why she hadn't heard him.

"Were you talking to me before you got in the car?"

He nodded. Why did that matter?

"I'm sorry. If you don't face me, I can't read your lips," she apologized.

"Read my lips?" he repeated wondering if he'd heard correctly.

She nodded. "I'm deaf."

"You're what?" he asked in amazement.

"Deaf."

"You read lips?"

She nodded. "I can sign, too."

"You bake, read lips and sign," he said admiringly. "A woman of many talents. How are you at giving directions?"

She looked at him quizzically.

"I'm driving you home, remember?"

"Oh, right." For a moment she'd forgotten the scene back at Jeff's apartment. This stranger…no, not a stranger but not a friend…this angel in disguise had helped her to forget for a little while her heartache. "Okay. Head north for two blocks, make a right…"

----------

To his surprise, the forty-five minute drive passed pleasantly. While not chatty, Sue had made attempts to carry on the conversational ball. During the quiet moments, a quick peek in her direction revealed the unhappiness clearly etched on her face. It must be a guy, decided Bobby. A woman wouldn't look that miserable unless it involved a man. He must be quite the s.o.b, he thought. This Sue seemed to be an all right sheila.

"Third building on the right," Sue announced.

When he pulled over, she turned to him. "I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done," she confessed.

"A dozen chocolate chip cookies?"

She tilted her head as she considered his suggestion. "That's a thought."

"I was joking."

"I'm not."

He opened his mouth to say something then snapped it shut. She was probably being polite. "Will you be all right?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "Yes."

But not any time soon, he thought. He reached into his pocket and brought out a card. "If you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, call me…any time. My cell number is on here," he instructed her handing her his business card.

She glanced at it and then at him. "Thank you, Bobby Manning," she said gravely.

"You're welcome," he responded equally seriously. "I'll walk you to your door."

She put a hand on his arm to stop him. He noticed the sparkling engagement ring on her left hand. "There's no need. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"You've done enough." She slipped out of the vehicle and lightly ran up the steps to the building entry.

Bobby watched her progress up the stairs. At the top, she turned to wave, then disappeared into the lobby.

Whoever the guy was, he hoped she'd give his ring back, he thought. Oh well, she didn't ask for his advice. He turned the key and started the car. An hour drive back, he sighed. Good thing after the eight o'clock meeting and workshop at ten, he had the rest of the day free until the banquet in the evening. He could catch up on his sleep then.

----------


	2. Chapter 2

12

It Had to be You

Disclaimers: I forgot to include these in Chapter 1. The ST characters aren't mine but all the others are.

----------

Chapter 2

"Ginny's coffee kept you up last night?" asked Don Webber as he noticed Bobby covering a yawn. "You look a little tired."

"Not the coffee," replied Bobby, "a damsel in distress."

An eyebrow rose. "A damsel in distress?" echoed an interested Webber. "On the way to your hotel?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Webber looked puzzled. "In a manner of speaking? What the hell does that mean?" As he stared at Bobby, an idea formed in his mind. "Are you pulling my leg?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Would I do that to you?" said Bobby in feigned innocence.

"You often did," was the wry reply as Webber recalled Bobby's penchant for pranks.

"This is not a joke," promised Bobby.

"So what happened?"

"I was on my way to the car when I met a woman."

"On the way to the car?" Webber said in astonishment. "You met her in the building? The parking area?"

"The elevator to be precise."

"Someone was attacked in the elevator?" asked the aghast man thinking the worst. "In my building?"

"Nothing like that," Bobby responded attempting to calm his appalled friend. "I got in the elevator and a woman was in there crying. She didn't look in any condition to drive so I took her home. End of story."

"Let me get this straight," said Webber. "This woman got into a car with a perfect stranger?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Being an excellent judge of character, she could see my honesty and the desire to help on my face," responded Bobby. "Plus perhaps the fact that I showed her my FBI ID may have convinced her I wasn't a serial killer."

"She must be a trusting soul because even FBI agents have been known to do bad things."

Bobby shrugged.

At that moment, the meeting facilitator entered and plopped his briefcase on the table next to the lectern. People started to trickle to their seats.

"I'm getting the details after this meeting," Webber alerted him.

----------

"You look tired," commented Terry when he came to check on Sue's progress. "Coming down with that bug that's going around?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Sure you are," he said wryly noting the shadows under her eyes and her pale face. "Is that why you look as though you didn't sleep a wink last night?"

There was no response.

"Go home early."

"It's Saturday. I can't. We're short-staffed, remember?" she said in surprise. There were several functions to prep for including a large dinner that night. People were scurrying about frantically trying to get everything together.

"Better than having you fall asleep in the crème brulee," he pointed out dryly.

She looked affectionately at her boss. Despite his gruff exterior and reputation as a tough taskmaster, in the three years she worked at the hotel she knew he was both those things plus a thoughtful and considerate boss who looked after his workers.

Jesse came up and waved to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Jeff's here," he announced. "He wants to see you."

"I'm busy," she said flatly. She walked away and resumed her preparations.

Both Jesse and Terry looked at her in surprise. This was not her usual reaction when her fiancée came by.

"Tell the man she's busy," instructed Terry guessing something was up. "She'll call later." He walked over to his pastry chef and tapped her on the shoulder.

When she looked at him, she could see the concern in his face.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well, you know where to find me if you want to," he said. He never pushed his employees to confide in him. "Hey!" he shouted when he spotted something he didn't like. "Not like that!" He hurried away to rectify the situation.

Sue silently worked on the tarts in front of her. When she'd reached home last night, she'd sat up for a long time debating what to do. There'd been three messages on her home phone and two more on her Blackberry. She had refused to answer any of them.

After sleeping for a couple of hours, she'd decided to return his ring and call off the wedding. The signs had been here all along but she'd refused to see them. She wanted a husband that she could trust…someone who had eyes only for her.

She felt her Blackberry vibrate. It was probably Jeff. She continued with her prepping.

----------

"Didn't I tell you to go home?" demanded Terry. Already late, he'd sent some of the staff home.

"I didn't hear you."

He snorted. "Don't try to pull that one on me just because you're deaf," he admonished her. "I was facing you…you were looking at me. No excuses."

"I'll leave after I check how the banquet's going," she promised. "Everything's set for the Sunday brunch buffet. Jesse and Maia will be here."

"Good," he said. He put a hand on your arm. "You wanna talk now? I have a few minutes."

She grimaced. "Not yet."

"You know where to find me. See you Tuesday."

She _was_ tired. She'd just take a quick peek upstairs then head home. The elevator doors opened. Sue stepped out and quickly walked towards the ballroom.

"Hi, John. How's everything?" she asked the banquet manager standing by the buffet tables.

"Going well," he replied with a smile. "We'll be closing the line in a few minutes. These FBI people are very good eaters."

She laughed. "That's good! No comment on the quality of the food?"

"Oh, excellent as always," he assured her.

"Terry will be pleased to hear that. Well, I'm going to check the dessert table then head home."

"The boss man letting you run away early?"

"He insisted."

"You deserve it. Have a good evening, Sue."

"Thanks, I will."

Nodding to the servers, she made her way to the dessert table. Smiling in satisfaction she turned to leave and bumped into someone behind her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized staring at a dark blue tie with yellow ducks. She looked up. "You have…Bobby!"

"I saw you across the way and wanted to see how you are," he explained. "You work here?" He noted the chef's coat she was wearing.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"You did the desserts?"

She nodded.

"I ate a tart."

"Did you like it?" It was her specialty.

"Delicious…but I was looking for the chocolate chip cookies," he said his eyes twinkling.

"Not on the menu for tonight."

"Maybe you should consider it."

"I'll make a suggestion to the head chef."

"You do that."

As Sue started to leave, he placed a hand on her arm.

"Are you almost done?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, my boss said to go home."

"How 'bout we get a drink somewhere?" he suggested. "We could sit and talk. I'd really like to know how you're doing."

"No thanks." She didn't want to talk about Jeff.

"Cup of coffee?" he said instantly.

"No thank you."

"Hot chocolate?"

"No."

"Hot milk?"

She stared at him, her lips twitching. "You _are_ persistent, aren't you?"

"You have to be when you work for the FBI. How 'bout it?"

She was about to refuse when she felt her lips form the word, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." She looked around at the people mingling. "Don't you have to stay?"

He dismissed her concern. "Nope. I'm off the clock. I'm a free man."

She thought for a moment. "Give me ten minutes to change. I'll meet you outside the delivery entrance of the restaurant."

"Ten minutes," he beamed pleased she had agreed.

He watched as she disappeared out the ballroom doors. If he was lucky, he'd be able to make it through the room without saying good-bye to everyone he knew. But first, he'd better say his farewells to Don and Ginny or he'd never hear the end of it.

"I'm leaving," he told his friends when he'd located them. "Lovely seeing you, Ginny," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Be good to her," he said to Webber.

"Going already?" Ginny asked in surprise. "It's still early."

"Still got some packing to do," Bobby fibbed.

"I thought you said your flight was in the afternoon," Webber stated.

"It is."

"Then you've got plenty of time to pack. Something's up," he said suspiciously. 

"I don't know what you mean," Bobby replied innocently.

"Oh, leave him alone, Don," scolded Ginny. "What he does is his own business."

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do," joked Webber.

"Now _that_ makes me nervous," declared Ginny. "Have a good time, Bobby."

Bobby made his way through the crowd conscious of the time ticking by. He wasn't sure if Sue would wait for him. It had taken him a while to persuade her to meet him. He claimed his coat and headed for the kitchen entrance. As he reached the door, it opened.

"Perfect timing," he declared.

"Are you sure you want to go out with me?" she asked. "I'm not very good company."

"I'm not asking you to entertain me," Bobby stated. "I just want to find out how you're doing. I've been thinking about you all day."

She could see the genuine concern in his eyes. After last night, she did owe him something. "All right. Where would you like to go?"

"How 'bout a walk? I've been sitting all day."

"A walk would be fine."

The pair walked in companionable silence for a while.

"So you work at the restaurant," Bobby began conversationally after he caught her eye.

She nodded.

"How long?"

"About three years."

"Do you like it?"

"I do. I like the people I work with and it's never dull. How 'bout you? Do you like working for the FBI?"

"I do. I, too, like the people I work with for the most part and unlike you, we like it when it's dull."

She looked at him quizzically. "You do?"

"That means all's well in the nation."

"I can see why dull would be a good thing for you."

"A very good thing."

They walked a few more steps when it was Sue's turn to break the silence.

"Thank you again for last night. It was very kind of you."

"Think nothing of it," he said lightly. "It was my good deed for the day."

"I thought you said you were with the FBI, not the Boy Scouts."

"We have similar sterling qualities."

"I do recall the words honest and trustworthy being said last night."

"And we're always prepared," he reminded her.

"Your handkerchief did come in handy," she admitted. "I'll get that back to you as soon as I can."

"Don't bother." He stopped in front of a coffee shop. "How 'bout that cup of coffee? Or would you prefer hot chocolate?" he gestured towards the shop entrance.

"Hot chocolate. Maybe it'll help me sleep tonight."

While Bobby waited for their order, Sue found a table for them. In a minute, he joined her.

"One hot chocolate," he stated as he placed the steaming cup in front of her. He slid into his seat.

"Thank you."

As she waited for her drink to cool, she stared thoughtfully into the cup. It was the first opportunity she had today to think about what happened last night. As she did, the misery she felt came flooding back.

Bobby gazed at his companion's face then dropped to her hands wrapped around her cup. The diamond ring was gone.

"Did you give the ring back?" he asked.

When she didn't respond, he mentally kicked himself—he'd forgotten that she was needed to see his lips. He placed a hand on hers. At the inquiring look in her eyes, he repeated his question.

"Ring?"

"I noticed you had an engagement ring on last night," he shared. "You don't have one on now. Did you give it back?"

"Not yet."

"Any chance it was a misunderstanding?"

The image of Jeff and the unknown woman flashed through her mind. It was very clear what had happened. She shook her head decidedly. "No."

"No second chances?"

"No third or fourth ones either. I may be deaf but I'm not blind." She took a sip of her chocolate.

"So in this case love isn't blind."

"Not any more."

"Good. The bloke doesn't deserve you."

"You don't even know me," she pointed out.

"I'm a trained FBI agent. We form impressions of people based on our keen powers of observation and years of experience," Bobby said solemnly.

"And what's your impression of me?" she asked curiously.

"You're a nice person and a special one at that."

Sue colored slightly at the compliment. "Are FBI agents also trained in flattery?"

"In your case it's the truth," he said sincerely.

He was being so nice he deserved to hear the truth, decided Sue.

"I found clothing on the floor of his apartment," she said abruptly.

Bobby waited.

"Then they came out of the bedroom."

"They?"

"Jeff and a woman."

"Jeff the guy who gave you the ring?"

She nodded.

"He had on a towel…she had on a robe."

"Pretty incriminating."

"That's what I thought."

"What did you do?"

"I left." She contemplated for a few seconds. "What would you have done if you were in my position?"

"The same thing."

"Somehow…that doesn't make me feel any better," she said wryly.

"Not today…not tomorrow but someday," he told her sympathetically.

She gazed meditatively at this man. She might never see him again but she would always remember his kindness. Somehow, in less than twenty-four hours, they'd managed to form a bond strong enough that she would always consider him a friend.

"Nickel for your thoughts."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"For the hot chocolate?"

"Among other things."

He looked at her thoughtfully Their initial meeting may not have occurred under the most auspicious circumstances but there was something about her…something between them…he could feel it. What was it?

"Like I said last night, if you ever want to talk, you have my number."

She stood up. "It's getting late."

"You car's still in the shop?"

"It'll be ready tomorrow."

"Then I'll take you home. I know the way," he grinned.

----------


	3. Chapter 3

9

It Had To Be You

----------

Chapter 3

"Thanks for everything, Bobby," said Sue appreciatively as they pulled up to her building. "Have a safe trip back to DC."

"Remember," he reminded her, "anytime you need to talk to someone, call my cell." He smiled at her. "Day or night."

She stared at him for a moment then leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You've been wonderful. I won't forget this…or you."

She opened the door and darted up the steps. And then, she was gone.

Bobby sat there for a minute and found himself hoping that she would call him one day even if only to say hello. There was just something about her that resonated with him. He believed her when she'd said she'd never forget him…he wouldn't forget her.

With a sigh he reached for the key in the ignition. As he looked down to shift, his eyes fell on something on the passenger seat—it was a glove. Sue must've dropped it in her haste to leave. It would give him an excuse to see her one last time.

----------

As Sue reached her apartment door, she noticed light streaming under the door. Had she forgotten to turn off the living room lights in her hurry to catch the subway this morning? Or was there an intruder? Cautiously, she opened the door ready to bolt at the slightest hint if anything was wrong.

"Jeff!" she exclaimed spotting a figure at the far end of the room. "What are you doing here?"

The man staring out the window pivoted on his heels at the sound of her voice. He stared at her for a second then hurried over.

"I've been waiting for you! I've got to talk to you!" he said urgently his hands on her arms. "To explain about last night. You didn't return any of my calls," he said accusingly.

"What is there to explain? I went to your apartment, you were with another woman, end of engagement, end of story," she said matter-of-factly.

"But I love you!"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Did you remember that little fact when you slept with that woman?"

He looked uncomfortable at the reminder of his indiscretion. "Maybe I had a few too many drinks. Everyone was pretty happy we won the case."

"Is that your excuse? You had too much to drink?"

"No…Yes! I was wrong," he admitted. "It won't ever happen again!"

"Isn't that what you said the last time?"

"We weren't engaged then," he said lamely.

She looked at him with pity. "Don't you see, Jeff? It won't work between us. Your idea of being in a relationship is different than mine. I tried to overlook some things but I can't any more….not this time." She shook off his hands and took a few steps back. "I'll return your ring tomorrow."

He rapidly covered the space separating them. "I don't care about the ring!" he declared fervently as he grabbed her. "I care about you! Give me another chance! I promise I won't screw up again!"

"It's over, Jeff! Don't you understand?" She tried to push him away but his grip only tightened. "Just go, Jeff!"

"I won't! I know you love me!"

Sue staggered when Jeff's hands abruptly released her.

"The lady said to leave," Bobby said with steely determination.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Jeff heatedly.

"A friend," Bobby replied putting himself between the irate man and Sue.

When Jeff made a movement towards Sue, Bobby blocked his away. "I advise you to leave now before I call the police."

Jeff's eyes darted from the tall stranger to Sue. "You've have no right to order me out of this place!"

"But I do," remarked Sue guessing what Bobby had said. "Please, Jeff. Go!"

"I know you love me, Sue," he declared. "I'll be back." He spun around and left the apartment.

Bobby walked over and closed the door. "He's gone," he announced turning to Sue.

"Why are you here?"

He held up her glove. "You left this in the car."

To his dismay, Sue's hand trembled as she reached for the forgotten object. Reaction was beginning to set in.

"Hey," he said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "Everything's okay. He's gone." He knew she couldn't hear the words but hoped she'd take comfort in being held.

Minutes passed and after a while, Sue felt in control once more of her fluctuating emotions. She gently pushed against Bobby who instantly released her.

"It seems…it seems you're always coming to my rescue," she said with a quivering voice.

"Nothing I'd rather do," he said with a smile.

He looked carefully at her. Satisfied with she was all right, he instructed her, "Pack a bag."

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"You can't stay here. That bloke might come back."

"I'll have the locks changed first thing in the morning."

"That's the morning. He might come back before then."

"He won't."

"Then I'm staying," he said determinedly.

"I'll be fine. He won't come back," she insisted.

"Either I stay or you come with me to my hotel."

"He won't come back."

"Then I'm staying." He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"What about your flight?"

"Not till four." He hung up his jacket next.

"What about your hotel room?"

"Check out's at noon," he said promptly. "I'll be back in plenty of time."

"What are you doing?" she asked as he loosened his tie.

"Making myself comfortable," he replied as he sat on her sofa. "Nice and firm," he said approvingly.

"But you can't sleep there! You won't fit!" she protested.

"I'll make do," he assured her. He took off his shoes.

"I'm not getting rid of you, am I?"

"No," he said cheerfully.

"Then you take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch," she proposed.

"Defeats the purpose of my being here."

"What _is_ the purpose of you being here?"

"To make me feel better in case that bloke comes back before you can have those locks changed."

"And what do you intend to do if he comes back?"

"Possibly inflict bodily harm if words don't work."

"Oh." She stared at Bobby for a moment then disappeared. She returned a few minutes later with bed linen, a blanket and some clothes.

"The bathroom's the first door on the left. I don't know if these will fit but you can change in there," she said as she handed him a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. "Extra toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet, towels in the closet."

"Toothbrushes…towels," echoed Bobby as he accepted the clothes.

While he was gone, she fixed up the couch. She'd just spread out the blanket when he returned. She caught her breath when Bobby appeared shirtless.

"Seems your fiancé is a size smaller or prefers his t-shirts a bit snug," he commented oblivious to his effect on her. "I presume it was his shirt."

"Ex-fiance," she corrected. "And he did."

He glanced at the made up couch. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She took a breath. "Well, good night."

"Good night, Sue."

----------

Bobby sat up instantly awake—something had woken him up. What was it? He peered into the darkness trying to determine why his senses were on alert. There…that sound again…coming from…coming from another room.

Quietly, he headed to the possible source and put his ear to the door. There it was again…the sound of someone crying.

He knocked, then swore under his breath. She wouldn't be able to hear him. He told himself to give her some privacy and walk away but he couldn't do it. Instead, he found himself opening the door and staring in the darkness. When his eyes adjusted, he could see Sue's huddled silhouette on the bed.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Sue ranted at herself fiercely. Deep in her heart she'd known that Jeff wasn't as wonderful as she thought he was. There were small but subtle indications throughout their relationship but she'd chosen to ignore them. She now realized she wasn't only crying over the unmasking of the real Jeff but also the loss of a little girl's dream of marrying her Prince Charming. This prince had turned into a very ugly toad.

She stiffened for a second when a pair of arms wrapped her then relaxed against the comforting embrace. No words were spoken for a long while.

"You must think I am the most emotional woman in the world," she remarked when she finally felt calm enough to talk.

He tilted his head away from her so she could see his lips. "I think you've been through a rough spot in your life and if tears make you feel better, then you cry all you want."

"How is it you always know the right thing to say?"

"Because I'm wise beyond my years and watch Dr. Phil," he responded lightly. "Feeling better?"

She nodded. "No more tears."

"Good." As he carefully wiped her tears away, he noticed how beautiful her eyes were…how soft her lips looked. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers. Her arms crept around his neck pulling him closer as she responded to his kisses. She could feel herself becoming lost in the sensation of his touch.

"Bobby?" she whispered as he rained kisses down the side of her neck.

"Mmm?"

She could feel the tickle of his lips against her skin.

"I think…I think we need to stop before it's too late."

Instantly, Bobby froze. "You're right…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" he apologized upset with himself for taking advantage of her vulnerable state. "I'll go." He moved to leave when he felt a hand grab his. He stopped, afraid to turn and see Sue's reproachful eyes.

"Bobby?" He wouldn't turn. She slipped in front of him.

"Bobby?"

Reluctantly, his eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once more. "I know it's a feeble excuse but you looked so beautiful…" his words trailed off. "I wouldn't blame you if you were angry at me right now."

"I'm not angry," she said adamantly. "I _liked_ kissing you."

He took a step toward her a look of glad surprise on his face.

"But…"

He stopped.

"But?"

"I don't think now is the best time to start anything."

After staring at her for a few seconds, he slowly nodded. "You're right," he reluctantly agreed. "You must watch Dr. Phil, too."

"Oprah," she said the corner of her lips tilting upwards. The smile faded as she looked at the man before her. "Maybe if we'd met at another time under different circumstances."

A wry smile appeared. "Like Romeo and Juliet?"

"I was thinking of perhaps something with a happier ending," she said lightly.

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"He almost died."

"I've pretty much run out of couples but I get your drift." He held her hand in his. "When you decide you're ready to start something, could you give me a call? You have my number."

"You'll be the first," she promised.

"I'll be looking forward to that day."

----------


	4. Chapter 4

8

It Had to be You

A/N: Sorry it took a while to post this. Trouble with the system and one sticky part. I'm gratified at the number of readers. Thanks to all of you especially the reviewers!

----------

Chapter 4

"Express delivery for one Bobby Manning," announced Lucy as she entered the bullpen carrying a box.

"That's expensive," D stated as he sipped his coffee.

Bobby spun his chair around at the mention of his name. "What?"

"Package for you," repeated Lucy handing it to him.

"Who's it from?" asked Jack.

"No return address," she commented, "but it's postmarked Chicago."

Chicago. Bobby became very still as the guesses flew around him. Was it…could it be…from Sue?

"Did Security say what was inside?" inquired Tara.

"All Shirley said was share the wealth," answered Lucy.

"Share the wealth? That's an odd thing to say," Myles remarked.

"You gonna open it, Crash?" posed Jack. "Or are you trying to use x-ray vision like Superman?"

"Um…right," Bobby responded. He peeled off the tape and lifted the flaps. A small envelope and a handkerchief rested on top of the bubble wrap.

Myles stood up to peer into the box. "Someone sent you a…handkerchief?" he said in surprise when he caught a glimpse of what was inside.

It _was_ from Sue. Holding the card in one hand, he removed the protective wrap. It was a bag of cookies. Bobby smiled—they looked like chocolate chip cookies.

"Cookies? Somebody sent you cookies?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"What kind?" Tara asked immediately.

"Looks like chocolate chip," commented Myles as he rounded his desk. "Well?" he asked in front of Bobby.

"Well what?"

"Are you sharing the wealth like Shirley said?"

Bobby gestured towards the box. "Make sure you save one for me."

Taking a few steps toward the windows to get out of the way, he leaned against the wall and opened the note. A twenty-dollar bill was enclosed in the card.

"Bobby,

Words can't adequately express my gratitude

for what you did. Hope these do. Consider them

a partial payment on the debt I owe you.

Many thanks,

Sue."

Jack had been watching the expression on his friend's face as he read the card. Something happened on that Chicago trip, he thought, something that involved a woman…but what?

"These are great!" remarked D as he munched on a cookie.

"Best I've ever tasted," commented Myles. "Did you say who they're from? Hey, where's he going?" as Bobby walked out of the bullpen.

Jack and Lucy exchanged glances. She inched her way unobtrusively closer to Jack.

"I thought he said he didn't meet anyone interesting at the conference," Lucy remarked suspiciously.

"Maybe he didn't meet her at the conference."

"Her?"

"Elementary, my dear Lucy," Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? So now you're Sherlock Hudson?"

"Would you prefer Adrian Monk?" Jack grinned at her.

"Puh-lease!" she exclaimed softly. "I've had enough of quirks to last me a lifetime!" She eyed him impatiently. "So? Are you going to enlighten me or not?"

"One, the only people I know that he knows in Chicago that would send him cookies are Don and Ginny Webber and I don't think they're from Ginny."

"Why not?"

"If she hasn't sent cookies to Bobby after all these years, she isn't about to do it now."

"Okay, I'll accept that. You have a second reason?"

"Reason number two…guys don't send guys cookies. I rest my case."

"Well, I think…"

"These are fabulous!" said Tara ecstatically as she broke into the private conversation. "Did you guys try one yet?" she asked waving her partially eaten cookie.

"We're waiting for the stampede to be over. Hey!" cautioned Jack when he noticed the crowd around the box. "Make sure there's one left for Bobby!"

-----

"Um…I'm trying to get in contact with Sue Thomas," said Bobby into his cell.

"Department?"

"I'm not sure. I do know she bakes."

"I'll transfer your call," said the hotel operator.

"Catering department," answered a male voice. "How can I help you?"

"May I speak to Sue Thomas?"

There was a pause. "Who is this?" the voice demanded.

"Bobby Manning. I'm a friend of hers."

"Well, you can't be a very close friend if you expect her to answer on this phone."

Damn! thought Bobby. He'd forgotten. "I'm a new friend. Can you get a message to her?"

"Maybe."

This bloke was being very protective. Was there a reason why?

"Could you please tell her thank you for the cookies and I'm hoping there'll be one left by the time I get back to the office?"

"She sent you cookies?"

"Chocolate chip."

The voice became friendlier. "Okay. I tell her. Today's her day off."

"Oh. Do you happen to have a number I can reach her?"

"I do but I'm not sharing," came the immediately response.

"I understand. Thanks."

Bobby pressed the button to end the call disappointed he hadn't been able to reach Sue. There must be a way he could contact her. How? he wondered. Maybe she was listed in the phone book.

There was a knock on the conference door and a head peeked in. It was Jack.

"Got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Got through to the cookie maker?" Jack nodded at the cell in Bobby's hand. "I assume that's who you're calling."

"Left a message." He snapped the phone shut.

Jack sat down and looked at his friend. "I think Lucy managed to beat off the vultures and save you a cookie," he joked.

"I appreciate it." He tapped the conference table and stood up. "Back to that report."

"Bobby?"

"Yea?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something then closed it. If Bobby wanted to talk, he would. It was none of his business what his friend did on his own time. "Uh…nothing. Go have a cookie."

Bobby nodded and left the room.

"Yup, it's a woman," Jack remarked. "No doubt about it…but who?"

----------

Terry Hughes scrawled his name across an order form when a shadow fell across his desk.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded looking up. "You're supposed to be off."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sue retorted. "It's supposed to be your day off, too."

He spread his hands out. "Paperwork. It's never ending."

"I'm glad I don't have your job. I'd much rather bake."

"Me, too." He looked at her. "You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't see your lips."

"Don't stall. Why are you here? Why aren't you shopping like any red-blooded American female with a day off?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I wanted to get a head start on the week?"

"No." Abruptly, he changed the subject. "I notice you're not wearing your ring anymore. Dumped the guy?"

She nodded.

"Good. You can do better."

A frown creased her forehead. "I thought you liked him."

"Would it have changed your feelings if I told you I didn't?"

"No." Terry's comment gave her food for thought. "Could you tell me why you didn't like him?"

"Didn't think he was good enough for you," was his statement.

"Good enough for me?" she asked in surprise. "I'd think it would be the other way around! He's smart, attractive, successful, charming. I'm just a pastry chef."

"Hey! Don't forget you work for me! That means you're a _very_ good pastry chef," he reminded her.

A small smile tugged the corner of Sue's lips for a brief second then disappeared as her last meeting with Jeff intruded into her thoughts. "I saw him last night."

"He's following you?" frowned Terry.

"He was waiting in my apartment when I got home."

"Get that key back!"

"I had the locks changed."

"Good."

Terry waited. He didn't particularly care for the guy. He liked him even less when he'd heard the rumors implying the ambitious young lawyer had become involved with Sue was because the senior partner's daughter was also deaf. Having a deaf girlfriend would give Jeff something in common with the partner and perhaps give him an edge over the other ambitious young lawyers in the firm.

"He said he cares about me," Sue finally said.

"You believe him?"

She shook her head. "It's over."

"Good," he said in satisfaction. "Care to share what opened your eyes?"

"I found him with another woman."

"The bastard." He could _really_ dislike the guy for hurting Sue like that. "Make sure he keeps away from you."

"It was made very clear to him last night." The scene was still vivid in her mind.

"Even better. If he comes here, I'll have security on his tail so fast he won't know what happened," he promised.

"Thanks."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Someday."

He nodded. Sue might be heart sore but better now than later. Thank God the jerk had shown his true colors before the wedding!

"I can talk to Carol and see if you can get back your reception deposit."

"Don't bother. He paid," she smiled briefly. "If he wants his money back, he can ask. Meanwhile, I have a dress order to cancel…if I can."

"If you can't. sell it on ebay."

"That's a thought." She stood up. "Thanks for listening."

"Any time. And if you need to take tomorrow off, let me know."

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a sweetheart."

"That's what the girls say all the time…especially after a shopping spree," he remarked wryly referring to his wife and two daughters.

Sue chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With a wave, she walked out of his office.

"Damn!" swore Terry. He'd forgotten to tell Sue about that phone call from Bobby Manning. Maybe she hadn't left kitchen yet, he thought as he rounded the corner of his desk. Nope, she was already gone. Oh well. It could wait. He'd tell her tomorrow.

----------


	5. Chapter 5

8

It Had To Be You

A/N: Surprise! Something for the weekend.

----------

Chapter 5

"How's it coming?' Terry checked on the luncheon desserts.

"One more and we're done," replied Sue as she drizzled melted chocolate on the slices of cheesecake.

Jesse added the last few sprigs of mint as a finishing touch. He picked up the tray and slid it onto the dessert cart.

"Thanks, Jesse."

He nodded as he wheeled the cart away to the walk-in refrigerator.

"Good. Right on schedule," he smiled in satisfaction. "What's next?"

"Prepping for the continental breakfast and lunch tomorrow."

"Take a break," he ordered. "You've been on your feet since five this morning."

She grimaced. "If the hotel would stop taking reservations for breakfast meetings we wouldn't have to be here so early."

He snorted. "If I'm here early, you have to suffer along with me. Come on, let's go get a cup of coffee."

Sue made sure to tell her assistants to take a break as well. They'd been there just as early as she had.

"If the catering department continues to be so busy, we may need to hire another person to help," Sue mentioned.

"Put in a request," Terry answered. "You know how it is with these management types."

"Aren't you one of them?" He handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"Very reluctantly." He sat down and leaned back in his chair discreetly observing her over the rim of his cup. She put up a good front but he could tell she was feeling low. "Having second thoughts?"

"About what?"

"Jeff."

A frowned creased her forehead. "I spent yesterday thinking about our relationship."

"And?"

"I thought we liked the same things…had the same values but we don't," she said in a puzzled tone. "How could I have been so wrong about someone I thought I was in love with?"

"There's a reason why people say love is blind," he said sardonically.

"But was I was ever really in love with him!"

"Infatuation is pretty blind, too," he pointed out. "Cut yourself some slack, Sue. You fell in love with the guy you thought he was. Be glad you found out before you got married instead of after."

"There is that."

There was a knock on the window. Terry looked up—one of the bellboys was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Flowers for Sue Thomas," the bellboy announced.

"For me?" she asked in surprise standing up.

"Yup," he grinned as he placed the flowers in her arms. He liked Sue.

"Thanks, Chris."

"Who's it from?" a curious Terry inquired. "Read the card."

Slipping the card out, the pleased look changed abruptly. "It's from Jeff," she said flatly. "He wants to meet me…to explain."

"Are you?"

Sue stood there vacillating. Did she owe it to him?

"Sue…" said Terry warningly. Drat! She wasn't looking at him. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

Her eyes flickered up to his.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do except you _really_ need to think about this," he cautioned.

She nodded thoughtfully. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

The corner of her mouth tilted up. "That's why you're the boss."

"I'm glad you realize it."

"Here," she said handing the bouquet to Terry, "give these to Michele."

"She'll get suspicious and think I have a guilty conscience," he claimed.

"Tell her someone noticed what a beautiful wife you have."

He nodded. "She might believe that."

There was another rap on the window. It was Chris again.

"They better be for me," warned Terry spotting the spring bouquet in his hands.

"Nope, still for Sue," he answered. "Is it your birthday and you didn't tell us?"

"No," she responded shaking her head. Hesitantly, she reached for the new delivery. Jeff wouldn't have sent two bouquets, would he? "Thanks, again."

"No problem!" he said cheerfully.

She sat down staring at the flowers. Who could be sending her flowers? She felt a tap.

"Want me to read the card in case it's from that jerk?" offered Terry.

"I don't think he'd send two bouquets on the same day," she remarked. "Besides, roses are more like him…not daisies."

She slid the card out—it was from Bobby.

"Sue,

The cookies were delicious,

so I've been told. Maybe you

need to send another batch.

I'll be waiting.

Bobby."

Terry watched as she read the little card. He noted the glow of pleasure that brought color to her face. Who the hell were the flowers from?

"Well?" he asked when she finally looked up at him.

There was a little smile on her face.

"You gonna tell me who it's from or you gonna keep me in suspense?"

"It's from a friend."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Um…Bobby…Bobby Manning."

Sue was taken aback as Terry slapped his forehead. "What's the matter?" she demanded.

"I completely forgot!" he groaned.

"Forgot what?" asked a bewildered Sue.

"Yesterday…when you came by."

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you he called earlier."

"He did?"

"He said to give you a message."

"And?"

"He said to tell you thanks for the cookies and he hoped he'd get a chance to eat one. He wanted your phone number but I refused to give it to him. Figured if you wanted him to have it, you would've given it to him," he reasoned.

She liked Bobby…she really did. She could still remember the feel of his lips on hers, the touch of his hands. But she wasn't ready to start anything…not yet.

"Absolutely right." She stood up. "I'll take these to my office. You take those to your wife."

"Got it."

----------

"Good night" floated in the air as the catering staff drifted home. It had been a long day for most of them.

Sue stepped out into the cold night air. It was a good thing she drove today. She could bring the flowers home with her. As she rounded the corner, a tall dark figure stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" asked a startled Sue.

"Those aren't the flowers I sent you," he frowned.

"How observant," she said dryly.

"Who are they from?" he demanded.

"It none of your business."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Is it that guy that was in your apartment?"

She remained silent.

Jeff wasn't a stupid man. He changed his tactics.

"Did you get the roses I sent to you?"

"Yes."

"Did you read the card?"

She nodded.

"Will you give me a chance to explain?" he pleaded.

"What is there to explain, Jeff?" she said gravely.

"She didn't mean anything to me."

Sue frowned. "Is that supposed to make me forgive you?"

"No…yes…I don't know!"

"For a lawyer you're not presenting your case very well."

"Maybe it's because I'm not thinking with my mind but with my heart," he said earnestly.

She looked at him unhappily. "I really wish I could believe you because I thought we had something pretty special."

"We did…we do!" he agreed eagerly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I feel the same way!"

"It's no good, Jeff," she said sadly. She made no attempt to respond to his embrace. "I don't love you any more."

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, " said a deep voice. A large hand grasped Jeff's shoulder. "Let the lady go."

"Terry!" exclaimed Sue.

"Next time I catch you close to Sue I'll call the police," he warned Jeff. "Here!" he said thrusting the bunch of roses into his arms. "Now get out of here!" he ordered.

"I'm leaving because I don't want to embarrass Sue in front of her boss," said Jeff attempting to regain control of the situation. He looked at his former fiancée. "I'll call you tomorrow."

They watched him as he darted across the street, a car narrowly missing him.

"Too bad it didn't hit him," commented Terry mildly.

He looked down at Sue. Her face strained, she was hugging the bouquet from Bobby tightly. He slipped his hand under her elbow.

"Come on," he said. "I'll walk you to your car."

----------


	6. Chapter 6

8

It Had To Be You

----------

Chapter 6

"Jack! Bobby!" D called out as he strode into the bullpen.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"You know that Murchison case you're working on?"

"It's been on hold since the bloke disappeared in Buffalo," Bobby remarked.

"We have a bench warrant for his arrest when he surfaces," Jack added.

"Well, it seems he resurfaced in Chicago and is in FBI custody as we speak," D shared.

"I love it when that happens," smirked Jack.

"When's he coming?" asked Bobby.

"He's not," D stated. At their startled glances, he clarified, "I mean, the Chicago office is short-handed right now so we have to send someone to escort the guy back. I don't care who goes but one of you better be on a plane to Chicago first thing tomorrow morning."

Chicago! thought Bobby trying to contain his excitement. Maybe…maybe if he went, he could just "happen" to drop by the hotel and see Sue. It was three months since she'd sent that second batch of chocolate chip cookies and another short note for the flowers. Despite hints from the team for more cookies and his own desire to see her, he resisted contacting her again. Her note had requested he give her time and he had respected her wish. He understood she needed some time.

"Uh…if you don't want to go, Sparky, I could go," offered Bobby diffidently. "It doesn't matter to me."

Sure it doesn't, thought a smirking Jack. That's why you just volunteered to do escort duty which you hate. This has something to do with the chocolate chip cookie baker. Weren't those packages from Chicago?

"Nah, you go. I have some reports I have to finish and there is that meeting with Marty Pavone tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure now? I could do the meeting," Bobby offered half-heartedly.

"No, you go ahead."

"Okay," responded Bobby with barely concealed eagerness. "I'll just go check on the flights for tomorrow," he said as he headed for his computer.

Jack was about to resume working on one of those reports when out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucy gesturing to him.

"Me?" he mouthed.

She discreetly jerked her head towards the door as she stood up. Curious, Jack followed her out the door.

Before he could say a word, Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Was I hearing things or did Bobby just volunteer to go pick up a suspect in Chicago?" she asked skeptically. She knew how much he disliked flying coach. After every flight he always complained sitting in economy was good training in becoming a contortionist. His six three frame did not fit in one of those seats comfortably.

"You were not having auditory hallucinations," Jack assured her.

"This has something to do with that woman, doesn't it?"

"You mean the cookie baker?"

She nodded.

"I'd bet my share of the next batch of cookies it does."

"Do we even know her name?"

"Nope. Whoever this mystery woman is, he's definitely smitten…which is a good thing when you think about it," said Jack philosophically, "because…well, you know how he was after Darcy dumped him."

Lucy thought for a moment. "Do we know _anything_ about her other than the fact she makes chocolate chip cookies to die for?"

Jack shook his head regretfully. "I do know he hasn't heard from her since that last batch."

"Why not?" asked a worried Lucy. "You think she's married?"

"Bobby would never get involved with a married woman!" Jack protested.

"Well, I know _that_," retorted Lucy. "But maybe he didn't _know_ she was married. That happens."

"Once he knew, do you think Bobby would still be attracted to someone who hides a little fact like a husband at home?"

"It's just…if she's available and he's available, why aren't they together?"

Jack shrugged. "I have no idea," he stated. "But there must be a pretty darn good reason."

----------

Bobby leaned back in the taxi on his way to the FBI headquarters in Chicago. First, he planned, he'd check in at the office to see what time the prisoner would be ready for transport to DC. If he was lucky, it might not be until the afternoon. Then he could try to see Sue either at the hotel or her apartment.

Sue, he sighed. Had she forgotten him? He certainly hadn't forgotten her. Try as he might, he couldn't. It astonished him the depth of his reaction to the handful of hours they'd known each other. Thoughts of Sue had frequently drifted through his mind since their farewells. Was she all right?

He knew Jack and Lucy suspected something was up but neither one had said a word or asked any questions which, come to think of it, was pretty darn unusual for Lucy. Usually her nose for news outshone them all.

"FBI building," announced the cab driver.

Bobby opened the door and stepped out. Paying the driver, he headed into the building.

"Hey, Bobby!' greeted Max Tyner. "Long time no see!"

"Where were you?" Bobby asked as they shook hands. "I thought I'd see you at the conference leading the probies two by two! I'm strictly a paper pusher now."

"Paper pusher?" Bobby repeated in astonishment. "What happened to that take-charge I'm-never-going-to-retire field agent?"

"Reality, age…and a brand spanking new grandson!" beamed the veteran agent.

"Grandson? You're a granddad?"

"Yup! And proud of it!"

"Congratulations! What's his name?"

"John Max Winger…after his grandpa."

"Couldn't have picked a better person to be named after," Bobby agreed.

"That's what my son said. So, I decided it was time to come in from the field. I want to watch my grandson grow up."

"Sounds like a grand plan," Bobby smiled.

"You said it," he agreed affably. "Now, how can I help you? I know you're not here on a social visit."

"I wish it was. D got a call from this office to pick up Frank Murchison."

"You got stuck with escort duty?"

"Jack had a meeting so that left me."

"Let me check if everything's in order. Then I can start the paperwork to release him to your custody," informed Max as he moved to his computer station. He quickly typed in the name. He frowned when he looked at the screen.

"You say _we_ called your office?"

"That's right."

"Well, according to the computer records, the paperwork hasn't even been processed yet."

"How long is it going to take? A couple of hours? Three?"

Max sniggered. "That's called wishful thinking. I'd say plan on staying overnight because we'll have to get a judge's signature on the release form." He looked up at his fellow agent. "Sorry, Bobby. However, there are worst places to be than Chicago."

"True."

"You got a place to stay?"

"No. Why?"

"There's a convention this week…a big convention. The attendees are starting to trickle in. Might be kind of tough to get a room. I'd ask you to bunk with me but Darlene's redoing the place and it's a mess."

"If worse comes to worse, I can always stay with Don Webber or sleep here in the lounge. One thing you learn as a field agent, sleep wherever and whenever you can."

"That's for sure," agreed Max remembering some of the cases he'd had. "Call me tomorrow morning at eight and I'll let you know if everything's ready."

"Thanks, mate," said Bobby. "Talk to you later."

In the hallway, Bobby stopped to inform the DC office of the change in plans.

"If you don't want to stay there overnight, you can always come home and then fly back tomorrow," commented D.

Bobby grimaced at the thought of sitting in the cramped seat three more times in the space of two days. "I think I'll just find a room."

"Now why did I think you'd decide that?" smirked D.

"That's why you're the supervisor and I'm not," grinned Bobby.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

"Oh, it is," Bobby assured him.

"Yeah yeah. How's the weather there?"

"It's a beautiful spring day."

"Then I suggest you make the most of it," ordered D.

"Thanks," smiled Bobby. Now, if could only find Sue, the day would be perfect.

-----

"Did I just hear you give Bobby a day off?" Tara queried.

"Paperwork's not in order," explained D. "He has to wait until tomorrow at the earliest before they can release Murchison."

Lucy and Jack exchanged glances. Would he look for that woman?

"I wonder what he's gonna do?" Tara commented.

"I know what I'd do," Lucy remarked.

"I don't even have to be conscious to answer that one," Myles said sarcastically.

"Can I help it I like to shop?"

"Like?" repeated Myles incredulously. "I think it's more like an addiction."

"For your information, it's people like me that drive the economy."

"Remember you said that when your credit card bill comes next month."

----------

"I'm looking for Sue Thomas," explained Bobby in the catering department. "The concierge told me I might be able to find her here."

Terry happened to overhear the conversation as he passed by. "Who wants to know?" he growled. "Don't you have something to do?" he barked to Jesse.

"Yeah, sure," Jesse said before he scampered off.

"Um…I'm looking for Sue. I'm a friend of hers," Bobby shared.

"Who's asking?" demanded Terry.

"Bobby…Bobby Manning." He stuck out his hand.

"She's not here," replied Terry ignoring the extended hand and eyed the tall Aussie.

"She's not?" Disappointment dripped in those two words.

"You the guy that sent the flowers?"

Was he referring to the bouquet he'd sent some months ago? "I think so."

"Why'd you send the bouquet?"

"Look here…"

"Answer my question and I just might help you."

"To thank her for a box of chocolate chip cookies."

With that answer, Bobby could see the change in the man's fiercely protective demeanor. He must have passed the test of Sue's personal security guard, he thought.

"Terry Hughes," the man introduced himself this time holding out his hand. Bobby took it. "I'm her boss…and friend," he said meaningfully.

Bobby got the message.

"She took a few days off for her cousin's wedding. She supposed to be back today." Terry frowned. "She better be back today because I need her here tomorrow." His eyes connected with Bobby. "You gonna try and see her?"

"That was my intention. I have the day off and thought some company would be nice."

"Know where she lives?"

"I do."

Terry stared at Bobby for a moment. Bobby braced himself for the onslaught of stern words of why he couldn't see Sue. Instead, her boss surprised him.

"Don't keep her out too late," Terry said ordered. "She starts at six tomorrow."

----------


	7. Chapter 7

10

It Had to Be You

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! Thank you for the feedback!

----------

Chapter 7

"Bobby!" exclaimed Sue as she opened her front door. A little frisson of pleasure went up her spine. She was very glad to see him.

For a second, he was silent as he drank in the sight of Sue. He didn't realize how much he missed her until that very moment.

"Bobby?"

"Hello," he smiled focusing his attention on her. "You look…lovely."

Sue flushed a pale pink. Fresh out of the shower, her hair was wet and she was dressed in her robe.

"I think you need to have your eyes examined," she said lightly.

"Nothing wrong with my eyes," he responded as he gazed at her.

Her blush deepened.

"Um…come in. Would you like some coffee?" she offered. "I just made some."

"All right."

He followed her to the kitchen area and slid onto a breakfast stool. She placed a mug in front of him.

"Sugar? Cream?"

"Sugar," he answered.

"Here's the sugar…here's a spoon," she said plunking both in front of him. "Give me a couple of minutes while I change."

"You look fine to me," he grinned.

Flustered, she pulled the robe tighter around her. "I…I'll go change," she repeated as she hurried off towards her bedroom.

Yup, it was definitely going to be a good day now that he saw Sue, thought Bobby with a smile as he spooned sugar into his coffee.

Bobby! thought Sue as she hurriedly pulled on her clothes. He's here…he's really here. Why is he here? Doesn't matter. He's here and he looks…wonderful.

"How did you know I was home?" she asked when she returned.

"Your boss told me."

"Terry?"

Bobby nodded. "Said you were scheduled to be back today. Something about a cousin's wedding."

"I was in the bridal party." A shadow passed as she remembered she was supposed to have been a bride, too.

"Any regrets?"

"Of being a bridesmaid or my cousin getting married?" she asked lightly deliberately misunderstanding him.

"Neither. I meant canceling your wedding plans."

"No."

"That's good."

She didn't look very happy though, he noticed.

"Something's bothering you."

She looked at Bobby in chagrin. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's my FBI training," he said gravely. He didn't think she wanted to know it was her face…her very expressive face. "You want to tell me about it?"

She hesitated, debating whether or not to burden him. He had certainly had enough the last time they were together. She was startled when his hand covered hers.

"I'd like to help…if I can," he said gently. "I'm a very good listener."

"I know." She took a minute to gather her thoughts. "It's Jeff."

A glint of anger appeared for a moment in Bobby's eyes.

"What about him?"

"He's come by the apartment a couple of times."

"You let him in?"

"Of course not."

"That's my girl," he smiled in relief.

She blinked at his words…my girl?

"And I know he's come to the hotel several times but Terry's made sure he can't get past the catering door."

"Has he tried to contact you?"

She nodded. "He's sent flowers and he's called…often. I finally changed my numbers."

"Have you received any more calls or flowers since then?"

"No."

"Why are you still worried?"

"Because sometimes…sometimes I think he's watching me."

"Watching you?" Bobby asked in concern. Was this bloke stalking Sue?

"I've seen his car across the street of this apartment…at work."

"Are you sure it's his car or one that looks like his?"

She shook her head. "I can't always see the license plate but I know it's his car."

"Have you reported this to the police?"

"I did."

"And what did they say?"

"Until he attempts to come close or threatens me in any way, they can't do anything. It's not against the law to send flowers or call or even watch a person from afar."

"Unfortunately, they're right," Bobby agreed reluctantly. He thought for a moment. "Do you think he'll hurt you?"

"No, I don't. It's just…it's just unnerving to think someone's watching you,' she said in frustration.

"What are you going to do?"

She took a deep breath. "Live my life," she said simply, "and hope that one day he decides I'm the wrong person for him."

He squeezed her hand and smiled.

Sue's heart did a flip-flop. What was it about this man? For some reason talking things over with Bobby made her feel better. She knew she had feelings for him but after her experience with Jeff, she didn't trust herself.

"I haven't asked why you're here," began Sue changing the subject. "Business or pleasure?"

"It started as a business trip but with your co-operation," said Bobby with a roguish smile, "it could be a pleasurable one instead."

"How so?" she responded lightly.

"I have an unexpected day off due to some paperwork foul up," explained Bobby. "It's an absolutely beautiful day. According to your boss you don't have to show up to work until six tomorrow morning. So, you're free and I'm free. Spend the day with me?" he coaxed.

She bit her lip as she considered his invitation. It was very tempting.

"I have to run and pick up a gift," she remarked. "It's my assistant's birthday tomorrow."

"Perfect," he said in satisfaction. "I have to do a little personal shopping since an overnight stay was not on the agenda when I left home this morning."

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked a worried Sue. She knew the hotel situation would be tight with the convention in town.

"Not yet but I'll find a room somewhere," he assured her. "So," he said standing up, "shall we?" he grinned.

----------

After the shopping expedition, the two of them spent the morning strolling through a nearby park enjoying the fresh air. It was surprising how many people were in the park on a weekday.

As they sat on a bench watching the activities on the pond, Bobby could feel his stomach rumbling. That coffee and toast had been a long time ago.

"I'm hungry," he announced to Sue. She was busy watching the little children toss breadcrumbs to the ducks in the water and didn't see his lips.

He tapped her shoulder.

She turned smiling at him. "I don't know how those ducks can still swim! They've eaten so much!"

"They have the right idea," he stated. "Watching them being fed is making me hungry. How 'bout you?"

"Something to eat would be nice," she agreed.

"I don't think a hot dog would be enough," warned Bobby.

"Chicago is full of places to eat," she reminded him. "What do you feel like eating?"

"What do you suggest?"

After bandying about some ideas, the pair finally decided on a place. Standing up, he held out his hand to help her up. Smiling, she placed her hand in his.

As she stood, Sue's foot inadvertently landed on a pebble causing her to stumble.

"Hey!" called out Bobby as he caught her in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"I…I think so," she said breathlessly. It felt wonderful to be in his arms. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," he said softly. Her body seemed to mold to his. Seconds ticked by as the pair stared at each aware that something special was happening between them.

"I thought…I thought you were hungry."

"I am?" he said vaguely. Her closeness stirred a hunger of a different kind.

"I think that's what you said."

"I did?"

"Bobby?"

"Mmm?" What would she say if he kissed her, he wondered.

"People are beginning to stare."

"Let 'em."

----------

"It's been a wonderful day," smiled Sue as they waited for their order to come.

He squeezed her hand. "We still have the afternoon and evening," he said warmly. After kissing her in the park, common sense and hunger had taken over.

"What would you like to do?"

"Spend it with you," he replied promptly.

She chuckled. "While I'm flattered, I meant what would you like to _do_? Some sight-seeing? Sears Tower? Or perhaps a boat ride on Chicago Lake. There's a historical or architectural tour we could take."

"An architectural tour by boat? Sounds interesting. What would you prefer to do?"

"I'd be happy with anything you pick," she said sincerely.

"What say we go on that boat ride? We could save Sears Tower or the other boat ride for another time," he suggested.

Another time? That means he wants to see me again, she thought happily.

"All right. The architectural tour it is."

The pair chatted and laughed as they ate their lunch. Sue was enjoying the wit of her charming companion when someone stopped by their table.

"Yvonne!" exclaimed Sue. Bobby looked up. "How nice to see you!"

A young woman dressed in a suit gazed at Sue, then Bobby.

"Hello, Sue."

"Yvonne Curtis," introduced Sue, "this is Bobby Manning…a friend from out-of-town. Yvonne is a lawyer in the same firm as Jeff."

He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"From out-of-town?" she asked eyeing Sue's attractive companion.

He nodded. "That's right."

"How long are you here?"

"Just for the day."

"Well, you picked a beautiful day to visit."

"I think so, too," he agreed.

Yvonne faced Sue. "I'm surprised to see you having such a leisurely lunch."

"Why not? It's my day off," asked a puzzled Sue.

"It is?" Yvonne remarked in surprised. "Jeff 's been telling us he hardly gets to see you because you've been so busy at the hotel."

Bobby quickly glanced at Sue when her friend made that statement. Sue had become very still.

"Yes, we've been busy but why did he tell you he hardly sees me?"

"Isn't it customary for the engaged couple to see each other before the wedding? I mean the wedding is still three months away," she pointed out.

"Engaged?" Sue echoed. "Wedding?"

"Did I say something wrong?" asked a confused Yvonne.

"Jeff and I aren't engaged any more," Sue responded. "We called it off three months ago."

"You did?" The news stunned Yvonne. "For your information, I don't think Jeff got that message. He hasn't said a word at the firm about the wedding being called off."

Sue frowned. She would have to talk to Jeff. An uncomfortable silence settled on the little group.

"Well, it was good to see you," said Yvonne awkwardly. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Manning."

"Yvonne?"

The woman raised an eyebrow as she waited.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Jeff about running into me,' Sue requested. "I'd like to talk to him first."

"Of course." Yvonne eyed Sue one more time before she walked away to join her departing lunch companions.

The couple was silent after the woman was gone.

"What are you going to do?" Bobby asked.

"See him and make it clear once and for all it's over between us," she said in resignation. "I don't love him…not any more…maybe not ever."

"Want to do it today? I could go with you."

She shook her head "Thanks for the offer but I need to do this myself another time. I'd rather enjoy what's left of today with you."

----------


	8. Chapter 8

8

It Had to Be You

Rating: K+, you'll see why.

----------

Chapter 8

"That," said Bobby as he leaned against the boat's railing, "was a very good idea. I enjoyed myself."

"I did, too," smiled Sue. "I've been wanting to do this a long time. Thanks for giving me a reason." She shivered as the cooling breeze struck her.

"Cold?"

"I forgot how much the temperature can drop in a day on the water," admitted Sue as she wrapped her arms around herself attempting to warm up. It was late afternoon.

"Here," offered Bobby as he began to shrug out of his coat.

"No!" protested Sue as she stopped his motion. "I can't let you do that! If I'm cold, you must be cold, too."

His eyes twinkled as he thought of a plan. "I have a suggestion to make."

"You do?"

He held open his coat and enveloped her in a hug. "Better?"

Overwhelmed by his nearness, she could only nod. She tried to resist it but she knew she was falling for Bobby. How could that be when she was supposed to have been in love with another man…in love enough to be engaged to him only three short months ago? Unless…unless she was never really in love with Jeff? Maybe that was it, she thought, maybe it hadn't been love. It hadn't felt like this.

"Bobby?"

"Mmmm?" She could the vibration of his lips against her hair.

"Do you feel it, too?"

He knew precisely what she meant. The spark they'd felt from the first day had only grown stronger with the passing hours until it was almost palpable. He could only nod.

"What are we going to do about it?" She lifted her head from his chest to see his response.

He knew what he wanted to do but didn't want to pressure her. He'd nearly taken advantage of her vulnerability three months ago. He didn't want to do that again.

"We've known each other less than two days," he pointed out playing devil's advocate.

"Sometimes you can know someone for a year…even get engaged to him and not really know that person."

"And you think you know me?"

"I do."

"How?"

"I feel it here," she answered tapping her heart.

"I do, too." He grasped her hand and kissed it.

"So?"

"Are you sure? I can wait until you're ready."

"I have a feeling," she said softly as the tip of her finger gently rubbed his lips.

"A feeling?"

Her arm reached up to pull him closer. "I have a feeling the evening is going to be even more incredible than the day," she whispered as their lips touched.

----------

Leaning on one elbow, Sue traced figure eights on Bobby's chest. "I never imagined anything like this happening when I woke up this morning," she confessed.

"Neither did I…only in my dreams."

"Dreams?"

"You've been in my dreams."

Her eyes brightened. "Really? I've thought a lot about you, too."

"And when I dream about you, do you know what I see?"

"What?"

"Boxes and boxes of chocolate chip cookies."

"Choc…! Oh you!" she glared at him in mock anger. "Here I thought you were being serious and you…you just…" She turned away and moved to get out of bed when she felt an arm snag her waist. In the next breath, she was staring up at a pair of blue-grey eyes.

"Let me…" before she could finish, his mouth covered hers preventing any more speech. She struggled for a moment before melting into his kiss.

"Has anyone told you you're an excellent kisser?" said Sue breathlessly when they came up for air.

"Would you like a list?" he teased.

"It better be a short one…a very short one."

"Oh, it is," he assured her. "It's a short and very exclusive list," he said seductively as he traced her jawline with his fingertip.

"How exclusive?" The look in his eyes sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

"It's so exclusive there is only one name on that list," he replied lightly rubbing her lips.

"And that name is…?"

"Wendy Rogers. I kissed her good night after our junior prom."

For a moment, Sue stared at him non-plussed at the totally unexpected answer then collapsed laughing.

"You are a terrible tease, Bobby Manning!" she scolded between giggles.

"I'm not teasing!" he protested. "She's the only one whose told me I'm an excellent kisser until today."

"Well, I guess I should be glad it _is_ a short list," grinned Sue. A thought struck her. "How have your kisses been described?"

"Modesty prevents me from sharing," he answered. "However, given the opportunity to continue kissing you, perhaps you could try various adjectives and I could tell you if the word's been used before."

She looked at him skeptically. "This sounds like a plan to get a lot more kissing done."

"That's precisely my intent!" he beamed. "You're quite perceptive."

""It could be because I've been hanging around an FBI agent," she said lightly.

"He must be a fabulous teacher."

"He is," she responded seriously. "He's taught me to believe in love again."

Bobby's eyes lingered on the face of the woman who had so completely stolen his heart in such a short period of time. "That's the best lesson in the world," he said as their bodies became one.

----------

Terry peered at his pastry chef. She positively glowed.

"I take it that guy found you yesterday," he said matter-of-factly.

"He did," she beamed as she gathered the ingredients for the cinnamon rolls.

"Spent the day with him?"

"I did."

"Had a good time?"

"We did."

It was obvious they'd also spent the night together, too. Terry stared at Sue surprised at the unexpectedness of her actions. This guy, Bobby must be pretty special to overcome her insecurities about relationships at this point in time, he thought.

"Good. Because it'll probably be your last free day until this convention crowd is gone," he said gruffly. "Don't forget the croissants."

"Slave driver," she said cheerfully.

"That's me," he grinned.

Warm memories kept Sue company as she mixed the dough needed for her pastries. After making love a second time, they'd munched on chips and salsa as they talked long into the night making plans. One definite decision had come about—both would put in requests for some vacation time so they could be together and make more definite plans.

"I want you to meet my friends," he'd said eagerly. "They'll love you! They already love your chocolate chip cookies."

"Love my chocolate chip cookies love me?" she had paraphrased.

"Doesn't hurt," he'd grinned.

I like his smile, Sue thought happily as she rolled out the door, I like the way I feel when I'm with him, I…

Her train of thought was interrupted with a tap on her arm.

"Jesse needs you," said Maia jerking a thumb over her shoulder. "Something's not right with the mousse. I'll finish that."

"Okay."

"Looks like you had a good time at your cousin's wedding," remarked Maia noting Sue's bright expression.

"I did," smiled Sue. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

----------

"Lucy," said Jack as he approached his co-worker's desk, "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure," she replied as she looked up from her computer.

"I need you…"

"Good morning, everyone!"

Bobby's cheerful entrance interrupted Jack's instructions.

"Someone's in a jolly mood after flying in coach," commented Lucy.

"Yeah, usually we can count on you going on for half an hour or so about how you hate escort duty," chipped in Jack.

"I am in a good mood because it is a beautiful day in the neighborhood, to quote our friend Mr. Rogers," answered Bobby blithely. "Where's everyone?"

"D and Myles are out on a case and Tara had to meet a snitch," replied Jack. "Have you taken a look outside? It's raining."

"Really?"

Jack and Lucy exchanged glances. Something happened on that trip and they wanted to know what. Of one mind, they walked over to Bobby's desk.

"Jack," began Bobby checking his messages,, "they're processing the paperwork on Murchison so we'll be…" Turning in his seat, Bobby stopped when he saw his two teammates in front of him. His eyes traveled up to his friends' faces. "What?"

"We want to know why you're so cheerful after flying in that 'torture chamber called coach class' to quote an Australian friend of mine," said Jack.

"We also want to know why you think it's a beautiful day when it's not," Lucy remarked. "Something's up, Bobby Manning and inquiring minds want to know."

Bobby debated just how much to share.

"You met the cookie baker, didn't you?" asked Jack before he could say anything.

"You spent the day with her, didn't you?" Lucy drilled.

"What's her name?"

"What's she like?

"Are we gonna get a chance to meet her?"

"Why aren't you answering?"

"I would if I could get a word in edgewise!" retorted Bobby. "The pair of you should be working for internal affairs!"

Jack and Lucy looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry," apologized Jack.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "We got carried away."

"Apology accepted. Her name is…"

The phone interrupted his response. He held up a finger as he answered the phone. "Manning here." He listened for a moment. "Thanks."

"Any further details of my personal life will have to wait," he declared. "Murchison's ready to be questioned."

Jack nodded. "You can tell me all the details when we walk to interrogation."

"Hey! I want to hear them, too!" wailed Lucy as the two agents departed.

----------

A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters. I think it's romantic with a capital R. I hope you think so, too. Thank you to everyone for the lovely comments.


	9. Chapter 9

9

It Had to Be You

----------

Chapter 9

"She's special, Jack, very special," Bobby said seriously as he picked at his lunch.

"Have you considered she might be using you to get over her jerk of a fiance?" Jack hated bringing up the possibility of a rebound relationship but Bobby had to consider it

"It's not," Bobby said adamantly, "I know it's not."

"You've known her two days," Jack pointed out, "two days, Bobby. Not two months…not two years but two days…forty-eight hours. How can you be so sure?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "I just am."

Initially skeptical, the more Bobby talked, the more Jack realized his friend believed himself to be in love with this woman, Sue Thomas. He never mentioned the words, but it was plain in the way he spoke about her, the tone he used, the look on his face. In the ten years he'd known his friend, with the exception of Darcy, Bobby's relationships tended to be short-lived and heart free. His father's early rejection of his family had left lasting scars making Bobby wary of personal entanglements.

But this time, he could sense the difference in Bobby. He exuded the quiet confidence of a person really and truly in love. He envied his friend.

"So what's next?" asked Jack.

"We realize we need to spend more time together before we make any drastic decisions," began Bobby, "so we're both requesting some vacation time. Either she'll fly here or I'll fly there."

"That's a good first step."

"And then there's always email and the phone."

"How does that work?" Bobby had shared almost as an afterthought that Sue was deaf.

"She has a Blackberry and at home she has this special phone. Damn!" said Bobby suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked in bewilderment at the sudden change.

"I forgot to get either of her numbers," Bobby frowned.

"Maybe you were too busy doing other things," smirked Jack.

"Maybe." Then Bobby brightened. "But she does have mine. When she calls I'll just remember to ask her."

"Get it before you get sidetracked," advised Jack.

"Sidetracked?"

"Before you get all mushy whispering sweet nothings to her," kidded Jack.

"That, Jack Hudson may be your way of wooing a woman," Bobby stated with a grin, "but I have a style all my own."

"Well, let me know if it works," Jack responded. "I'm always willing to learn a thing or two."

----------

"More flowers, Sue?" asked Terry when he spotted her carrying a vase.

She nodded happily.

"From that Manning guy?"

Again she nodded.

"Is there a note?"

Another nod.

"Gonna share?"

"Nope." Smiling, Sue headed towards her office to drop off her bouquet.

Terry's gaze followed her. He sure hoped that guy deserved Sue. He liked what he saw the day Manning came to find her but you just never knew. Maybe he'd put out some discreet inquiries. He had his sources.

If she didn't get home too late and didn't feel too tired, maybe she'd make another batch of chocolate chip cookies for Bobby and his friends, she thought as she set the vase on her desk. Should she double the recipe? With a smile, she read the card once more.

"Sue,

It was a perfect day. Looking

forward to more of them.

Bobby."

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Terry said to stop mooning over your flowers and get back to work," grinned Jesse. "Otherwise we're gonna be behind schedule…and you know how he hates being behind schedule."

"I'll be right there," promised Sue. She tucked the card back into its envelope. She would definitely double the recipe.

----------

It had been a long day and she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She was just too tired to do anything more than take a shower and crawl into bed. Maybe she'd make those cookies for Bobby tomorrow, thought Sue as she parked her car. Or maybe she'd make him an apple pie. Didn't he say he liked apple pie? But how would she pack it? The problem kept her occupied as she headed for her apartment.

Busy with her plans, she didn't notice the car parked across the street. It had been there last night and the night before and the night before that. The driver sat patiently taking pictures whenever she appeared. He'd been instructed to pay particular attention to any visitors…any male visitors. He'd taken a lot of pictures yesterday as he followed the target around.

He'd wondered why the woman needed to be followed and had asked. Divorce was the explanation. The wife wanted an arm and a leg so the husband needed evidence that she was having an affair. Until this guy showed up, the PI didn't think his client had a chance to prove his suspicion of infidelity. This guy had come in the morning and stayed until the next morning. He'd left after the woman.

The private investigator shook his head. He felt sorry for the woman. It looked like she wouldn't be getting the divorce settlement she wanted. She seemed like a nice enough person and worked long hours at that hotel. Oh well, he wasn't paid to feel sorry for the people he investigated. He'd drop off the pictures to his client tomorrow.

---------

"How's that new girl working out?" asked Sue.

"She's a hard worker," answered Jesse. "She does whatever you tell her and if she doesn't know, she asks."

"Think we should keep her?"

Jesse nodded. "I think so."

"I'll let Terry know we'd like her to stay on."

"Good."

"When you finish that tray, both of you can take off. Maia and George should be here soon," she instructed.

"Thanks."

As Jesse went to finish his task, Sue headed to her office. She wanted to address the box to Bobby so she could send it today. She'd gotten up extra early to bake this morning. She hoped they turned out all right. Her eyes hadn't been quite open when she'd measured the ingredients.

As she wrote the zip code, a hand tapped her arm.

"Envelope for you," announced Chris. "You are a very popular person," he commented as he handed her a small manila envelope.

"I guess so," said a surprised Sue. She wasn't expecting anything. "Thanks again, Chris."

He flashed her a smile. "Like I said, for you…anytime. See you later."

There was no return address and the printed label provided no clues as to the sender. Sue slit open the flap and pulled out the contents. They were photographs—photographs of her…and Bobby. From the time they'd left the apartment until he'd departed the next morning, there were photographs of their day together. And in each picture, Bobby had been crossed out.

Shaken, Sue sat down staring at the handful of prints. What did it mean?

Jesse stuck his head in and waved to get her attention. "Sue? Sue?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a movement and looked up.

"Sue, we're…" began Jesse when he noticed her pale face. "What's the matter?" he exclaimed.

Hurrying over to her, he glanced at the pictures in her hand and on the desk. This was not good, he thought, not good at all. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You gonna be all right if I leave for a minute?" he asked gently. "I'm gonna find Terry."

Not sure if she read his lips, he knew their boss would be able to take care of the situation. One last worried glance at Sue and he left in search of Terry.

Jesse found him checking the relish trays ready to be delivered to the event upstairs. "Good…good," he said approvingly. "Take 'em upstairs."

"Terry?"

"What?"

"Go see Sue. She's in her office."

"What's the problem? Somebody called in sick? The desserts went wrong?"

Jesse shook his head. "I found her in her office. Somebody sent her all these photographs."

"Photographs?"

"Of Sue with some guy. But the creepy part is the guy's face was blacked out."

"Blacked out?" He didn't like the sound of this. "In her office you said?"

"Yeah. You want me to stay? I'm supposed to be off."

"Go. I'll take care of her." His eyes searched around. "George!"

A tall older man looked up. "Yeah, Terry?"

"Take over for a while. We need to marinate the orange ginger sauce chicken."

"Okay, Terry."

Sue was slowly rifling through the pictures when Terry appeared by her desk. She threw them in front of him.

Silently he picked them up and looked through each shot. Finally, his eyes met hers. "Jeff?"

"Who else could it be?" She stood up and started to pace. "No wonder I stopped seeing his car! He's had someone follow me!" She shivered as the realization of being watched hit her.

"Go to the police."

"What for?"

"You have proof now."

"Proof of what?" she demanded. "There's no return address, no name."

"Maybe they could find fingerprints."

Sue knew what she had to do. She began gathering the photographs and stuffing them back in the envelope.

Terry grabbed her wrist. "What are you going to do?"

"Go to the source," she said simply.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

She shrugged. "I don't know if it's the smart thing to do but I think it's the right thing to do—for me."

"Want me to go with you?"

She shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but no. This is something I have to do myself."

----------

"Sue!" smiled the receptionist. "How nice to see you! You haven't been around in a long time."

She smiled perfunctorily. "Is Jeff in?"

"He's on a conference call but he should be finished shortly."

"Is it okay if I wait for him in his office?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Thanks, Tiffany."

Sue nodded to people as she walked towards her ex-fiance's office. It was obvious from their looks they still believed the wedding was on. Well, she thought grimly, after today it would be clear the wedding was off.

Sue flung open the door of Jeff's office. He spun around in his chair and looked up.

"Sounds like a good idea, Bill. Let me work on it a little more and I'll have it on your desk day after tomorrow. Good talking to you."

He hung up the phone and hurried over, a big smile on his face. "Sue! I knew you'd come!"

He wrapped her in a hug. She did not return his embrace.

"Um…I'm glad you came," he said with contrived warmth. He closed the door.

"I knew you'd forgive me," he stated. "It won't ever happen again."

She handed him the envelope.

"What's this? A present for me?" he asked.

"Why did you hire someone to take those pictures?"

Ignoring her question, he said admiringly, "You photograph beautifully. I can't say the same about the guy with his face scratched out like that. Bad case of acne or were you mad at him?"

"Very funny," she said dryly. "Answer my question, Jeff. Why did you have someone follow me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with false ignorance. ""I can't help it if other men, and I'm assuming a man took these pictures, think you're beautiful. I know I do."

"It's over between us, Jeff," she said quietly.

"You're just mixed up. As soon as you get that guy out of your system," he said holding up the stack of pictures, "you'll realize you're in love with me."

"Jeff, listen," she stated. "This has nothing to do with Bobby. I'm not in love with you. I'm not marrying you. Leave me alone or I will go to the police."

"I'd never hurt _you_," he said reproachfully. "Never you, Sue. I love you. I'll always love you."

----------


	10. Chapter 10

9

It Had to be You

----------

Chapter 10

"Another box for Bobby from Chicago!" proclaimed Myles gleefully as he placed the package on his teammate's desk. "Looks like it's from the same person who's been sending you the other ones."

"Are you sure?" asked Tara. "This box looks larger."

"You think there's more cookies?" asked Lucy.

"A chocolate chip cookie would be the perfect complement to this coffee," Jack concurred. He observed his friend staring at the package with restrained delight.

"Anything would make this coffee taste better," D stated.

Aside from a voice message on his cell, Bobby hadn't heard from Sue since his return. She had apologized and explained she was extremely busy and working long hours because of the convention so not to worry if she didn't call. She hoped to have a nice long person-to-person conversation soon.

Eagerly, he ripped off the tape and opened the flaps. There, on the top was an envelope addressed to him.

"Well?" demanded Myles. "Did your friend send more of her fabulous baked goodies?"

Holding the envelope in one hand, Bobby removed the bubble wrap. There was a double batch of cookies.

"The cookies are here!" announced Myles triumphantly as he walked over to grab one.

Lucy stepped in front of him. "Don't you think you should wait until Bobby invites us to have one?"

Myles nodded in the direction of his fellow agent. "I don't think he's interested in the edibles," he observed. Bobby had drifted by Jack's desk to get out of the way and read the card.

"Just as good as I remember," sighed Tara ecstasy as she chewed.

Jack waggled his eyebrows in agreement as he munched on one. "You have got to tell your friend…Bobby?"

Bobby walked out of the bullpen. He looked as though he'd been punched in the stomach.

Concerned, Jack followed his friend out. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Bobby looked at Jack with a hurt and bewildered expression. Silently, he handed him the card.

"You want me to read it?"

"Yea."

"Bobby,

It was wonderful being with you but

now that we're apart, I realize things

moved too quickly. I need time to think.

Please give it to me.

Sue"

"Sounds like she had second thoughts," observed Jack as he held up the card.

"I don't understand," Bobby replied in confusion. "I thought…she made me believe it was right between us. I don't understand."

"She says right here she thinks everything happened too fast," pointed out Jack. "Maybe you overwhelmed her with your charm and now that you're here and she's there, she realizes you're not quite the Prince Charming you cracked up to be," he said lightly.

"I'm asking D for a couple of days off," Bobby decided straightening up.

"You can't," Jack said flatly.

"This is important, Jack."

"You're due in court for the rest of this week. You leave and you jeopardize the prosecution's case!"

Bobby mulled over his words—Jack was right. They had worked too hard and too long to bring this narcotics case to trial.

"Then I'll call," he declared reaching for his cell.

Before he could locate the number of the hotel, Jack's hand stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he advised.

"I've got to talk to her and find out what happened to change her mind!"

"She asked for time, Bobby, time to think. Give it to her."

"I don't know if I can."

"Do you care for her?"

"A great deal."

"Then give her the time she's asked for," Jack said seriously. "If her feelings for you are real, she'll realize it and contact you."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then you got your answer."

----------

Time passed slowly for Bobby as he waited for Sue to call. Days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Even Myles stopped asking about the cookie baker. Bobby's normally ebullient personality dimmed.

"What do you think happened?" Lucy asked Jack one day.

Jack shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she decided it was a rebound relationship and wanted out. From what little Bobby said, it was pretty intense the time they were together."

"But why ask for time to think rather than just break it off?" questioned Lucy. "It's just plain cruel to let Bobby think she's gonna call him one day."

"I agree but what can we do? It's not our business."

"It is our business when it affects a friend," she said urgently. "We could find her. After all, we're the FBI."

"Lucy," warned Jack, "we're not sticking our noses into this."

"How can you say that?" demanded Lucy. "He's your best friend. He's hurting, Jack!"

"I know but I'm…no, we're gonna keep out of this. This is between Bobby and Sue. If she doesn't want him, all the meddling in the world is not going to help him," Jack pointed out logically.

Lucy stared at him. "You know, I hate it when you make sense," she grimaced.

"Then you must hate me a lot," Jack laughed as he grabbed her elbow. "C'mon, let's go to lunch. I'm buying."

-----

He could be stubborn…very stubborn but the fact was glaringly clear—there had been no phone calls, no notes, no email during the three months since her last note. Hard as it was for him to believe, the feelings he'd experienced during his time with her had been one-sided. It was time for him to move on, he concluded.

"Hey, Bobby," began D approaching his team mate's desk, "you have the Constantine file? I thought I saw it in your tray the other day."

"That I do, D," Bobby responded cordially. "It's right here. Here you go, mate."

D looked at the Aussie agent in stunned surprise. For the first time since the last batch of cookies, Bobby sounded like his usual self.

"Uh…thanks."

"Any time, Dimitrius."

Tara overhead the conversation and exchanged puzzled glances with D. Was Bobby finally back to normal?

Myles came striding in holding a small box.

"What's in there?" asked D with a smile.

"I have in here a most delectable taste treat," rhapsodized Myles.

"What is it?" demanded Tara.

"A tart but not just any tart," Myles declared. "To be more accurate it is ambrosia fit for the gods."

"You brought one tart for all of us to taste?" queried D. "How can we give you an informed opinion with only one measly bite?"

"In this case even a bite would suffice," corrected Myles. "However, I have in here enough tarts for the whole team."

"What's happening?" asked a curious Jack seeing everyone gathered around Myles.

"Myles bought tarts for everyone," shared Tara.

"He did?" asked Lucy incredulously. "Since when did he become so generous?"

"I have always been a generous soul," said Myles overhearing the comment. "But, I feared spoiling all of you with frequent treats so I made the conscious decision to spread my favors to now and again."

"Now why do I feel like a dog being trained?" remarked Lucy sardonically.

Myles held the box as he passed around the pastry. "Have one," he invited Bobby.

"No, thanks, Myles," declined Bobby. "Not hungry."

"You sure now? These are truly sublime."

"I appreciate the gesture, Myles," Bobby said definitely, "but no thanks." Tarts reminded him of Sue.

"This is good," said D taking a bite.

"Scrumptious!" agreed Tara.

"Where'd you get these?" asked Lucy as she munched. It _was_ good.

"You know that pastry and sandwich shop two blocks down?"

"Sweet Treats?" supplied D. He passed that way every morning.

Myles nodded. "That's right. There's a new baker. I mean, the previous baker was good but this one is even better."

"Right," agreed Lucy. "We've stopped there for lunch every so often. Their pastries are good."

"Well, maybe we should go there for lunch today," suggested D as he munched on his way to his desk. "I wouldn't mind eating another one of these babies."

"You have cash in your wallet?" Myles checked.

D looked at Myles in exasperation. "As a matter of fact I do, Myles."

"This just goes to show that miracles do happen," declared the sarcastic agent.

----------

"Where's Bobby?" asked Lucy as she walked into the bullpen.

"He stopped to talk to Paul Kozinski," Jack answered as he hung up his jacket. They'd gone on an interview across town. "Why? "

"Even though you guys couldn't go, I went to that place, Sweet Treats, with Shannon from Personnel," she informed him.

"Okay." He wondered why she was telling him this.

"I started talking to the owner…this woman named Janice and told her how much we liked her tarts."

"Okay," said Jack patiently. "Is there a point to this story?" 

"There is," she nodded. "So Janice was sharing how fortunate she was to have this baker work for her. She used to work for a hotel in Chicago but wanted a change of scenery."

Jack eyed Lucy as the glimmering of an idea began to form. Lucy grabbed his arm.

"When I asked her the baker's name she said it was Sue!" said Lucy excitedly.

"Sue?"

"What's are the odds of a female baker from Chicago…"

"…who worked in a hotel," continued Jack

"…with the name of Sue?" finished Lucy.

They stared at each other at the enormity of Lucy's discovery.

"Pretty big odds," agreed Jack. "Like a million to one."

"At least," confirmed Lucy. "So, what are we going to do about it?" she asked eagerly. She really wanted to help Bobby.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she squeaked.

"Nothing," repeated Jack. "If the baker is the same Sue as Bobby's Sue, she's been in the same city as Bobby but she's made no attempt to reach him. That tells me only one thing." He looked expectantly at Lucy.

"She's not interested in him?" Lucy replied regretfully.

"You got it."

"Drat that woman!" declared Lucy vehemently. "I could just…"

"You could just what, Luce?" asked Bobby as he strolled into the bullpen catching the tail end of her conversation with Jack.

"I could just…die for one of those brownies at that place Sweet Treats," Lucy hurriedly improvised. "I went to there for lunch with Shannon."

"Shannon from Personnel or RICO?"

"Personnel. Anyway, I had a sandwich and tried a brownie. It was excellent."

"I have to try that place some time," he said.

"They had chocolate chip cookies, too," Lucy mentioned casting a sideways glance at Jack. He frowned.

"I've sworn off chocolate chip cookies," Bobby announced as he hung up his jacket. "And tarts."

"I'll keep that in mind when I decide to bring something back for the gang," Lucy replied. The phone started ringing. "Excuse me."

"Chocolate chip used to be your all time favorite," Jack commented.

"Not any more," said Bobby tersely.

"So you're gonna swear off every food that reminds you of her?"

"Not at all," Bobby fibbed. "I'm trying to lower my cholesterol."

"Jack! Bobby!" called Lucy getting their attention. "Someone from Metro PD is coming up to talk to you guys."

"Why?" questioned Jack.

"They want to discuss a possible case with the FBI."

Jack and Bobby exchanged thoughtful glances.

"We working on anything with Metro?" queried Jack.

"Not that I know of," Bobby answered. "Did they give any more details, Luce?"

"Security didn't say."

"Anything in the news lately?"

"Nothing for the FBI," Jack shrugged. "Another possible terrorist plot? Arms dealing? Hi-jacking?"

Before either Bobby or Lucy could guess, a gruff voice responded. "How 'bout a serial killer? That interesting enough for the FBI?"

----------


	11. Chapter 11

10

It Had to be You

A/N: This chapter should answer some questions floating out there. There's some signing but it's not ASL. That wasn't my experience.

----------

Chapter 11

Jeff's parting words had haunted her waking moments. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her but would he…could he hurt Bobby in some way? She couldn't take that chance. Having made up her mind, she'd dropped into Terry's office.

"Yeah?"

"I'm quitting," she'd announced abruptly.

"What?" Flabbergasted, Terry had just stared at her.

"I'm leaving Chicago."

"Why?" When she hadn't answered, he'd stared at her as an inkling of the reason formed in his mind. "This has something to do with that creep Jeff, doesn't it?"

Silence had been her response.

"Did he threaten you?"

"He said…he said he'd never hurt me."

"He'd better not!"

"But I think…I think he might hurt Bobby," she'd said quietly "Those pictures…I think they were a warning."

"For God's sake, Sue, the guy works for the FBI!" Terry had bellowed. "He should know how to take care of himself!"

"I can't take the chance, Terry."

"So you're running away?"

"It's not running away."

"Then what do you call what you're doing?"

"Protecting someone I care about. If I stay away from Bobby…move away from Chicago, maybe Jeff will forget me and get on with his life."

"And what if this Bobby guy moves on, too?"

"Doesn't matter," Sue had stubbornly decided. "I don't want anything to happen to him. I couldn't live with myself if it did."

"You do know I think you're nuts."

"What's new?" she'd replied wryly. "In any case, I'm giving you my two week notice."

Terry had seen the set of her jaw and knew she wouldn't be changing her mind any time soon.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Well then," he'd said after a moment, "I have a friend who has a pastry shop. Needs someone. Her baker's being deployed to Iraq for a year. National Guard. Wanna try it?"

"Okay." Anywhere, she thought, just to get away.

"I'll make the call."

And so, with Terry's help, she had a new life in a new city. Ironically it was in Washington, DC. Terry had neglected to mention that little fact when he'd told her about the job. Once she'd known, she initially refused to go. But Terry had been adamant.

"You wanted to move to another city…you're moving to another city. You wanted a new job…you have a new job. What more do you want? Besides, I already told her you're coming," he'd said flatly. "You can't leave Janice high and dry."

"But, Terry!"

"Hey! DC is a big city with thousands and thousands of people. What are the chances of you running into each other?"

The chances had increased when Sue discovered where the shop was located. It was three blocks away from the Hoover building. At first, Sue was hesitant to venture out afraid she would run into Bobby. But, as the days and weeks went by, she realized Terry had been right—DC was filled with people and chances of running into Bobby were slim.

Three months later, life had assumed a certain rhythm—and she missed Bobby every single one of those days.

"Janice," Sue called out as she held a box of pastries. "I'm taking the pastries to the homeless shelter."

"Fine," smiled Janice. "Are you staying awhile?"

"It's my day to help serve dinner."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Janice donated the shop's day old pastries to a homeless shelter located a short distance away. Since moving to DC, Sue had taken over the job of delivering the goodies whenever she could and volunteered her time there as well.

"Hi, Mark!" said Sue as she entered the shelter.

"Sue!" grinned the shelter's director. "You're looking very pretty today."

"You're only saying that because I'm carrying this box full of pastries," she kidded him.

"It's only a tiny part of your charm," he assured her. "Is it your day to volunteer?"

She nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good. Maybe we can have a cup of coffee after."

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"It's a date," he said warmly.

----------

"The latest victim is William Turner," Jack stated as he tapped the fourth photo. "Age 40, retired twenty year Army vet. That's one of the reasons why Metro was able to ID him so quickly. His prints were on file. Present address unknown."

D looked dubious. "And Metro thinks a serial killer is involved because…?"

"Because this one makes number four," shared Bobby. "All of the victims have been located within a hundred mile radius. All were homeless. They all had some kind of substance abuse problem and they've all died of a heart attack.

"What makes the police think it's not a heart attack?" asked a skeptical Myles. "After all, it's not unusual for drug addicts or alcoholics to die from one. There's a price to pay when you abuse your body like that."

"True," agreed Bobby. "However, in this last case, the body was apparently found very soon after death. The young eagle-eyed medical assistant noted a fresh needle mark. To their surprise, toxicology showed ten times the normal therapeutic levels of digitalis in the victim's system, not heroin."

"Digitalis?" asked Lucy. "Isn't that used to treat some types of heart conditions?"

"Give the lady a cigar!" applauded Jack pointing at Lucy. "However, in this case, because of the relative youth of the victim, the ME was a little suspicious. While not unknown, it is unusual for a man that age to keel over from a stroke."

"So how did Metro come to the conclusion that it's a serial killer?" asked D. "There doesn't seem to be enough evidence to support their theory."

"They went through their records and found three more cases of homeless men with digitalis in their systems at the time of death. However, since these involved men in their late fifties and sixties and known substance abusers, the ME didn't suspect digitalis as the cause for death," Bobby stated.

"So the killer made a mistake," observed Tara.

"Yup," agreed Jack.

"But not a big enough one for us to catch him," said Lucy.

"Nope."

Myles was listening but a tiny part of his brain was occupied with a problem. "I'm assuming the first three victims looked their ages and more."

"The point being…?" Bobby began.

"The point being that this William Turner must have looked really old if he was only forty. Look at us—specimens in the prime of life. We're nearing that age but none of us looking a day over thirty-five." Myles would be turning forty this year.

"Thanks," smiled D sardonically. He'd just had his forty-second birthday.

"Hey!" said Tara. "Speak for yourself! I'm not thirty-five."

"I think he meant the guys, Tara," Jack placated her.

She sniffed. "In that case, okay," she said mollified.

"Any description?"

Jack and Bobby shook their heads.

"We're working blind here," Myles pointed out. "What does Metro expect of us? We're not miracle workers."

"I don't think they know that," said Jack lightly.

"How come there hasn't been anything in the media?" questioned D.

"The harsh glare of the media does not descend when a homeless person dies," Bobby stated. "All you get is a line or two in the newspaper in the police beat."

"So what do we do?" asked Lucy as she looked around at the team.

"Look over what Metro PD has," began Jack, "and see if we can spot anything they've missed."

"I think a psychological profile of the killer might be useful in this case," suggested Myles.

"Good thinking," commended Jack. "Who's available in profiling?"

"I can check for you," offered Lucy.

"Thanks," smiled Jack. "In the meantime, Tara, if you could compile a list of known homeless shelters within a fifty mile radius of where the victims were found, that would be a start. If we need to, we'll expand the target area. Lucy can help after she gets off the phone. D and Myles, if you could interview the shelters closest to the first two victims Bobby and I will take the other two."

Immediately, the place was a whirlwind of action as everyone followed through on their instructions. They hoped they'd be able to prevent another murder.

----------

"Our clientele looks forward to your donations," smiled Mark. "Gives them a little variety in their diet."

"I'll be sure to tell Janice," said Sue.

"One of the men said it made him feel like a 'regular' person to have a little something extra with his meal. On our budget, we can't afford too many of those."

"I think you're doing a wonderful job here," Sue said sincerely. "You're providing a needed service."

Mark sighed. "I wish we could do more." He looked around. "How 'bout I treat you to that cup of coffee? You can have regular or regular."

"Then I'll take regular."

"And I saved a couple of your pastries to go with that coffee."

As the pair sat at a table and chatted, a man came up and tapped Sue on the shoulder.

"Eric!" smiled Sue. "_How are you_?" she signed and spoke for Mark's benefit.

"_Better_," he signed back. "_Doctor give medicine. Cough better_."

"_Good! Did you get any pastry?"_

He shook his head sadly. "_Too late_."

Sue looked at Mark a question in her eyes.

He nodded. "Go ahead," he said in resignation.

Smiling, she held up the plate to Eric. "_Today is your lucky day. Two left. Take one_."

The man's face lit up at the treat before him. He hesitated. "_Sure_?"

Sue held the plate closer to him. "_Go ahead_."

"_Thanks_!" Happily, Eric took one.

"_Take the other, too_," she urged.

"_Share Richie. Maybe not have_."

Eyes followed Eric as he limped away carrying his precious bundle.

"I was looking forward to eating one of those," sighed Mark. "Your pastries are excellent."

"Tell you what," began Sue, "I'll bring some fresh ones just for you and your staff tomorrow. Will that make up for today?"

"Definitely," he grinned.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good."

----------

"Makes you appreciate what you have, doesn't it," remarked Bobby as they exited the shelter located closest to the latest victim.

"I wish middle school kids could visit and see this," Jack declared. "It should make them think twice about even trying any kind of drug."

"It's like the Brother said…the homeless become invisible because no one wants to see them," answered Bobby. "If you can't see them, you don't have acknowledge the problem."

"I can't see any of those people working there trying to do in their clientele," commented Jack.

"Neither can I but someone is…somewhere and it's our job to find the bloke before he strikes again."

The two men entered the car.

"I don't know about you, Crash, but my stomach's telling me it's past lunch. Wanna find some place to grab a bite?"

Bobby shrugged. "Sure."

"We can try that place Myles and Lucy were talking about," Jack suggested. "I think it's on the way back to the Hoover building."

----------

"Looks like we missed the lunch crowd," observed Jack as they got out. "I hope they still have those tarts left."

"Hi!" greeted the man behind the counter. "Can I help you?"

"Do you have any blueberry tarts left?" Jack asked immediately as he checked out the display cases.

"As a matter of fact, you're in luck!" grinned the man. "A fresh batch should be coming out any minute."

"Good! I'll have one of that and a…" Jack looked at the menu. "…roast beef sandwich on rye with a cup of coffee."

"Regular or decaf? We even have an expresso machine."

"Regular's fine. And don't forget that blueberry tart."

"Right. One blueberry tart," The man behind the counter scribbled the order.

"You ready?" he asked Bobby.

"Chicken salad sandwich on toasted wheat."

"Anything to drink?"

"Coffee…regular."

"Any dessert?"

"No thanks."

The two men paid for their orders and found a place to sit.

"Nice place," Jack remarked. It was bright and cheerful. "I would never have thought to walk into a place called Sweet Treats and order lunch."

Bobby smirked. "Too frou-frou for you?"

Jack contemplated the idea. "No…but with a name like that I'd be expecting chocolates."

"Here you go, gentlemen," announced Howie as he carried two mugs. "Your coffee. Your sandwiches should be out any minute."

Bobby heard footsteps approaching their table.

"One roast beef on rye and…"

About to take a sip, Bobby's hand froze in mid-air at the sound of the voice he never expected to hear again.

Jack did a double-take at the look of shock and disbelief on his partner's face. "Bobby? Something the matter?" he asked in concern.

Bobby blinked wondering if he'd really heard her voice. Slowly he put down his cup and turned.

"Sue?"

----------


	12. Chapter 12

10

It Had to be You

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are very much appreciated.

----------

Chapter 12

"Bobby?"

Sue stood motionless while the eyes of the onlookers flicked back and forth between the stunned faces of the blonde woman and the dark-haired man. What was happening?

Happiness had brightened Sue's face for the briefest of moments before dismay replaced it. Wrenching her eyes away from his, she thrust the plates into Howie's hands and spun around. Bobby darted out of his seat and blocked her way before she could retreat to the kitchen.

"Sue…" he said in incredulity. "You…you're here!"

Her greatest hope and her greatest fear were happening, she thought wildly. Bobby was here…right in front of her! What if Jeff had found out where she was? she thought. What if pictures were being taken right now? She had to get away.

"I have to go, Bobby," she said as calmly as she could while her heart beat frantically.

"We need to talk!"

"There's nothing to say." She tried to shake off his hold on her.

"Hey!" protested Howie. "Let her go!"

Jack stood up to run interference.

"It's not what you think," he said attempting to calm down the shop assistant.

"I don't care if your friend's Donald Trump! The woman wants to leave!"

"Would it help if I told you we're with the FBI? He's a friend of hers."

Howie looked suspiciously at Bobby, then Jack. "FBI you said? You got some kind of ID? Not that you don't look trustworthy but it always pays to check."

"A very wise precaution," agreed Jack as he reached inside his coat pocket for his badge. He flipped it open. "Satisfied?"

Howie scrutinized the identification carefully until he was convinced it was legitimate.

"Looks real enough. Okay, I guess you are with the FBI. A person can't be too careful nowadays."

"I need to talk to you," Bobby pleaded to Sue. "Could we go somewhere for a few minutes? A few minutes…that's all I ask."

"I…I…I said everything in my note," she said helplessly. She didn't trust herself to be alone with him.

"You asked for time," he said hoping to persuade her to relent. "I've given it to you. Now it's my turn to ask. Can't we discuss why you changed your mind about us?"

Before Sue could reply, a sharp voice interrupted.

"What's happening here?"

"Nothing to get worked up about. It's personal," Jack stated blocking the way of the newcomer.

"Either you tell your friend to let go of my friend or I'll call the police," the man ordered emphatically. He could see the panic on Sue's face.

"They're with the FBI," Howie informed him.

"I don't care," Mark said flatly as he strode purposefully towards the pair.

Bobby looked up when he noticed the interloper. Sue's eyes followed.

"Mark!" she said in relief.

"Are you all right?" he checked. "Is this guy bothering you?"

Bobby dropped his grip on Sue, his eyes flicking from her to Mark.

"Now I understand why you haven't called," he said in a tense quiet voice. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

With those words, Bobby whirled on his heels and headed out the door. Jack followed.

"Hey!" Howie called out after them. "What about your sandwiches?"

Mark gently took hold of Sue's arm and led her to a seat. "You okay?" he asked the pale woman.

"Uh…yeah."

"Who was that?"

"A friend."

More than a friend, thought Mark his sharp eyes noting the unhappiness on her face.

"Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She took a deep breath attempting to shake off the effects her encounter with Bobby. "I'm okay now." She looked at him "What are you doing here?" she asked deliberately changing the subject.

"Heading back to the shelter, I thought I'd come to collect on your promise of fresh pastries and save you a trip," he explained with a small smile. "And to thank Janice yet again for her generosity."

"She had an errand to run." She stood up. "I have the box in the back. I'll get it for you."

Mark's eyes followed her as she left.

"Ever see that man before, Howie?" 

"Nope. I don't know if I'm off-base on this, but I think those two have history," he remarked.

"I think so, too," agreed Mark.

"You think he'll come back again to see her?"

"I don't know. If he does, let me know."

Sue returned holding a small pastry box in her hands. "I packed enough for the staff," she explained as she thrust it into Mark's hands.

"God bless you, Sue." He leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"Good. And please thank Janice for me. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't tell her in person."

"I will. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," he smiled. He waved to Howie and disappeared out the door.

"You know, I like him," stated Howie.

"I do, too."

----------

An uncomfortable silence filled the car on the short drive back to the office. Jack could see the hurt clearly etched on Bobby's face. How to help his friend?

She's been in DC all this time and never called! thought Bobby angrily. Only three blocks away! And now I know why. She could've told me! I would've understood. I wouldn't have liked it but I would've understood, he ranted silently.

"Well, that was a delicious lunch we never ate," commented Jack as they got out of the car.

"Sorry about that," Bobby apologized curtly. "I'll buy you lunch tomorrow."

"No, you're gonna buy me lunch today…now." Whether he agreed to the idea or not, Jack had decided Bobby needed some time to cool down. Going back to the office in his current state would not be the best idea.

"Not hungry."

"But I am," declared Jack. "And I'm not paying for lunch a second time in the same day."

"I'll give you the money."

"No, you're coming with me," instructed Jack.

"I told you I'm not hungry!"

"You may not be hungry but you do need to talk. You talk while I eat. We'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Look, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it. But there's nothing to talk about," said Bobby trying to be polite. He _did_ appreciate Jack's efforts—he just didn't want to discuss his problem…with anyone.

"I take it that was the cookie baker back there."

"Yes."

"Then you have a lot to talk about."

----------

"Something doesn't add up here," Jack remarked after hearing Bobby's story.

"She found someone else…end of story."

"No," said Jack shaking his head, "that's not it. Something about the whole set-up doesn't seem right."

"Like what?"

"If she decided she didn't want to pursue the relationship, why quit her job in Chicago? All she had to do was tell you she wasn't interested, right?"

Bobby just shrugged.

"Another thing….why move to DC where you are?" pointed out Jack. "If she's as good as you say she is, she could've gotten a position anywhere. Why take a job that must pay a heck of a lot less than what she was getting at that hotel? It just doesn't add up."

"Maybe she followed this bloke to DC."

"No ring—at least I didn't notice one. Maybe she doesn't wear one when she works?"

She'd worn her ring to work when she was engaged. A thoughtful expression appeared on Bobby's face as Jack's logic penetrated his unhappiness.

"Is there someone you can talk to to find out why she left Chicago? I mean the _real_ reason."

Terry, thought Bobby. He'd know. "There is."

"Well, I suggest you make that phone call and find out what's what," said Jack as he stood up. "I'll see you back in the bullpen."

Pulling his cell out of his pocket, Bobby called up the number of the hotel and stared at it. Would Terry tell him what he needed to know? Only one way to find out. Bobby punched in send.

"Four Seasons catering," answered a female voice.

"I'd like to speak to Terry Hughes."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Bobby Manning."

Bobby nervously drummed his fingers as he waited. Seconds ticked by. Would he remember him?

"Yeah?" answered the gruff chef.

"Terry, this is Bobby Manning," he began. "I don't know if you remember me…."

"Yeah, I do," Terry cut him off. "Why'd you call?"

"I need you to tell me why Sue quit her job with the hotel."

There was silence at the other end.

"Hello? Hello?" asked Bobby checking if the line went dead.

"You saw her?"

"I did."

"She see you?"

"She did."

"What she'd say?"

"Told me to go away."

"Sounds about right."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"You realize you're asking me to betray her confidence."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"To who?"

"To me…maybe even to her."

"Why?"

"Because I care about her."

"Even after all this time?"

"I cant' forget her."

"What if I tell you she said she made a mistake when she became involved with you?"

It was Bobby's turn to be silent as he considered Terry's question.

"Well?"

"Then I'll remember the time we spent together as a lovely memory and move on," he said honestly.

"And forget her?"

"I could never forget Sue."

Terry had heard enough.

"I know it sounds crazy but she moved to protect you."

"What!" Bobby almost shouted into the phone.

"That s.o.b. Jeff sent her pictures of the two of you together with your face blacked out. She was afraid he might try to hurt you in some way so she decided the best thing to do would be to quit her job and move. She hoped if she moved, he'd forget her. She might've had a point. I heard he's been dating again."

"Didn't she think I could take care of myself?"

"I told her that but she didn't want to take a chance." There was a pause. "Now that you know, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know if there's anything _to_ do," Bobby confessed. "Jeff's not the only one who seems to have started dating again."

This was news to Terry. "She has?"

"There was a bloke named Mark at the shop who seemed rather protective of her."

Hmm, a little misplaced hostility here, Terry. "You positive she's seeing the guy?"

"It appears so."

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I don't give advice. Look, I gotta go. If she ever asks, I'll deny this conversation ever took place."

"Understood. And Terry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Slowly, Bobby closed his cell thinking over his conversation with Sue's friend. She moved to protect him? he thought disbelievingly. That was incredibly noble but at the same time terribly foolish. He was a trained agent who could take care of himself. He appreciated her sacrifice but lamented the time wasted.

At least now he knew where to find her. But what should he do?

----------


	13. Chapter 13

10

It Had to be You

----------

Chapter 13

"So, you really know that FBI agent?" probed Howie as he and Sue cleaned up the shop.

"Yeah."

"I take it he's a friend of yours."

"Sort of."

"Seems like a nice guy…not that you'd be friends with anyone that wasn't," Howie added hurriedly.

"He is…very nice."

"You think he'll come around again?"

"I don't know."

"Look, Sue, if you don't want to talk about it, just tell me," Howie stated. "Never let it be said that Howie Fine didn't know when to stop talking. I'm a sensitive kind of guy, you know."

"I don't want to talk about it, Howie."

He looked hurt. "You sure?"

She didn't want to hurt his feelings but Howie was the last person she wanted to talk to. She needed to think.

"Thanks, Howie. I appreciate your offer but I really don't want to talk about it right now," she said tactfully.

"You change your mind, I'll be here for you," said an appeased Howie.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

What to do? thought Sue as she left for the day. Maybe a walk would help her sort through her conflicting emotions.

For a brief moment, all the delight and joy she felt those few days with Bobby came rushing back. His smile…his eyes…the feel of his body, she sighed wistfully. She missed him…she missed him more than ever. She thought she could cut him out of her life but she couldn't. Seeing him just brought back all the wonderful memories of their short time together.

But they were memories—pleasant ones but still memories. What should she do _now_? She didn't _think_ Jeff had her watched in DC. There were no flowers, no phone calls, no emails. Best of all, there were no sightings of Jeff.

So should she contact Bobby? Was it safe? Did he want her to? She was so confused. One moment he seemed so insistent in speaking to her and the next moment, he just walked away. What made him change?

She frowned as she thought back to the encounter. Mark had come in and told Bobby to leave. That's when Bobby had changed…he'd become cool…distant…almost as though he was... Sue stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk. Did he think Mark and she…did he think they were a…

A passerby bumping into her broke into her ruminations and brought her back to her surroundings. She started moving again.

"If he's jealous that means he still has feelings for me but how much?" she muttered to herself as she headed back to her car. "I know I still do. I really need to talk to someone or my head is going to explode. I hope Janice has a free evening!"

As gregarious as Terry was abrupt, Janice had been a good friend as well as boss since Sue's move to DC. She had welcomed Sue with open arms and insisted she stay with her until she found her own place in a safe neighborhood.

"I've got plenty of room," Janice had declared. "Since Harry died and with the kids gone, it's just me in that house. It'll be good to have another body in there."

"Are you sure?" Sue had asked dubiously. "I could live in a hotel until I find something."

Janice had snorted. "Save your money. I don't mind. You get on my nerves, I'll tell you. I get on your nerves, you tell me."

To Sue's surprise, the temporary arrangement was working out well. Janice treated her as a family member at home coming and going as she pleased. She didn't expect Sue to keep her company.

Pulling up in the driveway, Sue noted Janice's car was in as the garage door went up.

"Janice?" called out Sue when she opened the door. She headed for the kitchen. "Janice?" It was empty.

As she started for the living room, she spotted the note under the salt shaker.

"Sue,

Going for dinner and a movie

with some friends.

Janice"

She crumpled up the note and flicked it into the trash. Basket! she thought wryly. Now what should she do? She frowned. The only other person she felt comfortable enough to talk to was Mark but at this time of day, he'd be busy with preparations for the evening meal. It would selfish for her to impose on his time with her personal dilemma while hungry people were waiting to be fed. Maybe she'd go later. In the meantime, maybe she'd bake some cookies. Baking always seemed to soothe her.

----------

What to do? wondered Bobby as he joined the team gathered in front of the case board. If she ran away once thinking she was protecting him, she could do it again. He was torn between staying and finding Sue but duty prevailed.

Jack noted the pre-occupied air his friend had when he entered the bullpen. Whatever Bobby had learned from his phone call obviously had given him much to think about it.

"Good," commented D when Bobby arrived. "You're back. We can start."

"Tara, you're up first."

From her desk, she hit a button on her computer and projected a map on the flat screen. There were four red squares connected by lines.

"The red squares represent the four locations where the victims were found. Since I had to start somewhere. I limited my search to known homeless shelters within those points. Besides the four you've already visited, there are two more." Another click and two blue squares appeared. "One's located only three blocks away from our building," she pointed out. The other is about twenty-five miles north of here.

"Both our victims were known at the homeless shelters," Myles shared.

"So were ours," added Jack.

"We may be looking for someone who either works or volunteers at these shelters," Bobby observed. "Someone familiar with these men."

"That theory gives us a starting point," D stated. "We'll need a list of volunteers and workers at each of those shelters plus the two you added," he said to Tara. "See if any of those names show up more than once."

"Thought you'd ask," said Tara smugly as she passed out sheets of paper. "Lucy and I are one step ahead of you. We came up with a preliminary list of names of the basic staff at each place. You need to visit the shelters again to get the names of the volunteers."

"What about that profiler?" checked Myles.

"Theresa Martin's available," answered Lucy. "I sent her a copy of whatever information we have and she said she'll get back to us tomorrow."

"Good. In the meantime, get those lists from the shelters asap."

----------

"Seems we came at a busy time," commented Bobby.

"Must be dinner soon," responded Jack.

Males and females as well as a few children were milling about. The smell of unwashed bodies mixed with food cooking.

Jack grimaced. "I hope this place offers bathing facilities."

Bobby could only agree with his friend.

"You looking for someone?" asked a man holding a push broom.

"Yeah," replied Jack holding up his identification. "FBI. We're looking for the director."

The man looked at them suspiciously. "Is he in trouble?"

"No," answered Bobby. "We need to ask him a few questions."

"Father Dancy's not here."

"Where can we find him?'

"At the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Official business. He got a call to come down."

"Is there an assistant or someone we can talk to?"

"Brother Donahue's in the kitchen."

"You think he'd talk to us for a few minutes?" Jack requested.

The man shrugged. "I'll check but he's pretty busy right now with dinner coming up and all."

Jack and Bobby waited in the hallway scanning the people as they passed by.

"You've got to give credit to the people working here," commented Bobby. "It can't be easy."

"No, it can't," agreed Jack. "Especially when it involves children." He'd noticed several young children in the mix.

"Every child should have a home," Bobby concurred.

A husky sandy-haired man came bustling up. "Joe said you're FBI…you wanted to see me. Brother Donahue," he introduced himself. "You got three minutes."

"We need to get a list of your staff member and volunteers at this facility within the last four months," Jack stated.

"Why?"

"For a case we're working on," replied Bobby.

"What kind of case?"

"Murder."

"You think one of us is a murderer?"

"We have no idea," answered Jack. "We're just gathering information at this point in time since all of the victims involved homeless men."

"Well, I wish I could help you but you need to speak with Father Dancy about that," said Brother Donahue. "He's the only one that can release that kind of information. He's not here at the moment."

"We heard he's at the hospital. Which one?" Bobby inquired.

"Mercy Hospital. Just ask for him. The staff knows him there. Is that all?"

"That's it," said Jack. "Thanks."

"Now we head to Mercy Hospital?" Bobby checked.

"You heard the man."

----------

"Father Dancy?" repeated the clerk at registration. "Let me make a phone call." She spoke briefly and hung up. "ICU, third floor."

"Thanks," smiled Jack.

"Any time," the attractive brunette smiled back. She was still staring at them when the doors of the elevator began to close.

"Don't you get tired of it?" asked Bobby.

"Tired of what?"

"Women hitting on you."

"What can I say?" Jack replied with a self-deprecating shrug.

Stepping out of the elevator, they headed towards the nurses' station.

"May I help you?"

"FBI," answered Bobby holding up his badge. "We're looking for Father Dancy."

"He's with a patient right now."

"Do you think we can interrupt? It'll only take a couple of minutes," said Jack.

"I'll check," she offered. "If you wait in the lounge, I'll let him know you're here." Quickly she walked off down the hall.

In a couple of minutes, she was back. "He'll be with you in a few minutes. He'll be coming out of room 309."

"Thanks."

"Wonder what's this guy like," commented Jack. The drive to the shelter and hospital had been quiet. The look on Bobby's face prevented Jack from asking any questions.

Bobby shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"No it doesn't," replied Jack. "Just trying to make some conversation here. You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"I take it you made that phone call."

"There's not a whole lot to talk about."

"Did your source tell you why she broke it off with you?"

"He did."

Jack looked at his friend in exasperation. "Well? You gonna tell me?"

Bobby took a moment then blurted, "He said she broke it off because she thought I might get hurt."

Jack wasn't sure he heard correctly. "What?"

"He said she thought I might get hurt so she broke it off," Bobby repeated. It still sounded ridiculous to him.

"Who would want to hurt you?" asked Jack. "Besides the hundreds of people you helped to put away, that is."

"The ex-fiance, I imagine."

"Is he connected with the Mob?"

"Not that I know of."

"A gang?"

Bobby shrugged.

"Is he the type to hire some thugs?"

"As an up and coming attorney in a big law firm, I don't think so."

"Lawyer, huh? There you go," gestured Jack. "But she got it a little wrong."

Bobby stared at Jack skeptically wondering about the gleam in his eyes.

"She probably thought the guy would _verbally_ assault you which, knowing you, could trigger you to cause him bodily harm necessitating a call to the police when you would thereby get arrested and then charged with assault and there would go your career in the FBI," Jack concluded.

"Ha, ha, very funny," responded Bobby very dryly. "It must be a lawyer thing to be so verbose,"

Jack grinned. "It's a theory. Besides, what else am I supposed to think? You're an experienced agent…you know how to take care of yourself." Jack thought a moment, "You know, if that's the real reason…"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"Gentlemen, the nur…" began a voice that stopped abruptly.

"_You're_ Father Dancy?" asked Bobby incredulously.

"So it says on my identification tag," replied Father Dancy tapping his ID. Father Mark Dancy was plainly written. "So we meet again…" he waited for them to provide their names.

"I'm Special Agent Hudson and this is Special Agent Manning,"

"She called you Mark," Bobby commented in a seeming non sequitor.

"Close friends call me Mark and Sue is a close friend."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "How close?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm a priest," answered Mark with an amused smile. "Does that answer your question?"

"I…uh…I'm sorry I…" fumbled a still stunned Bobby, "You're not wearing a collar."

"I don't all the time but that doesn't mean I forget I'm a priest," Mark replied. "Jean said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Um.. yes," Bobby replied once more in control of his composure. "We need your permission to obtain a list of the shelter's staff and volunteers names."

"May I ask what for?"

"We've had a series of murders," Jack answered, "all involving homeless men."

"And you think you're going to find him—or her—among those names?"

"We don't know."'

"I could get a warrant, if that'll help," Jack told him when the priest seemed reluctant.

"It's not necessary," said Mark. "It's just difficult to comprehend that someone who works among these people would want them dead. This lifestyle is not a matter of choice for them. Most of these people are mentally ill or they've fallen upon hard times. They just need a helping hand."

"About that list," reminded Jack.

"I'm done here," Mark said crisply. "I can meet you back at the shelter and get you that list."

----------


	14. Chapter 14

7

It Had to be You

A/N: Many thanks to trecebo and pryrmtns fore reviewing the chapters. Your comments are much appreciated.

----------

Chapter 14

"Here you are," said Mark as the two FBI agents entered his office. He handed Jack a sheaf of papers. "You understand, most of our volunteers are members of different organizations. Not everyone is listed and then only the ones that come on a regular basis. We have people that come once or twice and don't come back again."

"Too depressing?" Jack queried.

Mark shrugged. "Let's say it's not for everyone. Is there anything else I can do for the FBI? If not, I'd like to go help in the kitchen. It's chow time."

"If we have any more questions, we'll be back," responded Jack. He glanced at Bobby. "You coming?"

"I'd like to speak to Father Dancy for a bit," Bobby answered.

Mark waited. He didn't have to be psychic to know what the agent wanted to discuss.

Jack nodded in understanding. "Meet you in the car," he threw over his shoulder as he left to give them some privacy.

Before Bobby could even begin, Mark spoke, "Don't you think you're talking to the wrong person? Shouldn't you be speaking to Sue?"

"I would love to but until today I had no idea she was even in DC," Bobby answered sardonically. "And after today, it appears she's still not ready to talk to me."

"So what's your question?"

Bobby thought for a moment before responding. "Has she ever mentioned why she moved from Chicago to DC?"

"Not in so many words but I could guess."

"What did she say?"

"I treat friends' confidences the same way I treat confessions," Mark stated. "I don't share."

With his declaration, his sharp eyes noted the barely perceptible sag in the FBI agent's shoulders.

"Do you care for her?"

"A great deal," Bobby answered honestly.

"Then you need to have this conversation with her," Mark repeated.

"I don't know where she lives!"

"You're with the FBI," Mark commented. "Couldn't you find out?"

"I could but I won't. I don't think she'd like that."

Mark stared at the tall man as he analyzed the information he did have. Sue had mentioned she'd moved to protect someone she cared for. The depth of her feeling for the person was evident in the tone of her voice…the look in her eyes when she spoke about him. When he'd questioned her wisdom in moving, she'd been adamant she had done the right thing.

And now, by a strange coincidence, Mark was convinced the very man Sue had been talking about was standing before him. It was apparent the FBI agent reciprocated Sue's feelings and respected her wishes. Otherwise why would he refuse to use the vast resources at his fingertips to locate her?

Two people with deep feelings for each other…two people apart because of honorable but possibly misguided reasons. Maybe they needed a little divine intervention.

"She's scheduled to help serve dinner on Thursday," Mark mentioned nonchalantly. "We could always use an extra pair of hands to serve or clean."

"Tomorrow?" Hope flared in Bobby. The priest was trying to help.

"That's right," Mark nodded glad the man was quick to take a hint.

"What time?"

"We begin serving at five thirty."

"I'll try to be there." Bobby held out his hand. "Thank you, Father Dancy."

"Make it Mark," smiled the priest as he shook hands. "If you're as good a friend of Sue's as I think you are, we may be seeing a lot of each other."

"Thanks…Mark."

With a bounce in his step that had been missing for months, Bobby quickly headed back to the car.

"Got the information you wanted?" Jack asked nonchalantly when his partner slid into the passenger seat.

"Not exactly but close enough."

"What does that mean?"

"That means, my friend, if fate…or someone on a higher plane looks favorably upon me and everything goes according to plan, I may get to see my cookie baker in person."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Pray nothing affecting national security happens tomorrow."

"I pray for that every day."

----------

It had been a busy night of listening for Mark Dancy. Sue had come soon after the dinner rush was over to confide in him.

"What you need is time to think, Sue," Mark suggested after Sue had shared her dilemma with him. "Don't make any hasty decisions while you're in this state of mind. Otherwise, the decision you make may not be the best one for you." Especially if you care about this man as much as you seem to, he thought.

"What if he comes back to the shop?" she asked worriedly.

"You let Janice in the loop and enlist her help," Mark stated. "If she's on your side even the President of the United States would have a tough time getting pass her."

A quick smile lit her anxious face.

"Thanks for listening, Mark."

"That's what I do, Sue. If you need to talk some more, give me a call or drop by. You know I'm willing to listen twenty-four/seven."

"Your work never ends, does it?"

"I knew the hours when I signed up for this job," he smiled.

She kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"Come on," he said as he stood up. "I'll walk you to your car. Gives me a chance to get some fresh air."

During the drive home, Sue planned what she would say to Janice. She hoped she had returned from her night out.

Janice was in the kitchen preparing her nightly cup of chamomile tea.

"How was the movie and dinner?" Sue asked.

"Dinner was good. The movie was interesting. I like Tom Hanks in just about anything. He's such a talent," Janice declared. "I'm making some chamomile tea. You want some?" She held up the kettle.

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"I notice you were baking," Janice commented as she gestured towards to the filled cookie jar.

"I needed to."

Janice glanced at her quickly. "Needed to?"

"Baking usually helps me to think."

"Did it?"

Sue shook her head. "Not this time so I went to see Mark."

"And?"

"I talked…he listened."

"Did that help?"

"Some."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Sue bit her lip as she remembered Mark's words. She really didn't want to involve Janice with her problem but there didn't seem to be any other way.

"There is."

Janice waited.

"If a man comes to the shop asking to see me, could you tell him I don't work for you any more?"

"Any man or a particular one?"

"A particular one."

"Is he stalking you?"

"No."

"You owe him money?"

"No."

"You just don't want to see him."

"Yeah."

"Okay," said Janice as she considered Sue's request. "You want to tell me his name? I like to know who I'm lying to."

"It wouldn't…really…be…lying," she said doubtfully. "You'd be helping me out of a difficult situation."

"Always glad to help a friend out in a difficult situation. So what's his name?"

"Bobby Manning."

"Do I get a description with that name? I can't be asking every guy if he's Bobby Manning."

"Tall, good-looking, blue-grey eyes and a very nice smile."

"If you're not interested in a guy with that description maybe I might be. I wouldn't mind meeting a man like that," Janice declared with a smirk. At Sue's stunned look, she hastily amended her statement. "All right…forget what I said. I say no Sue to all tall, good-looking guys named Bobby Manning."

"Right. Thanks, Janice," said a flustered Sue, "Uh…I think I'll go to bed. I probably won't be home until late tomorrow. I'm helping at the shelter."

"Say hi to Mark and Sean for me. Good night."

Janice's eyes followed her young houseguest as she headed to her room. Terry had filled her in on the bare bones of Sue's reason for moving and had sworn her to secrecy.

This must be the guy Terry had been talking about, Janice thought. Well, step two of Terry's plan was working—they finally met. Now, would step three of his plan be just as successful?

----------


	15. Chapter 15

9

It Had to be You

----------

Chapter 15

"Lucy and I came in early this morning and put the names on your lists on a database. There are a few names that came up more than once," Tara announced to the team. "A couple of doctors, a dentist, and a social worker."

"Not the usual suspect types in a case like this," remarked Myles. "The doctors and dentist working pro bono, I take it?"

"Yeah. But none of them are on all the lists of the shelters of the murder victims."

"What about the other volunteers?" asked Jack.

"Most of them are listed only by organization," Lucy shared. "There are about a dozen people that volunteer regularly but they've confined their good works to only one shelter. The same goes for the staff members—they work exclusively for one place."

"Well," said Bobby, "Father Dancy did say the list is incomplete. They don't take down the names of all the volunteers."

"So we could still be looking for a volunteer," D commented.

"Or perhaps someone entirely different," Myles pointed out.

"I don't think so," chipped in Bobby. "The fact that only the homeless has been targeted indicates it's someone with some kind of connection. What it is we don't know."

"Perhaps if we brought a psychic on board to assist in the investigation we'd have something a bit more substantial to work with," Myles said sarcastically.

"At this point in time, that may not be a bad idea," D said dryly.

"Well, if it is someone who's been at each shelter, either he isn't on any of the lists or maybe he uses a different name at each place," suggested Tara.

Everyone turned to look at her skepticism evident in their expressions.

"Think about it," said Tara, "if you intended to murder someone, would you give the same name at each place?"

"You've been watching too many cop shows," Myles proclaimed. "However, you may have a valid point. Our suspect may not be using the same name."

"Lucy," spoke up Bobby, "what about the profile on our suspect?"

"I called Theresa first thing when I arrived and she said she'll be here at eight-thirty," replied Lucy glancing at the clock. "It's almost that now."

"Okay then people, let's start bouncing around some ideas," instructed D. "It's been two days since Metro PD dropped this in our laps and so far we've come up with nothing."

"The problem is these blokes are invisible," Bobby pointed out. "People don't see them."

"Yeah," agreed Jack. "So how do we go about making them visible to the extent people will notice them?"

"Well, someone's noticed them," said a new voice. The team turned to the newcomer.

"Theresa!" welcomed D holding out his hand. "It's been a while."

"Which is good," she smiled.

"I think you know everyone here."

Waves and smiles accompanied his statement.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee before you start?" offered Bobby.

"Get me one after I finish," she said as she settled herself next to him.

"So, what do you have for us?" asked Jack as he folded his arms.

She opened her folder and scanned the first page. "Based on the reports you sent to me, our killer is probably a male in the early to mid thirties most likely a college grad with a background in chemistry or medicine. I know this sounds peculiar in the face of what he's done but he's not prone to physical violence."

"He's killing people!" exclaimed Lucy. "Doesn't that qualify as physical violence?"

"In one sense but not another," said Theresa patiently. "None of the victims had physical marks on their bodies nor was the crime committed with weapons. They were, so to speak, bloodless deaths."

"So what you're saying is that this person doesn't kill because he's enraged but he selects his victims and quietly goes about his business?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, he's angry all right," corrected Theresa, "otherwise he wouldn't be doing what he's doing. However, you're right, Bobby, he selects his victims and then kills them."

"You think we're dealing with someone with a vendetta against the homeless?" suggested Myles.

"Precisely," she confirmed. "I'm guessing a loved one had a crime or something similar perpetuated against them by a homeless person and perhaps was never caught or the punishment didn't fit the crime. As a result, the killer has taken the law into his own hands."

"A one man judge, jury and executioner," commented Jack.

"That's what it looks like."

The team mulled over the information the profiler had provided.

"Will there be any identifying habits or personality types we could be looking for?" asked Tara.

"Nothing obvious," Theresa answered. "This person wants to blend in and so far, has been successful." She looked around at the team. "I wish I could give you specific information like height, weight, hair color but this profiling thing doesn't work like that."

"I wish it would," sighed D. "It would make our jobs a lot easier."

"And with the demand for your services, your consulting fees would be astronomical," added Myles.

"That would be nice," smiled Theresa, "but until I ramp up my psychic skills like _The Medium_, it's not going to happen any time soon. Now, how 'bout that cup of coffee?"

-----------

With the information provided by Theresa, they began a background search on the names on the lists. The organizations were contacted for names of their volunteers which added to the investigation.

"I don't know about you guys," said D standing up to stretch, "but I'm ready to call it a day. Go home. It'll all be here tomorrow."

A weary group of agents nodded in agreement. Background checks were tedious and time-consuming but with no other leads, it held the only potential clue as to the identity of the killer.

"Wanna grab some dinner?" Jack asked Bobby.

"Can't."

Jack eyed his friend pensively. Bobby seemed—anxious. That was the only word to describe him.

"What's up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Bobby responded innocently.

Jack hazarded a guess. "Does this have anything to do with a certain female?"

Bobby clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It has everything to do with her. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucy watched Bobby almost run out of the bullpen in his haste to leave.

"What's up with Bobby?" she asked Jack.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Her eyes widened. "He's meeting _her_, isn't he?"

"He didn't say exactly."

"What did he say? Details, Jack, details!"

"All he said was it had everything to do with her. Draw your own conclusions."

"I hope he's not setting himself for a major disappointment."

"Me, too."

----------

The dinner meal was the busiest time at the shelter. For many, it was their one hot meal of the day. Sue had a smile and a pleasant word to share with everyone.

"Thanks, Sue," said a grateful man.

"You're welcome, Richie," she smiled.

"_Thank you_," signed Eric.

"_You're welcome_. _Feeling better_?"

"_Much. Cough gone_."

"_That's good. Enjoy your dinner_."

As she conversed with the deaf man, she was vaguely aware that someone had slipped next to her in the serving line. She glanced up ready to welcome to newcomer when her smile froze on her face.

"Hello, Sue," grinned Bobby. "Fancy meeting you here! Ready for a bun, mate?"

Speechless, all she could do was stare at him. What was he doing here? A nudge from another volunteer brought her back to reality.

Hastily, she spooned the hot vegetables onto the next person's plate. "Enjoy your meal," she said automatically.

Throughout the rest of the serving time she continued to peek surreptitiously at the man beside her. He was really here smiling and saying pleasantries to the people in line. Who had told him that she would be helping at the shelter tonight? Was it Mark? Had Bobby deliberately sought him out to find out what he knew about her whereabouts? Would he do something like that?

She was here next to him, Bobby thought exultantly. She couldn't run away…she wouldn't run away not when she had an obligation to perform. Maybe this time she would give him a few minutes. He was sure if he could just talk to her they could clear the air and maybe start all over again.

From his viewing point at the kitchen door, Mark observed the pair standing side by side. Their whole body language indicated they were very aware of one another yet neither had uttered a word to the other aside from Bobby's greeting. They need a little help here, thought Mark

Walking towards the serving line, he tapped Sue on the shoulder and spoke to both of them. "Sue? Bobby? The line is slowing down. Do you mind staying here to serve the rest of the diners while the others start cleaning up?"

"Oh, no problem," answered Bobby promptly "I'll be glad to."

"Of course," agreed Sue.

"Thanks," said Mark. He returned to the kitchen to help.

"Busy night," Bobby remarked when he caught Sue looking at him.

"No more so than usual."

"What happens after dinner?"

"There's television if you want to watch. Checkers, chess, cards. Bathing facilities for those who want to make use of them."

"Do they?"

"The women and children usually do."

"They sleep here, too?"

"There's a separate sleeping area for them."

"And the men?"

"There's a designated area for them, too, but usually there are more men than there is room."

"So what happens to the overflow?"

"They sleep on the streets," she said plainly.

"Oh. Makes you want to thank your lucky stars, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

The last person went through the line.

"It was a good day," Sue remarked.

"How so?"

"We had enough food for everyone."

----------

"Thank you for your help," Mark told the volunteers when the clean up was done. "May God bless each and every one of you. Have a good evening."

The volunteers began to trickle out into the night. Sounds of 'good night' and 'see you next week' were heard as people left. Not wanting to be left alone with Bobby, Sue slipped out to leave with the bulk of the crowd. She'd taken a few steps out the door when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her.

Her dark green eyes stared up at Bobby.

"We need to talk," he said seriously.

"There's nothing to say." Even through her light jacket, the touch of his hand sent a shiver down her spine.

"I know why you left Chicago."

She opened her mouth to ask how he knew but snapped it shut when she realized only one person could have told him the truth—Terry. But why would he tell Bobby?

"Then you know why we can't. I have to go, Bobby," she pleaded.

"Sue, I can take care of myself," he said softly. "I'm a Federal agent who's been trained in self-defense. I have friends who are Federal agents. They won't let anything happen to me either." He took a step closer.

"I…I…" His nearness was making it difficult for Sue to think.

"I've missed you." His hand had slipped down to grasp hers. "More than you could possibly realize."

She could feel her determination to keep her distance seep away with the feel of his warm hand covering hers. She had to restrain herself from throwing her arms around him.

"What say we continue this conversation elsewhere, say at a restaurant over dinner?" he proposed. "This area is not the most conducive to holding a discussion."

"A discussion?"

"A very serious one."

"I'll pick up my car by the shop and follow you."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Bobby said promptly. "I'll drive. We can get your car later."

----------


	16. Chapter 16

11

It Had to be You

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. RL interrupts yet again. And, there was a section that I had to wrestle with. It was a tough two out of three.

----------

Chapter 16

"Not to your liking?" asked Bobby as he observed Sue toying with her food. "Would you like to order something else?"

"It's not the food," she confessed putting down her fork. "It's me. I'm nervous."

"To be with me?" he asked gravely.

"I'm nervous _for_ you," she said anxiously. "What if Jeff has someone watching us right now? What if he's calling him at this very minute? What if…"

"Sue," Bobby tried to stem the flow of words. He reached for her hand and squeezed to get her attention. "Sue."

He caught her attention. She paused and looked at him.

"I know you won't like it but when a source informed me that the bloody ba…," he stopped. "When that person," he amended, "was reported dating again, I did some discreet investigating on the matter."

"You did?" She didn't know whether to be upset or not.

He nodded.

"And what did you discover?"

"Your ex-fiance is seeing someone."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"If you can give me a name then maybe I can believe he's moved on."

"Sheryl Marshall."

"Sheryl Marshall?"

"That's right."

"The boss' daughter?"

Bobby nodded.

"For how long?"

"Two months."

"Two months," she echoed in disbelief. She paused as she processed the new information. "So he's not interested in me any more."

"It doesn't look like it although in my humble opinion that makes him a blasted fool." He looked at her meaningfully causing her face to turn a faint pink.

"So it's over?"

"You don't have to be afraid any more," he said gently. "Not for me…not for yourself."

"I was never afraid for myself."

His grip on her hand tightened.

"We've spent three months apart," he earnestly. "Three very long and very miserable months. Three months that should've been spent getting to know one another better—just as we planned."

Her eyes never left his face.

"If you're willing, I'd like to erase those months and start over again."

"From the beginning or where we left off?" slipped out from Sue's lips before she knew it. "I mean," she said in embarrassment when she realized how suggestive her words sounded, "I'd like to think about it."

Bobby's eyes brightened at her unintentional remark. Perhaps she missed him as much as he missed her.

"You can have all the time you want provided your final answer yes."

Much as she wanted to say yes right then and there, it was difficult to overcome three months of anxiety for his safety. She really did need time…time to adjust to the change in the dynamics of the circumstances.

"I won't push, Sue. I can be a man of great patience."

"Thanks," she said appreciatively as she relaxed.

"I think I better head home," she said gently tugging her hand. Instantly he released it.

"Must you?"

"I have to be up early for work."

"Perhaps a short after dinner stroll?" he proposed reluctant to end the evening just yet.

"Well…"

"Please?"

It _would_ be nice to be together a little while longer, she thought. What would it matter if she spent a few more minutes with Bobby? Besides, how could she resist that puppy dog expression?

"All right," she relented.

Bobby smiled charmingly. "Shall we?"

----------

"How do you like DC so far?" asked Bobby conversationally as they strolled down the street.

"What little I've seen I like," she responded.

"What have you seen?"

"You want a list?"

"Sure. You showed me some of the sights of Chicago…I'd like to show you DC. So, where have you gone?"

"Well, I've been to the shop."

"That's a given."

"I've been to the shelter."

"Also a given. Any place interesting?"

"Does the market count?"

"You mean you've been in DC for two months and that's all you've seen—the shop, the shelter and the market?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why not? Too busy?"

"I was afraid I'd run into you," she said truthfully.

He stopped taken aback at her answer.

"It sounds silly now, I know," she admitted with a rueful smile, "but at the time it seemed like a good plan."

He reached for her hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

Sue could feel her heart flutter at the intimate gesture. "For what?"

"Trying to protect me." With his other hand, he began lightly stroking her cheek.

"Bobby?"

"Yea?" He stared into her dark green eyes.

"You're making it very difficult for me to think."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are."

"What am I doing?" he asked softly as he wrapped both his hands around hers.

"Making love to me."

"Would you like me to stop?"

"No!…Yes!…I mean…I don't know what I mean," said a flustered Sue.

"All right," he said as he carefully he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingertips caressed her jawline. "I won't take advantage of your state of mind at the moment."

Sue felt a strange sense of disappointment at his statement. What was the matter with her? she thought. She should be pleased he was such a gentleman. But a tiny part of her wanted him to sweep her off her feet and take her somewhere where they could make wild passionate love. It was dangerous being this close to him.

Bobby watched as conflicting emotions flickered across Sue's face. He would have to take it slow and easy, he decided. He wanted her to come to him freely and joyously. He could be a very patient man when necessary and it was very necessary in this case.

"If we're getting to know one another, that means we need to see each—just as we planned," he said as they continued their walk. This time, he kept hold of her hand.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"Dinner tomorrow night?"

"I feel as though _I_ owe you a dinner after tonight."

"What do you suggest?"

"You could come over for dinner."

"Sounds dangerous, Miss Thomas. We'd be alone," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, we won't," she said instantly. "I'm staying with a friend. She'll be home."

"Ah…a chaperone. Don't you trust me?"

Even after a three-month separation, there was no denying their strong mutual attraction. Having a third person around might help to dampen the sparks between them.

"It's not you—it's me I don't trust."

"I have no objections if you decide to throw yourself at me," he teased.

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

"What about the weekend?"

"I work in the morning."

"That would still leave the afternoon, evening and the long lovely night," he said in satisfaction. "We could do a bit of sightseeing, have dinner at my place and talk…among other things."

"Oh." She looked at him frowning. "I would love to do the sightseeing part but we still run into the same problem if we have dinner at your place."

"And that is?"

"We'd be alone."

He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Perhaps after tonight I can convince you to live dangerously," he said softly as his lips met hers.

----------

"Anything interesting happened last night?" asked Janice as she drank her morning coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"I went to bed after ten and you still weren't home."

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. I sleep like a log…which is a good thing the way my Harry snored."

She watched Sue thoughtfully as she poured out some cereal. In the three months since the pretty blonde had moved in, Janice noticed she rarely went out socially. Her world seemed to revolve around the shop, her volunteer work and home.

"Not that you need to explain anything to me…I'm not your mother," Janice said nonchalantly, " but…was there a reason you came home so late? Car trouble? Problem at the shelter? Anything I could've helped with?"

"Uh..no, nothing like that," Sue fumbled. How to tell Janice she'd invited Bobby over for dinner?

"Like I said," Janice reiterated, "you don't owe me an explanation. You're a big girl." She took another sip.

"I ran into a friend I haven't seen in a while and he insisted we catch up over dinner," Sue blurted.

"He?"

Janice pounced on the pronoun as she eyed Sue. As far as she knew, Sue knew only her co-workers at the shop and the people she'd met at the homeless shelter.

"Uh…yeah. Someone I knew in Chicago."

"Visiting?"

"Uh…no."

"He lives here?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's good." She paused. "Had a good time?"

A smile lingered on her lips at the memory of last night. Seeing him…being with Bobby, she had felt the tight knot of anxiety loosen. For the first time in a long time, she felt contented.

"We did."

Janice's sharp eyes had spotted the change in Sue's expression. Who could this friend be?

"Seeing him again?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. You are, too."

"I am?"

Sue took a breath. "I invited him over for dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind," she added quickly.

Who the heck is this guy? wondered Janice. The same guy Terry had hinted at when he'd first called?

"Not a problem. Does this guy have a name?"

"I think you've heard me mention it before," Sue answered nervously.

Janice looked at her expectantly.

"Bobby…Bobby Manning."

Sue waited for her friend's reaction. She was not disappointed.

"The same Bobby Manning you told me yesterday to tell that you were no longer working at the shop?" Janice asked incredulously. "That Bobby Manning?"

"Uh…yeah."

Damn! thought Janice as she stared at the younger woman. That Terry must be psychic! Step three in his plan had happened!

"And what brought about this change of heart?"

"Change of heart?"

"What made you change your mind about him?"

"We did something we should've done a long time ago."

"And that is?"

"We talked." Among other things, thought Sue.

"I always told Harry it's good to communicate. Communicate, communicate, communicate. That's the key to a good relationship." She put down her coffee cup. "So, now you're friends again."

Sue nodded. "That's why I invited him over. I want you to meet him."

"That'll be great if he's here before seven."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry," Janice apologized. "I thought I told you."

Sue frowned in consternation. "Told me what?"

"Poker night got switched to tomorrow night instead of Saturday. Sorry." Her face brightened. "But, that means you can have the whole place to yourselves. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she laughed. She stopped when she noticed the look of dismay. "What's the problem?

"I'll be alone with Bobby," Sue said worriedly.

"And that's a bad idea?"

"Could be a dangerous one."

"Why?

"Things seem to happen when we're alone," Sue admitted ruefully.

"I don't see the problem," Janice said reassuringly. "You're both mature adults. Whatever happens happens."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"I know this is sounding redundant but why?"

"I haven't known Bobby very long."

"And this is a problem because….?"

"Because I haven't known him very long? Everything's happening so quickly?"

Janice stared at Sue trying to make sense of what she was saying. "Is that how you feel about this guy? He's rushing you?"

"No!" Sue said instantly. "No! That's not how I feel! Which is really strange since I've known him only a handful of days."

"You think you're rushing him?" said Janice thoughtfully.

"No! At least I don't think so," replied Sue remembering last night's kiss.

"Do you care for the guy?"

"I do."

"Is he married?"

"No."

"Involved with someone else?"

"Not that I know of."

"Does he care for you?"

"I think so."

"Then honey, what's the problem?" Janice asked seriously.

"Maybe there isn't one now."

----------


	17. Chapter 17

14

It Had to be You

A/N1: This is where the K+ rating comes in. As always, delicately handled. Got you curious, huh?

A/N2: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and provide feedback. Thank you to the "old" faithfuls and thank you to the newbies. All comments are welcome and much appreciated.

----------

Chapter 17

"G'day, mates!" said a cheerful Bobby as he strode into the bullpen. "And how is everyone this fine summer day?"

All eyes swiveled in his direction for a moment then each other. What had happened?

"It walks like Bobby, it looks like Bobby, it even sounds like Bobby," quipped Myles. "Is the old Bobby Manning back?"

"I don't know what you mean, Myles," Bobby declared as he hung up his coat. "I've always been here."

"Perhaps in body but definitely not in spirit," Myles drawled.

"I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu here," muttered Lucy as she stopped chatting with Tara.

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

"The last time he was this cheerful was when…" Lucy stopped, her jaw dropping when she remembered.

"When what?" Tara repeated inquisitively.

"Good morning, ladies!" smiled Bobby as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "You're looking quite lovely this morning. Had a good evening?"

Lucy and Tara glanced at each other.

"Looks like you did," commented Tara.

"That I did," he said genially. He held up his mug to them. "Have a good day."

Lucy and Tara's eyes followed the cheery agent back to his desk.

"Wow!" remarked a non-plussed Tara. "He really is in a good mood."

"Yeah," agreed Lucy thoughtfully. She really needed to talk to Jack. "It's good to see the Bobby we know and sometimes love back."

"I know what you mean," Tara concurred. "He has been kind of quiet lately, hasn't he? I think it all started when he stopped getting those wonderful chocolate chip cookies."

Lucy held her breath wondering if Tara would put two and two together.

"I would be upset if my source dried up, too," Tara finished. "Those cookies were fabulous."

Lucy heaved a little sigh of relief. For a person as bright as Tara, when it came to making personal connections, she sometimes needed a helping hand. In this case, Lucy was reluctant to give it because it wasn't her secret to share. Not that it was really a secret, she thought—or was it?

"Anything new on the homeless killer case?" asked Bobby.

"No," D answered. "Right now we have no new leads. I'm thinking we'll have to visit the shelters and take pictures of the volunteers and staff members and see if there are any familiar faces among the shelters. Other than that, we just have to sit and wait until we get more information."

"Like another murder?" Myles interjected.

"I hope it doesn't come down to that," said D.

"Special delivery for Bobby Manning," announced Jack as he walked through the bullpen door. He held a beribboned cardboard box in his hands.

Bobby looked up startled. "For me?"

"Shirley gave this to me downstairs." Jack paused. "Well, to be more accurate, I had to pry this out of her hands. She was debating whether you'd notice anything was missing."

"What are you babbling about?" Bobby held out his hand.

"Look at the box."

Bobby stared at the cover. The words 'Sweet Treats' swirled on the top.

"Hey!" exclaimed Myles as he craned his neck to see the writing. "You ordered something from there and didn't tell the rest of us? That doesn't seem very team-like. You need to talk to him, D."

"If he shares whatever's in there, all will be forgiven," D stated.

"Well," demanded Myles, "are you going to open it?"

"Give the man a little space," instructed Jack. "You look like a bunch of hungry vultures circling over a dying man."

"That," grimaced Tara taking a step back, "is not a very flattering image."

It had its effect. They returned back to their seats and pretended to go back to their work while Bobby untied the ribbon.

A note lay on top of a dozen neatly packed chocolate chip cookies. Bobby picked it up to read.

"Bobby,

Thank God (and Terry and Mark, too!)

for second chances. Looking forward

to tonight.

Sue"

A goofy smile appeared on his face as his eyes gleamed joyously. Life was definitely looking rosy.

Pocketing the card, he held up the box and smiled graciously, "Cookies, any one?"

----------

Bobby couldn't wait to see Sue again. He found himself holding his breath hoping the day would pass uneventfully at work. Finally, it was time to leave. He bounced up neatly stacking the files on his desk. Home for a quick shower, he thought as he put the pencils and pen in his desk, pick up some flowers and then he'd head over to Sue's place.

"Leaving so soon?" commented Myles who had been watching his teammate with interest. Bobby rarely left early especially the past few months.

"Time to go, Myles," he said as he reached for his jacket. "Have a nice weekend everyone," he called out as he strode swiftly out the bullpen.

"Someone was in a hurry," D remarked. "I could feel the wind when he ran by."

"Yeah," agreed Tara, "I noticed that, too. What's up?"

"Methinks the man has a date," Myles said. "And if speed is a factor, a very important one."

"But who?" Tara asked. "He hasn't been seeing anyone as far as we know." Her eyes narrowed as a thought struck her. "Correction…as far as I know."

She rounded her desk and stood midway between Jack's and Lucy's desks. They were suspiciously quiet.

"What do you two know?"

Jack held up his hands in innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucy shrugged. "Why would you think we know anything?"

"Oh, maybe it's because neither one of you is saying anything," said Myles. "That in and of itself is highly suspicious."

"Highly suspicious or not," remarked D as he reached for his coat, "Bobby has the right idea. It's quitting time and for once, I can be home in time for dinner. Barring any unforeseen emergency, I'll see you all on Monday."

"So what do you two know that we don't know?" asked Myles echoing Tara.

"It has something to do with those chocolate chip cookies, doesn't it?" Tara questioned.

"And that place Sweet Treats," added Myles. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "It's that new baker, isn't it?"

"You're right!" agreed Tara caught up in the moment. "Wait! How do you know it's the baker?" She looked confused.

"Remember the day I brought those tarts from that place?"

"Yeah," replied Jack dryly, "I have it marked on my calendar—Myles brought pastries to work."

"Ha, ha," Myles responded sarcastically. "Very funny. Do you want to hear my evidence or not?"

"I do," voiced Tara.

"Bobby refused a tart."

Lucy looked disgusted. "That's your evidence?"

"Hey! I'm just getting started! He also said he's cutting out chocolate chip cookies which we know he loves."

"Not eating pastries could just mean he's watching his diet," Jack pointed out.

"What about those notes in each of the boxes? I'm sure they didn't say 'To Bobby From the Cookie Fairy'," Myles pointed out triumphantly.

"Does it really matter who it is?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah," Jack seconded.

"Well no, it doesn't _really_ matter in the great scheme of life," responded Myles. "But if we knew the identity of the cookie baker perhaps we could get her, and I'm assuming it's a female, to branch out in other varieties. Oatmeal raisin is a particular favorite as is Russian tea cookies."

"The cookie baker is Bobby's cookie baker," said Jack pointedly. "Be happy he's sharing what he gets

"Couldn't we just suggest…?"

"No!" said Jack firmly.

"Just a little…"

"No."

Myles sat down defeated.

"Okay," said Tara," since we've established we're not asking Bobby to ask his friend to make our favorites, how 'bout we go somewhere to eat? All this talk about cookies is making me hungry and lunch was a long time ago."

"I'm free tonight," said Lucy. "Count me in."

"Sounds good," agreed Jack. "What about you, Myles?"

"Sure…why not?"

----------

Bobby pressed the doorbell. Nervously he wiped his hands on his pants legs. He felt like he was a teenager on his first date.

An older woman opened the door. "Bobby Manning?"

"In the flesh," he smiled. "You must be Janice."

"That's me. Come in," she gestured as she stepped aside to let him in.

Janice's eyes swept the lanky dinner guest. "Yup, you look just the way Sue described you."

Bobby looked at her with the question plainly in his eyes.

"I think her exact words were tall, good-looking and a nice smile," she recalled. "Though she did forget to mention the dimples."

Bobby grinned a bit embarrassed but pleased. "Sue's told me how wonderful you've been to her."

"She's pretty wonderful herself."

"You won't get any arguments from me on that point."

"What's the occasion?" Janice asked when she spotted the bouquet.

"No special reason."

"My husband used to bring me flowers for no reason at all," Janice reminisced. "Funny how all those times always seemed to lead to…" her voice trailed away as she cast a speculative glance at Bobby. "Hmmm."

He didn't think it was possible but he could feel a slight blush creep into his cheeks under her probing stare.

"If you could just tell me where she is…," he requested.

"In the kitchen," she replied. "Through the dining room."

"Thanks."

"And Bobby?"

He paused and looked over his shoulder.

"I won't be home."

"You're not staying for dinner?"

"Can't. It's Texas Hold'em night," she said with a grin.

"Good luck."

"And Bobby?"

"Yea?"

"I won't be home 'til late."

There was no doubt about it—he was definitely blushing.

Nodding, he headed for the kitchen.

Sue was at the counter prepping the salad when she felt an arm slip around her waist and a peck on her cheek.

Immediately, she twisted around to view her visitor. "Bobby!"

"Hello, Sue," he smiled as he bent down to kiss her. The brief welcoming kiss deepened as her arms wrapped around his neck. As they separated for air, his conversation with Janice popped into his mind.

"Mmm, that was very…" began Sue.

She stopped and looked at Bobby in concern.

"Are you all right? You seem a little flushed. Are you coming down with something?" She put a cool hand to his forehead.

"Um…no, I'm fine," he assured her. "It was just a little hot outside."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He held out the bouquet of flowers to her.

"Just a small token of appreciation for the chocolate chip cookies you sent this morning. Everyone loved them including yours truly." He kissed her again. "What's on the dinner menu?"

"Cornish game hen with fresh asparagus and rice pilaf."

"Mmm, sounds delicious."

"Wait until you taste it."

His forefinger gently outlined her face. Her skin felt so soft…so smooth beneath his fingertip. "I know it will be a meal to remember."

"Bobby?" She was finding difficult to think.

"Mmm?" he replied absent-mindedly. If I remember correctly I think she likes being kissed right here, he thought, as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for the flowers," she said breathlessly. "They're lovely. I think…I think I should put them in water."

"Yea, you should," he murmured as he bent down to put his thought into action.

"Bobby? What…what are you doing?' she asked beginning to melt under his gentle assault.

He began nibbling her earlobe in response. The flowers dropped to the floor.

"I have a surprise for dessert," she said desperately trying to remain sensible.

He paused for a moment as he pulled back, a naughty glint in his gaze. "Starting dinner with the dessert is always a welcome surprise," he said impudently.

"That's not what I meant!" she protested feebly.

"Oh? What did you mean," he asked softly as his long fingers caressed her face.

"I meant…I meant…," she stammered. He was making it difficult to have a coherent thought. As she gazed into his teasing blue-grey eyes, all she could think of was him.

"Yes?"

"I…I can't…I can't think straight, Bobby."

"And this is a problem because….?"

"Because I know it's crazy and it's not logical. We've only known each other a few days but…but I think I'm in love with you, Bobby Manning. I didn't mean to…I didn't want to so soon after Jeff but somehow it just happened…_you_ happened and I don't…"

The flow of words halted when Bobby kissed her.

"Remember that day on the ferry?" he said when they broke for air.

"How could I forget?"

He smiled. "You weren't the only one to feel the connection here," he said tapping her heart. "I felt it then and I feel it even stronger now."

"Oh, Bobby!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Even after being separated for all these months?"

"Especially after being separated all these months," he emphasized. "I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"Neither could I."

"Then why are we still talking?" he demanded softly.

For an answer, she tiptoed to press her lips against his. His hold tightened as he pulled her closer. They were oblivious to the presence of the woman at the doorway.

Janice smiled in satisfaction as she looked upon the scene before her. She'd come to tell them her ride had come and she was leaving.

"Yup, just like Harry," she said in satisfaction as she turned to leave. "It's those flowers. They work every time."

----------

"Why is it that I can't be in your company for more than two days without falling into your arms and your bed?" Sue asked as she lay in his embrace.

He pulled away slightly so she could see his lips. "Let me point out that you have yet to share _my_ bed," he reminded her.

"You know what I mean."

"I do and I like to think it's my irresistible charm and our mutual attraction."

"There is that." She kissed him "Now, Mr. Manning," she began as she sat up, "are you hungry?"

At the mischievious gleam in his eyes, she hastily corrected herself, "For dinner…I meant dinner."

"I would much rather stay here with you." He pulled himself up and nuzzled her neck.

"Bobby, what'll we say to Janice when she comes home and dinner is still in the oven?"

"She won't be home until late. It's Texas Hold 'em night I understand."

"She _told_ you she'd be home late?"

"That she did. A right thoughtful sheila."

"You think she knew what was going to happen?"

"I think she had a pretty good idea."

"She's one of the reasons I said yes."

"What did she say?"

"She just said life is short and she's right." She looked at him with a serious expression. "I let you walk out of my life once, Bobby. I won't let it happen again unless…unless you want to leave."

"Never."

----------

"A delicious meal," pronounced Bobby as he laid down his fork.

"It wasn't too dry? After all, it was in the oven a little longer than planned," she teased.

"A small price to pay for that wonderful appetizer," he smirked. "Or was that dessert?"

"I have dessert for you," she informed him. "It's something you said you like."

"I liked what we did," he grinned as he thought of their detour to the bedroom.

"I see you have a one-track mind, Mr. Manning," she observed.

"I call it being focused."

"Focused, huh? I think there's another word for it," she retorted. "I'll be right back."

In a couple of minutes, she returned placing a dessert plate in front of him.

"Apple pie ala mode?" he asked incredulously.

"You did say you liked apple pie, didn't you?"

"I think once…in passing." He looked at her admiringly. "You know, you're amazing." He reached to pull her down onto his lap to kiss her.

"Tell me that after you try the pie."

She reached for the plate and put a forkful of pie into his mouth. She watched anxiously as he chewed, then swallowed.

"Well?"

"Without a doubt, the best apple pie I've ever tasted—barring my mum's," he announced.

"Good answer," said Sue approvingly.

"It's the truth."

"That deserves another bite." A forkful of pie was poised to be served.

"I'd much prefer a kiss."

"After you finish the pie."

"Bribery. That's a federal offense."

"What's the punishment?"

"One kiss per calorie."

"That's over three hundred kisses!"

"Then you better start serving your sentence now."

"And where am I going to serve out this sentence?"

"Right here," he said pulling her face down to his. "One, two…" he whispered.

----------


	18. Chapter 18

9

It Had to be You

A/N: I like this chapter. So biased. I hope you like it, too. And thanks for the feedback. Always appreciated.

----------

Chapter 18

Sue punched in the speed dial number of Terry and waited for the call to go through. Should she be upset, grateful or perhaps a little of one and a lot of the other?

"_Sue! What's up_?" scrolled across her Blackberry.

"Are you busy?" It was Monday afternoon.

"_Have you forgotten Monday is my day to play catch up on the paperwork?"_

"I was just checking in case things have changed."

"_You haven't been gone that long_," he snorted. "_So, what's the reason for the call?"_

"I'm calling to rip into you for telling Bobby why I left Chicago," Sue declared.

"_Why? You bumped into each other?"_

"Darn right!"

"_Thousands of people in DC and you two meet? How the hell you managed that, Thomas?"_

"Do you think it had anything to do with the fact that Janice's shop is less than three blocks from the Hoover building?"

"_I forgot. You can't expect me to remember everything single detail about my friends. I barely remember my girls' birthdays!"_

"I think you planned this whole thing, Terry Hughes—engineering the move to DC, getting me this job with Janice. You were counting on the fact that Bobby and I would eventually run into each other."

"_I didn't know it would happen. DC is filled with people that never meet."_

"I thought you said you never gave advice."

"_I don't. Nobody listens_."

"I do…did."

"_Did you listen when I told you not to marry that guy?"_

"You never told me that."

"_You see? I don't give advice. Even though I thought you were making a mistake I never said a word."_ There was a pause. "_So?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_The reason why you're calling. Either you're really pissed with me for telling the guy or you want to throw your arms around me and kiss me. Which is it?"_

"Is Michele the jealous type?"

Terry smiled at Sue's implication. "_Nope_."

"That's good. I think I'm in love with him, Terry."

"_I know you are_." It had been obvious to him three months ago.

"You know?"

"_Hey, I know everything_."

"How does he feel about me?"

"_Do I really need to tell you?"_

"No, you don't," she said softly. Bobby had spent the entire weekend demonstrating how much he did care for her. He'd been sweet, considerate and very, very affectionate. She hadn't made it home until Sunday night to Janice's complete lack of surprise.

"_Sue? You still there? Hello? Hello? Should I hang up? Anybody…"_

She finally noticed the words scrolling across. "Sorry. Daydreaming."

"_So everything's okay?_"

"Better than okay. Thanks, Terry…for everything."

"_You deserve it. Just one thing_."

"Anything."

"_You bring that guy here for a visit before the wedding. I want to get to know him better."_

"Wedding? We've just started dating!"

"_Didn't I just tell you I know everything? Trust me on this."_

"Marriage may not be on his agenda," she reminded her friend.

"_If_ _he's as smart as I think he is, he's not about to let you go_."

"You think so?"

"_I know so."_

"Does this mean if we get married and have children, we'll have to name the first born after you?" she joked.

"_That's a thought_." Another pause. "_Happy?"_

"Extremely. Terry?"

"_Yeah_?"

"Thanks…really. I feel as though you're my fairy godfather."

"_I look ridiculous in a tutu. Say hi to Janice for me."_

"I will, you sweetheart you. Give my love to Michele and the girls. Bye."

Terry had been such a good friend from the beginning. Sue counted him among her blessings. Bobby was definitely another blessing and he was coming for dinner tonight.

She was hunting for her recipe for lasagna when her Blackberry vibrated. It was Bobby.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"_Hi yourself_," he smiled. It was wonderful to hear her voice. It would be even better to be with her. Spending the past thirty-six hours with her had spoiled him.

"I'm just starting dinner. I hope you like lasagna."

"_That's what I'm calling about_."

"You have to cancel," she guessed attempting to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"_There's an emergency meeting and I don't know when it'll end_."

"Shall I keep dinner warm for you?"

"_I wish I could say yes but…"_

"You don't know when it'll end." She sighed.

"_If it ends early I'll call_."

"If it ends late you can still call," she suggested hopefully.

"_I will_."

"I miss you."

"_Same here_."

He wished he could say more but in the bullpen it was impossible. He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Jack. His thumb was pointing towards the door.

"_Sue, I have to go. Talk to you later."_

"Bye."

He'd warned her that his schedule was unpredictable and cancelled plans were an occupational hazard. Well, she thought, she just better get used to it. Now where was her recipe book? She and Janice still needed to eat.

----------

"That was a long meeting," announced Tara blinking her eyes.

"Better to be prepared for contingencies than not having a back-up plan," responded D. "You know how I hate surprises when we go in for a raid."

"My sentiments exactly," agreed Myles.

"Was it my imagination or did the ATF people actually seem friendly this time?" asked Lucy.

"I noticed that, too," Jack commented. "Maybe they finally read the inter-agency co-operation memo."

"That'll be a first," Myles said dryly. "I didn't know they could read."

"Now, now, Myles," soothed D, "be nice. They're trying to be."

"It's all a façade," he declared.

"Even the cute little redhead, Myles?" mentioned Bobby with a smirk. "She seemed to make it a point to sit next to you and involve you in the discussion."

"Did you notice that, too?" remarked Tara. "I _thought_ there was a little more touchage than normal between agencies."

"You think so?" preened Myles for a moment as he adjusted his tie. "She was rather attractive, wasn't she?"

"And not a very good judge of character," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Be nice, Lucy," D repeated. "After all, Myles does have his good points…I think."

Myles cast a sardonic glance at his friend.

"Oh, come on, Dimitrius," placated Lucy, "you know I was just kidding…sort of…a little…maybe."

"Your effort at an apology underwhelms me, Lucy," said Myles acerbically.

"Well, at least you knew it was an apology so the intent was clear."

"It's only because of my penetrating intelligence."

"Oh, puh-lease."

"I would love to listen to the two of you harangue each other," interrupted Bobby, "but I'd like to leave sooner than later." He looked at his watch, then at Myles and Lucy.

"Truce?" suggested Myles holding out his hand. Although it sounded as though he and Lucy did not like each other, he enjoyed her sarcastic wit. It kept him on his toes.

Lucy stared suspiciously and saw the attempt was genuine. "Truce," she agreed. Myles could be a major pain-in-the-ass but he could also be quite charming when he wanted to. She should know.

"Good," said Jack in satisfaction. "Now that we're all friends, let's go over the details once more, shall we?"

"We'll have surveillance set up in the van. Will and Dane from ATF will be in there with Lucy and me. We'll co-ordinate the visuals and audio. As soon as we know everyone's inside the warehouse, we'll give the okay to proceed with the raid."

"People will be stationed here, here, here, and here," continued D pointing to the map on the case board, "with back-up close by in case anyone manages to slip through."

"We have to make sure no one suspects our man on the inside," he warned. "He gets treated like everyone else."

"You sure no one has any idea he's a mole?" asked Jack.

D shook his head. "Wes is so convincing, if I didn't know any better, I'd think he was part of the group, too."

"Too convincing?" Jack asked.

"We're talking about Wes here, Jack," Bobby brought up. "He wouldn't."

"Anything is possible," said D, "but I agree with Bobby. Wes walks a fine line at times but he'd never cross it."

"I don't think so either but when a guy's been undercover as long as he has, you have to consider the possibility that it's no longer pretend but real," responded Jack.

"No argument there, Sparky," said Bobby.

"Lucy, Tara has the list of equipment and manpower we'll need to pull off the raid tomorrow," D instructed. "I know it's short notice but…"

"I'll get on it asap," she stated immediately catching his drift.

"We'll help," said Jack.

----------

"Are you sure?" asked Bobby as he spoke into the phone. "It's…" he held up his arm, " almost nine. It'll take me about forty minutes to get there. Don't you have to be at work by six?"

"I'm willing to give up my beauty sleep to see you," she replied. "That is…if you're willing to drive here."

"I'm willing to go anywhere to see you."

"Such mush, Mr. Manning."

"It is, isn't it?" he said grinning.

"But the sentiment is appreciated."

"That's good because it was sincerely meant. And on that note, Miss Thomas, I'm ending this call so I can see you sooner than later and so you can get a decent night's sleep."

"Which would be a change after this weekend," she teased.

"I don't recall any protests from you about the lack of sleep over the weekend."

"Oh, I wasn't complaining," she replied, "just making a comment."

"Favorable?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'll see you in forty minutes—or less."

----------


	19. Chapter 19

10

It Had to be You

----------

Chapter 19

"You're looking pleased with yourself," commented Mark when he spotted Sue entering the kitchen area of the shelter.

"I do?" she deposited her purse in the closet for the volunteers.

"Very pleased," he asserted. "Anything interesting happened since Thursday?" If her glow was any indication, the little divine intervention was very successful.

Sue eyed her friend certain he had a hand in bringing Bobby and she together. "If we weren't in public, I would throw my arms around you and kiss you."

"I don't know if you should do that in private either. I'm a priest, remember?" he grinned lopsidedly.

"No, I don't. You're just Mark to me."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said decidedly. "So I take it this FBI agent is the guy you told me about?"

"Yes."

"And the reason why you ran away in the first place has been resolved?"

"I didn't run away."

"You didn't stay."

"I was…"

"Father Dancy!" a voice overwhelmed Sue's.

"Yes, Joe?" Mark pointed in the direction of the speaker.

"Need your help. Problem with one of the guys."

"Coming." He turned back to Sue. "We'll continue this conversation later."

Other volunteers began to drift in. Greetings and waves filled the air as belongings were stored and aprons donned.

The first of the diners began filtering in. Bits of conversations floated back and forth and soon it became busy.

"Hi, Richie!" greeted Sue. She looked around. "Where's Eric?"

A worried frown was on the man's forehead. "I need to talk to you about him, Sue."

"Is anything wrong?" A matching look of concern appeared on her face.

"That's what I need to talk you about."

Aware of the line backing up, she nodded. "After I'm done here."

"Fine. I'll wait for you."

What could the problem be? she wondered as she continued to serve. Was he on another binge? When life became too much for Eric, he drank. Combined with his diabetes, it was not a good combination. Was he lying somewhere in need of their help?

----------

"All teams are in place," announced Tara as the final team checked in.

"And now we wait," commented Bobby to Jack as they sat in one of the surveillance vehicles discreetly parked a short distance away from the warehouse.

"Now, we wait," concurred Jack as he peered into the darkness. It was quiet. The street was nearly deserted of pedestrian traffic with parked vehicles here and there.

"You the last to leave last night?" he asked.

"Yea."

"I thought you had somewhere to go."

"Made a phone call first."

"To Sue?"

"Uh-huh."

"You get to see her?"

"Yea," he answered a smile on his face. She had dinner waiting for him when he arrived at the house. It was a warm feeling to have someone to come home to.

"Had a nice time?"

"Very."

"You seem reluctant to talk." Bobby's one word responses were in sharp contrast to his usual conversational style.

"Not reluctant, mate. Just a bit overwhelmed with everything's that happened," was Bobby's reply.

"In a good way?"

"Definitely."

"We gonna meet her any time soon or you afraid she'll learn the truth about you if we do?" kidded Jack. 

A wry expression appeared on Bobby's face. "I'm planning to ask her if she'd like to go to that formal dinner we have next week. You know, the one we all have to attend. Is that soon enough?"

Jack looked amused. "I don't know. The girls may show up at Sweet Treats hoping for a glimpse of Sue and knowing Lucy, she may even ask to meet the cookie baker."

Bobby rolled his eyes. Lucy was a wonderful friend and her attention to detail made her a great asset to the team. At the same time, that same tenacity could be a real pain when she became interested in something—or someone.

"Further discussion will have to be put on hold," Bobby remarked. "Look," he said spotting a figure headed towards to the warehouse.

Immediately, Jack spoke into his mike. "Tara…"

"I was just about to alert the teams," was the response before he could even get the rest of the sentence out of his mouth.

Two more men followed.

"Looks like the show is about to begin," commented Bobby.

----------

Sue slid into the chair opposite Richie. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I'm worried about Eric."

"What happened?"

"He found out on Friday his mother was really sick…dying, in fact. I told him to ask Father Dancy or Brother Donahue for the money for plane fare so he could see her but he didn't want to."

"Why not?"

Richie shrugged. "We may be homeless but some of us still have our pride. It's hard to ask especially when they've done so much for us already."

Sue understood. Since helping at the shelter, she had come to see these men and women as individuals. Some were there because of poor choices they'd made in their lives but many had been caught up in circumstances beyond their control. The shelter provided the only note of stability in their lives.

"I could give him the money if he doesn't want to ask them," offered Sue. "Or I could get the plane ticket for him."

Richie flashed a smile. "He wouldn't take it from you either." The smile disappeared. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. She died the next day. I haven't seen him since then and I don't think he's been taking his medication either."

"Oh dear," Sue said worriedly. "Have you told Father Dancy or Brother Donahue?"

He shook his head. "I hate to bother them cause they've been so busy so I've been looking for him myself."

"Any luck?"

"Nope."

She stood up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked in surprise.

"To look for Eric."

----------

"All teams, the final target has just entered the building," announced Tara. Agents began running quietly into designated areas. "Position check."

"All teams in place and ready to go," she stated after a couple of minutes. She glanced at the two ATF members. They gave her a nod.

"On my mark, get ready. One, two, three…now!"

The agents burst through the front warehouse doors.

"Federal agents!" they shouted as they poured into the room. "Federal agents! Put your hands up!" As some of the suspects headed towards the back entrance, more agents spilled in to contain them.

One guard had managed to slip behind some crates in the confusion of the raid and quietly waited until he could escape. He crept towards the opening in the front. Only one agent stood in his way. If he got rid of him, maybe he could escape. Desperation could make a man run fast. Raising his gun, he carefully aimed for the tall agent.

Jack scanned the room surveying the scene checking for any loose ends when he spotted a movement near the entrance.

"Bobby! Behind you!"

Bobby whirled around as the sound of two guns firing filled the air. The gunman went down flat on his face.

Hurriedly, Jack went over to check the gunman kicking the weapon out of reach. "Don't move or I will shoot," he ordered while two other agents had come over. Only then did he risk a look at Bobby. He was standing clutching his left arm.

"Attempted murder of an FBI agent, Washington," commented Jack as one of the raid members frisked the downed man. "That should put you away for a nice long time. Cuff him," he commanded. The other agent retrieved and bagged the weapon for evidence.

"Ouch!" grunted the gunman. "I'm injured here."

Yeah, my heart bleeds for you." Jack walked away to check on Bobby. Myles was already assessing the damage.

"You okay?" asked Jack.

"Hurts like hell."

"He'll live," Myles pronounced. "Flesh wound in the upper arm. The bullet just grazed him."

Bobby grimaced. "You make it sound so minor."

"It _is_ minor as far as bullet wounds go," Myles reminded him. "Be grateful the bullet's not stuck in your arm. That would entail probing with a sharp instrument or possibly surgery with a very sharp knife to…"

"I get it, Myles," Bobby interrupted stemming the gruesome details.

"The paramedics should be here any minute," Jack said. "Have them take a look at that arm." He walked over to D and the head of the ATF team, Carl Manetti.

"How's Bobby?" asked D.

"Flesh wound," Jack reported. "After he gets it cleaned and bandaged, he'll be as good as new."

"The gunman?" asked Manetti.

"He'll live."

Jack looked around. "We got everyone?"

Big smiles appeared on the leaders of both teams. "And everything," confirmed D.

"That's one shipment of arms that won't be used on the street."

----------

After sharing their concern with Mark, the three of them armed with flashlights had gone out looking for the deaf man. Mark had gone off by himself while Richie stayed with Sue. They had agreed to search all the usual places around the shelter first. Eric might have come back since Richie's initial hunt.

"This is not like him," said a worried Richie before they walked down another alley. "I mean he's been on binges before but he hasn't disappeared like this." He stopped and looked at Sue. "You think he's dead? That's why we haven't found him?"

"There hasn't been anything in the papers about finding a body so no, I don't think he's dead," Sue answered with more confidence than she really felt. "However, if we don't find him soon, that could change." She tugged on Richie's arm. "Come on."

Walking down the alley, the beams from their flashlight cut through the darkness. Rounding a mound of rubbish, Sue's light landed on the back of someone. Startled, the figure threw up an arm to block the blinding ray. Before she could say anything, the figure leapt up and pushed her. Staggering, she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Richie immediately looked up at the sound of Sue's cry of alarm.

"Sue!" He rushed over to check on her. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah," she answered taking a couple of deep breaths. "More surprised than anything."

"Let me help you up." Strong arms lifted her. "Good thing it hasn't been raining," commented Richie.

"Did you say something?" she asked as she dusted herself off.

"I said it was a good thing it hasn't been raining or your clothes would've been ruined."

"I have more clothes."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I turned and the light landed on the back of someone. Next thing I know, he's running away and I'm on the ground." During her explanation, Richie's flashlight played over the area Sue indicated.

"Eric!" exclaimed Richie hurrying over to the prostrate form.

Quickly, Sue joined him over the unconscious man. "He doesn't look good," she said worriedly. "I'm calling for an ambulance." Whipping out her Blackberry, she punched in the emergency number.

Richie had been searching Eric's pockets. "Some cash and his medication," he said showing her the vial. "I can't tell if he's been taking it or not."

"The paramedics will want to see that," she informed him. She felt his cheek and forehead. "He feels clammy. He could be going into a diabetic coma for all we know."

"Where's that ambulance?" demanded Richie.

"It should be here soon," she said trying to soothe him. "Why don't you go stand by the street so they know where to come?" she suggested. She knew having something to do would help to calm the man down.

Sue covered her friend with her light jacket. As she stared at the comatose man, she wondered what had the other man been doing. He couldn't have been robbing Eric because Richie had found money on him. Was he trying to help? But why had he run away like that?

There had been something vaguely familiar about the figure but she couldn't put her finger on what. Everything had happened so quickly.

Bright lights startled her. Turning, she could see an ambulance coming down the alley. Paramedics jumped out and started working on Eric.

"What's his history?" barked one as the other took vitals.

"He's diabetic," answered Richie. "I have his medication here. I don't know if he's been taking it or not."

Sue chipped in. "He's may have been drinking."

"Drinking and diabetes—not a good combination."

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Richie worriedly.

"I don't know."

----------

A/N: I don't think paramedics would be so blunt but I left it in for dramatic effect.


	20. Chapter 20

9

It Had to be You

A/N: The action picks up.

A/N2Thanks for the comments! And a special thank you to Maria since I can't send a private email to you.

----------

Chapter 20

At the sound of the ambulance siren, Mark sprinted where he'd parted with Sue and Richie. Maybe they'd found him, he thought. He pushed his way through the small crowd that magically seemed to appear from nowhere. Spotting Sue and Richie, he edged his way towards them. His progress was halted by a pair of outstretched arms.

"Stand back," ordered the police officer.

"Jerry, it's me, Father Dancy," panted Mark when he recognized the officer.

The beat patrolman took a good look at the man. "Oh, it's you, Father."

"Can I get through? I know those people," he said pointing to Richie and Sue. "I think they may have found the friend we were looking for."

"Another one of your flock, Father?"

"I hope so. He's been missing a few days."

"Just stay out of the way of the paramedics."

"Thanks."

Rapid footsteps took him to the side of Richie and Sue. Another police officer was just closing his notepad.

"Is it Eric?" asked Mark anxiously as he ran his hand through his tousled hair.

"Yeah," Richie answered.

"You know these people, Father Dancy?" the patrolman inquired.

"And the man the paramedics are treating," Mark responded. "How is he?"

"Not good," answered Sue. "He was unconscious when I found him. I think he might be in a coma."

"Have the paramedics said anything?"

"They asked about his medical condition. Other than that they haven't said a thing." She looked at the homeless man beside her. "Or did they and I missed it?"

"Nope, not a word," shared Richie, "at least not to us."

"Father," began the police officer, "have a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be right back," he assured Richie and Sue.

They watched as the paramedics efficiently set up an IV for the unconscious man and put an oxygen mask on to help his shallow breathing.

"I'll get the gurney," said the younger one. In a couple of minutes, he returned pushing one.

"Need help?" offered Richie.

"We've got it," the other paramedic replied as he positioned himself. "Ready? On the count of three. One, two, three, lift." Eric was placed on the gurney, a blanket tucked around him.

"Where are you taking him?" Mark asked as he rejoined the group.

"Community General, Father," replied one of the paramedics as they headed towards the ambulance.

"He'll need a familiar face around when he wakes up," Sue stated. "We need to go to the hospital and be there for him."

"If he wakes up," Richie commented pessimistically. The glance he had of his friend as the EMS workers pushed past them were not encouraging.

Silently, Mark agreed with Richie but refrained from expressing his uneasiness. Sue had been focusing on Eric's transport into the ambulance and missed Richie's bleak remark.

"They're taking him to Community General. I'll drop you off at your car, Sue, and call you when I find out anything."

"No you're not," she said firmly. "I want to be there when Eric regains consciousness. He's going to need someone to interpret for him."

"It could take all night," he said to dissuade her from coming.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going," Sue said in a no-nonsense tone.

"I'm coming, too, Father," said Richie. "That is, if you don't mind."

Mark's eyes flicked between Sue and Richie's determined faces. "I think Eric would be very happy to know he has such good friends. Shall we go?"

----------

For the first time in the bright lights of the hospital, Mark had a good look at Sue and noticed her disheveled appearance.

"What happened to you?"

She looked down at her soiled pants "Oh, I fell."

"She was pushed," corrected Richie. "She hurt her hand."

"Let me see," Mark instructed as he reached for the hand Sue hid behind her back. "Eric pushed you?"

"Not Eric. Someone else."

"Who? Open your hand so I can take a look," he ordered.

"He was kneeling over Eric…"

Mark's eyes flicked towards Sue's face. Could she identify the person?

"…and I must've startled him when he saw the beam from my flashlight. He knocked me down when he ran away. I'm sure it was an accident."

"Accident or not you need to have that hand cleaned," he said after his cursory check. "No telling what germs were in that alley." He looked at her. "C'mon…let's go get that cleaned," he ordered as he pulled her towards the check-in desk "Could you see the face of the guy that pushed you?"

"Not really. He had his hand in front of his face."

"Could you describe him?"

"Average height, average build, longish hair. I think he was wearing glasses."

"Anything outstanding about him?"

She pondered his question for a few seconds then shook her head. "No."

"What was he doing?"

"I could see him bending over Eric. I think he was holding something in his hand but I couldn't see what it was." She looked at Mark strangely. "The police asked the same questions. Why do you want to know?"

Before he could answer, the clerk looked up. "Can I help you Father Dancy?"

"Sandy, my friend needs to have her hand cleaned and bandaged," he informed her as he held up Sue's palm. "You mind if I take her inside and get it done?"

"Sure," she responded. "Room one is open." She peered at it. "Have you had your tetanus booster within the past ten years?"

Sue bent down to follow the woman's comments but couldn't see enough of her lips.

"Excuse me?"

"She asked if you had your tetanus shot within the past ten years," Mark repeated. "She's deaf," he said to the clerk. "She couldn't see your lips."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"That's okay. And yes, I had my booster two years ago."

"Good. I'll get the bandages for you."

"Richie, will you be all right by yourself?" Mark asked.

"I'll be fine," he assured them. "You go take care of Sue. I'll wait here in case someone comes out to tell us about Eric."

"We'll be back in a few minutes."

"I guess being well known here has its perks," joked Sue trying to lighten the situation a bit as Mark washed off the blood and grime from the palm of her hand.

"A few," he smiled. The smiles faded as the seriousness of the circumstances prevailed.

"Do you think Eric's going to be all right?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. It all depends on how long he's been in a coma, if the paramedics got to him in time to prevent brain damage." He applied the antibiotic and began expertly wrapping the gauze around her hand. He didn't share his knowledge that Eric's condition could be the work of a killer. Sue didn't need to know that right now.

"It seems you've had a lot of experience bandaging people up," remarked Sue controlling her dismay at the thought of brain damage in her friend.

"More than I'd like. It comes with the territory." He taped the end down. "There. Keep it covered a day or two and you'll be as good as new."

"Thank you, Dr. Dancy."

"You're welcome, Miss Thomas. I'll send you my bill," he smiled.

"Do you think there'll be news of Eric soon?" Sue asked as they headed back to the waiting area.

"Hard to tell," shrugged Mark. "It really depends on his condition and how busy they are." He looked around at the sparsely populated lounge. "Thank goodness it seems to be a slow night."

"I wish there was something we could do while we wait."

"There is."

She looked at him questioningly.

"We can pray."

----------

Aside from the two injuries, everything else had proceeded as planned. Realizing they were seriously outnumbered, everyone else had surrendered quietly if reluctantly. Marty Pavone had been extremely pleased. By the time the place had been secured and the debriefing completed, it had been close to midnight.

"Go home," D ordered. "We can finish the paperwork tomorrow."

Groans were heard as people sat back in their chairs.

"Yes, people," he reminded them, "we do have work tomorrow. So I expect to see you all at eight o'clock sharp if not earlier."

"Don't expect to see happy faces tomorrow," grumbled Lucy as she signed out on her computer. "Or do I mean today?" she said peering at the clock on the wall.

"It's still barely today," answered Myles. "Another ten minutes and it'll be tomorrow. Then today would be yesterday and tomorrow will be today."

The team rolled their collective eyes at his convoluted explanation.

"I don't know how you do it, Myles," remarked D. "You take a simple concept and manage to make it so complicated."

"It's a gift," he said modestly.

At that moment, someone's cell rang. Eyes flicked to one another wondering whose phone.

"Jack, I think it's you," Lucy stated.

"Can I just not answer it?" asked Jack with a rueful expression.

"You wish," Bobby said with a small smile. Being an FBI agent was a 24/7 job.

"FBI, Hudson here."

"_Jack! It's Diana. Sorry if I'm interrupting your beauty rest."_

"Not a problem—I'm up. And why is Metro PD's hardest working lieutenant calling at this hour of the night?"

At that comment, all activity stopped and eyes swiveled to Jack.

"_You still want to be notified when a homeless person is taken to the hospital?"_

"Yeah." The FBI had issued an alert to the police and all hospitals to be on the lookout for potential victims of the serial killer.

"_Well, a patrolman just called in to say one is on his way to Community Hospital."_

"Community Hospital—got it. Does this person have a name?"

"_Eric Shelton. "_

"What's his condition?"

"_Not too good. And Jack?"_

"There's more?"

"The officer reported the friend who found him said someone was bending over the guy when she found him. He ran away when she got close."

Jack became still—this might be the break they needed to find the murderer. "A possible witness?"

The attention on Jack intensified at the word witness.

"Could be."

"What's the name of the witness?"

"I don't have the written report yet but the officer said she was going to the hospital to wait for news on her friend."

"Let's hope she's still there by the time we get to the hospital."

"I'll fax over a copy of the report as soon as I get it so you'll have her name and address if you miss her at the hospital."

"Thanks, Diana. I owe you one."

"I'll just add it to the nine hundred and twenty-four other favors you still owe me. Let me know what happens."

"All right. Thanks again."

"What's up?" asked Tara when Jack hung up. "I thought I heard the word witness."

"Yup, we may have a witness in the serial killer case. Latest victim is at Community General."

"If he's at the hospital that must mean he's still alive," remarked Myles.

"But if it is the work of the killer, he may not be alive for long," said Jack as he reached for his jacket. "That's why we have to get there asap. Who's coming with me?"

"What do you mean who's going with you?" demanded an affronted Bobby. "_I_'m going with you. We've been working together on this case."

"If you remember," Jack said patiently, "you were shot today. I thought you might want to go home and rest that arm of yours so you'll be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for work tomorrow…I mean today."

"I'm perfectly fine," insisted Bobby. "See?" he said as he flexed his left biceps. "Ow!" instantly followed as he clutched his wounded arm gingerly.

"You're not doing a very good job of convincing me, Crash." He turned to D. "Tell him to go home. Someone else can come with me."

"I'll go with you," offered Tara.

"It's up to Bobby. If he feels okay, he has my permission to go," said D with a smirk.

"You heard the man, Sparky…let's go."

----------


	21. Chapter 21

11

It Had to be You

A/N: Surprise! Thought I'd be good and post another chapter sooner than later. Thanks for the reviews—I enjoy them all!

----------

Chapter 21

"Why don't they come out and tell us something?" demanded a concerned Richie as he paced the floor nervously.

"They'll come out when they have something to say," Mark said trying to calm the man down. "We've haven't been here that long." Previous experiences in the emergency room made ER protocol all too familiar to him.

"What's he saying?" asked Sue. Richie's pacing made it difficult to follow his comments.

"I'm saying I'm upset!" shouted Richie as he whirled around. "And worried. What the hell is going on? Why don't they tell us anything?"

At Sue's taken aback expression, he immediately became contrite. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you. It's not your fault."

"It's okay," Sue replied accepting his apology. "I feel the same way."

Light footsteps approached the anxious group in the waiting area interrupting the tense conversation.

"Marcy," said Mark facing the petite woman in a doctor's coat, "tell me the news is better than the expression I see on your face."

"I'm sorry, Mark," Dr. Walker said sympathetically. Her gaze included Sue and Richie. "We couldn't save your friend. He died a few minutes ago."

"Oh, no!" Sue exclaimed. Her grip on Mark's arm tightened at the news. His hand covered hers in comfort.

"He's dead?" Richie asked in disbelief. "You're telling me Eric's dead?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"What kind of doctor are you?" demanded an outraged Richie. "It's a diabetic coma! Don't you know how to treat a diabetic coma?"

"Take it easy, Richie," said Mark as he stepped between the homeless man and the physician. "I'm sure Dr. Walker did everything she could."

"We did…but there were…complications."

"Complications?" Mark echoed sharply. "What kind of complications, Marcy?"

"The kind that are going to involve the police."

"The police!" exclaimed Richie in disbelief.

"I don't understand," Sue remarked. "Why would the police even be interested in something like this?"

She and Richie looked confused while Mark looked grim.

"He died under suspicious circumstances," the doctor explained.

"Suspicious circumstances?" Richie parroted. "Since when is a diabetic coma suspicious?"

"There was a needle mark on your friend's arm."

"What? That can't be!" Richie protested heatedly. "He isn't a druggie!"

"I'm not saying he was," Dr. Walker said calmly. "But unless he was a drug addict or taking insulin for diabetes, there shouldn't be _any _needle marks on his body."

Richie was staggered at the idea.

"You think…someone killed Eric on purpose?"

Dr. Walker shrugged. "That's for the authorities to determine."

"I'm finding this all a little difficult to believe," Sue stated still bewildered at the turn of events. "Who would want to hurt Eric? He is…was such a nice person."

"He must have been to have such good friends," the doctor said sympathetically. "Would you like to have some time with your friend to say your good-byes?"

"I'd like to say a prayer for him," Mark answered.

"That's what I thought," she said kindly. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks, Marcy," said Mark.

"I just wish I could've been of more help."

"You did your best."

"Sometimes it's not enough."

"No, it isn't but that's when the Man I work for takes over," said Mark gently.

"True. If you need anything, let me know." With a nod to the rest, she left.

Sue placed a hand on Richie's arm. "I'm so sorry, Richie."

"I…I should've looked harder. I should've asked for help earlier. Maybe he'd still be alive."

"You did everything you could," she told him earnestly. "You're not responsible for Eric's actions."

"But I'm his friend," he insisted agitatedly. "I could've done more."

Sue turned pleading eyes towards Mark. Help him, she mouthed.

Nodding, Mark put his hand on the grieving man's shoulder. "Richie, you were a good friend to Eric. You took him under your wing when he came to the shelter. You did everything you could. We don't know if he would have survived this coma but it's not your fault he died. Someone else is responsible for his death, not you."

"I'm gonna miss him," he said brokenly.

"So will we."

"Father Dancy?" a voice interrupted.

Mark turned towards to speaker. "Yes, Jillian?"

"You can see your friend now. He's in room nine."

"Thank you." He looked at Richie. "If it's too difficult, you don't have to come. Eric would understand."

"I want to say good-bye."

The trio entered the room where their friend lay. A nurse was removing the last of the medical equipment away from the bed.

"I'll leave you alone," she said quietly and left.

Mark and Sue approached Eric from one side of the bed while Richie moved to the other. They gazed at the face of their friend while Mark made the sign of the cross.

"I know you weren't particularly religious, Eric," began Mark, "but I do know which psalm was your favorite. Shall we say it together?"

As Mark recited, Sue signed, "_The Lord is my Shepherd_…"

----------

"I wonder how much the witness actually saw," wondered Bobby as Jack pulled into the emergency parking lot of the hospital.

"Anything would be helpful since we know absolutely nothing about his physical description," Jack responded. "With her help, maybe we could definitively say a male is the killer."

"Is there any doubt?" Bobby asked skeptically. "Particularly after Theresa's profile on him."

"I'm ninety-nine and nine-tenths sure our killer is a male but there is that one-tenth that's not sure.

"Hi," said Jack holding up his badge when they approached the check-in desk. "FBI. A patient was brought in by ambulance about an hour ago…a man named Eric Shelton. Do you know whose case he is?"

"You have to ask at the nurses' station," said the young clerk. "I'll buzz you in."

"Not so busy tonight," commented Bobby as they walked through the quiet corridor.

"The staff must be happy," Jack replied knowing how crazy ER could get sometimes. "Hi," said Jack again holding up his identification badge. "FBI. A man was brought in about an hour ago. We'd like to talk to the doctor in charge of his case."

"Name of the patient?" asked the nurse reaching for a clipboard.

"Eric Shelton."

At the mention of the name, a petite brunette looked up from the chart she was scribbling on.

"Eric Shelton?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

She walked over to them. "Mr. Shelton died about fifteen minutes ago."

Jack and Bobby exchanged dismayed glances.

"You are…?" asked Jack.

"Dr. Walker," she responded. "He was my case. Are you really FBI agents?"

"That's what the badge says," smirked Jack. "Special Agents Jack Hudson and Bobby Manning."

"You certainly didn't waste any time getting here. I just notified the police a few minutes ago," she said in surprise.

"A case of inter-agency cooperation."

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" asked Bobby. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

She glanced around and spotted an empty cubicle. "We can go in room one," she nodded in the direction of the room.

"Sorry," she apologized when they reached there. "There's only one chair."

"We'll stand."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"How did Eric Shelton die?" asked Bobby.

"If it weren't for the alert issued by the police I would've said Mr. Shelton died from complications of a diabetic coma. However, because of the bulletin, we checked for puncture marks and found one on his left arm. The symptoms he developed while in treatment for the coma were consistent with digitalis poisoning. Unfortunately, even with that heads up we couldn't save him."

"Why?"

"The coma and poisoning placed too much stress on his system. It couldn't handle both. His body just gave out. We couldn't save him," she said regretfully.

"We'll need copies of your report and any lab work you had done," Bobby informed her.

She nodded familiar with police procedure. "I'll have them faxed over to your office if you give me the number."

Jack took out a card. "Here."

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Did anyone come in with Eric Shelton?" asked Bobby.

"Two men and a woman," she replied promptly. "One of them is Father Mark Dancy. He's the head of the homeless shelter a few blocks away. Mr. Shelton was one of his regulars."

"Can we see the deceased?"

"His friends are with him now."

"We'll wait."

"He's in room nine." Her eyes darted from Jack to Bobby. "Is he another victim of the serial killer?"

"Unless the medical examiner finds any indication to the contrary, I'm afraid so," Bobby stated.

Dr. Walker shook her head in dismay. "I'll be here until seven tomorrow morning if you need to reach me. If that's all…"

"We're done…for now," agreed Jack as he closed his notepad. "We may have some questions later. Thanks."

"That's victim number five," Bobby said grimly as they waited to view the body.

"First thing tomorrow morning, I mean when we get to work today," Jack corrected himself since it was now after midnight, "let's take a look at the police report and interview the witness. Maybe she can tell us something that would help in catching this guy." He held up a finger as he thought of something. "We also better get a team down there to scour the area for any clues. I hope the police roped off the area. Let me call Diana to make sure and to let her know it's now a murder investigation."

Bobby leaned against the wall tenderly massaging his aching arm. Going home and taking a shower were foremost on his mind…well, so were thoughts of Sue. Ever since she'd entered his life, a corner of his mind always thought of her. In fact, perhaps he was so tired he was seeing her.

He blinked to clear his vision as he stared at a couple leaving a room. The guy looked an awful lot like the priest at the shelter. Wait a minute, thought Bobby as he straightened up. It _was_ Sue! What was she doing here with Mark? He moved several steps closer to stand in their path.

----------

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a few minutes alone with Eric," stated a grieving Richie. "He was like a brother to me."

"We understand," said Mark. "Take your time."

Sue put her hand on Richie's shoulder and squeezed. As she turned to leave with Mark, she had to blink the moisture in her eyes away. She felt a comforting hand on her arm.

"Your signing was very moving," Mark commented kindly. "I'm sure Eric would have appreciated it."

She bit her lip and nodded. Any attempt at speech would only start the flood of tears threatening to escape. She took a deep breath to regain control and attempted a smile.

"Let's get some air," he suggested taking a hold of her arm.

At her nod, Mark led the way. They'd taken a few steps when a tall figure materialized in front of them.

"Bobby?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing," he answered noting the traces of dampness on her lashes. "Tears, Sue?"

He couldn't resist. He gently wiped away one that had escaped.

The tenderness of his gesture opened the floodgates. She buried her face in his chest. Automatically his arms went around her.

"What happened?" he asked in concern as he held Sue.

"A friend just died," explained Mark. "The doctor thinks he may have been murdered." His eyes narrowed. "Is that why you're here?"

Bobby's expression became alert. His eyes flicked towards the room the pair had just left—it was room nine.

"Was his name Eric Shelton?"

"Yeah."

"And was Sue the one that found him?"

"That's right."

Bobby's heart beat a little faster as he realized the new wrinkle this put in the case. His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of his teammate.

"Was it something you said?" Jack asked as he approached the men. The gravity of his face belied the flippancy of his words. "Father," he nodded acknowledging the man's presence.

"They're friends of the victim," Bobby responded. "Sue found him."

"Oh."

Jack understood the meaning behind the simple statement—she was now their only witness in the serial killer case. He glanced around looking for a more private spot.

"How 'bout we move this conversation outside?" he suggested.

"Good idea," agreed Bobby.

"We'll meet you," said Jack jerking his thumb towards the exit.

The tears seemed to have abated. Bobby put his hands on Sue's shoulders and gently pushed her away. He tilted her chin up.

"Sue?" he asked in an effort to gain her attention. He could see her blinking away the tears.

"I seem to be…making this…a habit," she sniffed with a watery smile.

"As long as it's my shoulder you cry on," he smiled as he handed her his handkerchief. Gratefully, she wiped her tears and blew her nose.

"You know…I read in a magazine that men don't carry handkerchiefs any more."

"Obviously, they didn't speak to my mum. She made sure my brother and I always had one. She said you'd never know when you'd need it…and she was right." He looked carefully at her. "Better?"

She nodded. "A little damp but better."

"Then we need to talk. Mark and Jack are outside."

"All right," she replied as her hand sought his. She needed the comfort of his touch.

They joined the two men in the corridor their expressions very serious.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Jack said sympathetically. "Father Dancy was explaining what happened."

"Thank you," she replied. "You must be Jack."

"And you must be Sue. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I just wish it was under better circumstances," she said. "Sorry about that back there. I don't normally cry like that—except when Bobby's around." She smiled as her eyes met his remembering their very first encounter.

"He has that effect on some people," Jack said lightly. "Are you all right? Enough to answer some questions?'

She nodded. "Yes, I am." She drew in a deep breath. "What do you want to know?"

Bobby began the questioning as Jack took notes and occasionally asked for clarification. As he listened, Mark began to understand the concern of the two agents.

"So I don't know if you could call me a witness," replied Sue as the inquiry ended. "I really didn't see much."

"It doesn't matter how much you did or didn't see," Jack replied. "The killer knows there's a witness. The question is…how much did he see of you?"

----------


	22. Chapter 22

8

It Had to be You

----------

Chapter 22

After a quick shower, Sue fell asleep the instant her head touched the pillow. The day's events and the ensuing emotional turmoil had left her drained. Bobby had insisted she come home with him for his peace of mind.

"Just humor me for this one night, Sue—or what's left of it," he had urged. It was past two in the morning. There wouldn't be much sleep for either one since Sue began work at six and Bobby was going along to make sure she got there safely.

"But I really don't think he saw me," she had argued, "and I didn't call out for Eric so he couldn't have recognized my voice either."

"Doesn't matter. Until we catch this bloke, you're in danger. He doesn't know how much you did see."

"But Bobby, I need clothes. I work tomorrow."

"You left some from the weekend, remember?"

She had colored faintly. "Oh. So I did. I forgot."

He'd smiled at the memory. "While it wouldn't be appropriate to show the same kind of attention, I promise I will keep my eyes on you." The concern in his expression had belied the lightness of his tone.

"What about Janice?" she'd continued protesting.

"I'm sure she'd want me to take every precaution for your safety. Please, Sue…at least for one night."

"All right," she'd relented, "just for one night." She had looked at Bobby with a teasing glint. "If I didn't know better, I'd think this was a scheme of yours to get me to stay at your place for the night."

"When I want you alone, Miss Thomas, I'd plan something a little less drastic than murder," he'd affirmed pleased to have won the argument. "And if we didn't have three pairs of eyes looking at us as well as the FBI's guidelines on PDAs I would demonstrate right here and now how I would accomplish that," he'd said impudently.

For now she was safe but for how long? He had to figure out a way to provide protection for Sue until the killer was caught. Pending a more obvious threat to her safety, chances of the Agency providing security were low. Who could he ask?

---------

He felt something gently touching his arm. Peeling open one eye then the other, his blurred vision focused on Sue's concerned face hovering over his.

"Good morning," she smiled briefly.

"It is a good morning with you here. What time is it?" his voice gravelly with sleep.

"Five. Sorry I fell asleep on you," she apologized.

"You're not here to keep me company," he stated.

"Well, it would have been nice to talk a little with you and find out about this." She motioned to his bandaged arm. "What happened?"

"Just a scratch," he shrugged off to minimize his injury.

"A scratch needing a bandage like that," she remarked gravely. "Uh-huh. This I'm supposed to believe?"

"It's nothing serious—I promise," he told her.

Her eyes stared into his trying to discern the truth in his statement.

"All right…if you say so."

"Since we're taking inventory of injuries, how's your hand?" He'd re-bandaged it after her shower.

She held it up. "A little stiff but I'll live," she kidded.

"Good," he smiled as his eyes swept her face. Even in the early morning she was beautiful. His hand reached out to cup the back of her neck and pull her down for a kiss.

"Also good," she said softly when Bobby released her.

"I'll show you very good when this is all over," he promised. Being with her was a very good thing no matter what the circumstances.

Sue resisted the urge to kiss his lips again. She knew if she did they would wind up making love. She bent down to kiss the tip of his nose. "Give me five minutes," she smiled as she slid out of bed. "Then you can have the bathroom."

He laid back his head resting on his hands a grin on his face. He could definitely get used to waking up with Sue next to him every morning.

----------

"And that's the gist of it, Janice," Bobby finished explaining Sue's absence at home. She was busy in the back preparing for her pastry baking. "If you and Howie here could keep an eye on her at work, that would be a great help and give me some peace of mind."

"Of course," Janice agreed instantly.

"I'd take a bullet for that woman," Howie declared. "Well, maybe not literally but you know what I mean. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. If the situation becomes more serious…"

"You don't call being a possible witness in a murder serious?" asked an astonished Janice.

"Based on the information we have at present, there are no indications the killer can identify Sue. Should that situation change, the FBI will be able to provide round-the-clock security," Bobby shared. "It's not what I prefer we do but there is only so much manpower to go around and this is a low priority concern…to the FBI, not me."

"To me, too," Howie stated. "In fact, why don't I check on her right now? She might need some help with that injured hand of hers. Excuse me."

"What about after work?" Janice questioned when she was alone with Bobby. "You want me to stick to her like glue?"

"Could you? I'll take over as much and as often as possible."

"I know how much of a burden that will be for you," she remarked dryly.

"It's a dirty job but someone has to do it." He flashed a dimpled smile. "Thanks," he said serious once more. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do," Janice said kindly. "Now go catch this guy so you can continue your wooing uninterrupted."

"Wooing?" asked a puzzled Bobby not sure he heard correctly.

"You're Harry all over," she said cryptically. "Now get out of here so we can work. Go protect the country and you better damn well be sure you protect that girl in there."

----------

"Thought I'd find you here when I didn't see you in the office," remarked Jack when he arrived at the crime scene at little after seven. "Read the report yet?" He'd found the copy on his desk.

"Yea," Bobby replied as he crouched down over the spot Eric had been found. "Spotted it on your desk. Read it then came here. According to the report, Eric Shelton was lying about here when Sue found him."

"Find anything?"

"Not yet."

"What do you expect to find that the police didn't?"

"Something…anything that could lead us to our killer."

"And what makes you think you'll succeed where the police haven't? 

"Because, Jack my man, I have an incentive the police don't," he shared. "I want to put the bloody bastard away so I can get on with my life…preferably with Sue in it."

Jack gazed at his friend. He'd never seen him so serious about a woman before…not even with Darcy.

"If I were administering a lethal dose of digitalis and someone came upon me unexpectedly," Bobby began as he peered under the dumpster with his flashlight, "what would I do with the murder weapon? Would I have the presence of mind to hang on to it or perhaps drop it in my surprise? Hang on," he uttered as reached under with a gloved hand. "What's this/'

"What'd you find?" asked Jack with interest.

Bobby delicately held a syringe. "One potential murder weapon."

"Good work," praised Jack. "Let's hope the lab finds traces of digitalis in there and not some other drug."

"Where's your positive thinking, Jack?" asked Bobby as he dropped the syringe in an evidence bag. He scribbled the necessary information on the outside. "If there is digitalis in here, it may be the murder weapon and there may be a fingerprint or two on it and if we can identify the fingerprint, we'll have our killer."

"That's a lot of maybes," Jack commented. "Don't you think that may be wishful thinking on your part?"

"That's all we've got at this point," Bobby stated.

----------

"You look beat," Brother Donahue commented when Mark walked into the empty kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

There was a huge yawn before he could answer. "Sorry about that, Sean," he apologized as he reached for a cup. "It was a very late night."

"Did you find Eric?"

"Sue did."

"How was he?"

"In a diabetic coma brought on by his consumption of alcohol and not taking his medication."

"Took him to the hospital?"

"Uh-huh."

"How's he doing?"

"He died last night."

Sean made the sign of the cross. "May God rest his soul," he murmured. "What about his funeral?"

"It has to wait until after the autopsy."

"Autopsy?" echoed the puzzled priest. "Since when do you need to do an autopsy when a person dies of complications of a diabetic coma?"

"When it involves murder."

"Murder!"

Mark nodded grimly.

"Why would anyone want to…" Sean stopped when he remembered something. "Does this have anything to do with that little visit we had from the FBI last week?"

"You got it."

"Good Lord!"

"Expect a visit from the FBI. They'll be around to ask some questions."

"All right," said Sean soberly. "How's Richie?" he asked well aware of the friendship between the two homeless men.

"Not well. Eric's death hit him very hard. We'll need to keep an eye on him for a while."

"Understood."

While the two men began to discuss the day's activities, outside a man peeled himself off the wall next to the open doorway of the kitchen. He had heard enough.

----------

"You look exhausted, Sue," commented Janice after the lunch crowd had thinned out. "Why don't you go home and rest?"

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Besides, I still have to prep for tomorrow."

"Howie can help and so can I. I'm a pretty good pastry chef if I do say so myself," she smiled. She'd been a pastry chef at a hotel before opening Sweet Treats. That's how she'd met Terry.

"Still can't. "

"Why not? I'm the boss. If the boss says take the afternoon off, you take the afternoon off," Janice said in mock anger.

"Bobby wants me to wait for him or someone from his office," she shared. "I told him it's not necessary but he insists."

"I forgot he wants someone with you at all times until this crazy person is caught," said Janice ruefully. She thought for a moment. "I could send Howie home with you and I could prep for tomorrow," she offered.

"Then you'd be two people short instead of one," Sue pointed out. "And don't even suggest coming home with me. That would be even worse. It's okay, Janice. I'll be fine. I'll just go to bed early tonight."

"We-l-l…"

"I'll be fine…I promise not to fall asleep in the cookie dough."

"Which is always a good idea," agreed Janice irreverently. "Cookie dough is definitely not good for the complexion."

Sue chuckled. "No, it's not."

"All right, Sue, you win. But if your young man is not here by the time we're ready to close shop, we're going home with or without him," Janice warned her. "Are you coming home?"

"I think so," Sue replied. "The arrangement was supposed to be for only one night."

"Does that mean he'll be staying at the house?" Janice asked in alarm. "I need to vacuum…make up Brian's bed for him…what does he like to eat?

"Janice…" Sue said trying to interrupt the stream of words, "Janice?"

"…there's really not enough time to make my pot roast," Janice went on. "I'll need to make something that won't take so long. Now let me see…"

Sue waved her hands in front of her boss' face to get her attention. "Janice…Janice."

"Uh…yeah?"

"I don't know if Bobby will be staying at the house…I don't know what his plans are. All he told me was wait."

"And a very good job you're doing, sweetie," remarked Janice absent-mindedly as she patted Sue's arm. Her mind was still on dinner. "Okay. We'll just play it be ear for now."

Smiling, Sue returned to work in the back. First Terry then Janice and yes, Mark and Howie, too. It was good to have such good friends.

----------

A/N: I hope I used the same first name for Brother Donahue in this chapter that I may have used in another part of the story. I re-read the previous chapters several but you just never know when something like that will slip thru.


	23. Chapter 23

12

It Had to be You

----------

Chapter 23

"How's she doing back there?" Janice asked Howie after serving a customer.

"She's a gamer," he replied brightly. He looked towards the kitchen area to make sure Sue wasn't close by, then leaned closer and said confidentially, "But between you and me, she should go home."

"Well, I hope that young man comes soon or I'll take her home myself," Janice growled.

"You do that. Melissa and I can close up."

The bell over the door tinkled and a woman with short blonde hair entered.

"Is Sue Thomas here?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" asked Janice.

She held up her FBI badge. "I'm Special Agent Tara Williams. Bobby's still out doing some interviews and asked if I'd stay with Sue until he's free."

Howie had been peering at her identification while she spoke.

"Looks like the same badge that other FBI agent showed me," he pronounced to Janice. "So, you're a real FBI agent, huh?" he asked impressed.

"Yeah."

"I didn't think they'd be so pretty in real life," he said admiringly.

"Thanks…I think." She smiled self-consciously. "So, may I see her?"

"Only if you promise to take her home," Janice said sternly. "She needs some sleep."

"You must have been reading Bobby's mind," smiled Tara. "That's why he sent me here."

A beaming expression replaced her frown. "I knew there was a reason I liked him. Howie?"

He picked up his cue. "I'll let Sue know you're here."

In a few moments, he returned with Sue. Her hands were covered with flour and there was a white streak on one cheek.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Hi!" said Tara cheerfully. When Bobby had made his request, she had an ulterior motive in saying yes—she wanted to check out the woman who seemed to have captured her friend's interest. Lucy had made her swear to report every last detail of their encounter. "I'm Tara Williams," she repeated. "You must be Sue."

"I am." Sue looked at Tara a trifle uncertainly. "Bobby sent you?"

"Yeah. He thought you might be tired after last night so he asked if I'd keep you company if you wanted to go home and get some rest. He'll be along later but he doesn't know how much later," Tara explained.

"That's very thoughtful but don't you have work to do?" Sue glanced at her watch. "It's only three."

Tara patted the computer bag hanging at her side. "Laptop. I can work anywhere that's an Internet connection." She looked at Sue in concern. "You do have Internet connection, don't you?"

Sue nodded.

"I hope you're not wireless. I know everyone thinks it's the way to go but you just never know who could be accessing your information. I much prefer a more secure connection. You can't be too careful, you know."

"I have to plug in a cable to get Internet," answered Sue. "Is that what you mean?"

"Exactly," Tara beamed. "I'm ready to go any time you are."

"I will be as soon as I finish this batch."

"Fine. I'll go sit in a corner and wait."

"Would you like some coffee?" offered Howie. "On the house, of course." He glanced quickly at Janice.

"Of course," she agreed. "Would you like a pastry to go with that?"

----------

"This is nice," said Tara looking around before she followed Sue inside. No one seemed to have followed them. She closed the door. "How long have you lived here?" she asked as she lifted the curtain to look outside. She looked up when there was no response. Sue was staring at her with a puzzled gaze.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if anyone followed us here," Tara replied as she continued to peer outside.

"Oh." The FBI agent had kept up a friendly conversation during the ride home causing Sue to momentarily forget why she was there.

"I don't see anything unusual. Looks like we're okay," Tara announced as she shifted her body to scan up and down the street. "I'm going to check the rest of the house," she said letting the curtain fall into place.

"Is everything okay?" asked Sue. She'd tried to follow Tara's lips but her movements placed her back towards Sue. She noticed the puzzled expression on Tara's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Um…I…already answered your question before you asked it," said Tara wondering why Sue was asking when she'd already told her.

"You did?"

"I did."

A little smile tugged at a corner of her lips. "I guess Bobby didn't mention it."

Tara looked blank. "Mention what?"

"That I'm deaf. I have to be looking at you in order to read your lips. When you had your back to me, I couldn't see them."

Tara's eyes became big and round. "Um…no, he didn't. It seems to have slipped his mind."

"I don't think he remembers himself most of the time."

"That sounds like Bobby," Tara replied with a flash of a smile. "Now, I'm going to do what he asked me. I know you're going to think this overly cautious but I want you to stay right here while I check out the rest of the house. We need to make sure there's no one here, all right?"

"All right."

Tara excused herself and began her inspection. A little shiver went up Sue's spine as she waited. Last night and today at work she could pretend everything was normal. But the presence of the FBI agent and her surveillance sweep of the surroundings brought Sue back to reality with a jolt—she could be in serious danger.

Just as Sue began to wonder what was taking so long, Tara returned.

"Everything check's out," she announced.

"That's good. Um…would you like something to eat or drink?" offered Sue.

"I'm fine," responded Tara. "Why don't you go ahead and rest? I'll be here to keep an eye on everything."

"I guess I will," Sue replied. "Thanks, Tara."

"No problem. Have a good nap."

----------

"How's everything?" asked Bobby when he finally slipped into the kitchen of the O'Brien house. It was a little after seven.

"Quiet," Tara answered. "Janice just went to see if Sue is still sleeping. Anything?"

Bobby shrugged out of his heavy jacket and draped it over a chair.

"The good news is that the lab identified digitalis was in that syringe so it could very well be the murder weapon. They're testing it further to see if they can find any of Shelton's DNA on the needle." He looked meaningfully at Tara. "And there was a partial print."

"That's good," she remarked noting Bobby's expression was not happy.

"Not so good. We can't find a match in any of our databases."

"So we still don't know the identity of the serial killer."

"No, we don't," he said tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey," said Tara in concern, "you need some rest, too. Why don't you lie down for a couple of hours? I can stay a while longer. It just so happens my engagement book is empty for tonight—and as long as you need me."

"You sure now?"

"Positive," she said firmly.

"Thanks, Tara," he smiled briefly squeezing her shoulder. "I could use some sleep."

Both agents turned at the sound of footsteps.

"She's still asleep," Janice reported when she noticed the newcomer in the kitchen. "About time you got here."

"I hurried as fast as I could," Bobby replied.

"Dinner's just about ready," she informed him. "Why don't you go wash up and we'll eat?"

"I think I'd rather check on Sue to see for myself she's all right and then if you don't mind, catch a few winks while Tara's still here."

"I'll take out a plate in case you change your mind."

"Thanks."

He took a few steps to the doorway when Janice called out.

"Bobby?"

He halted and looked over his shoulder.

"You can sleep in my son's room…third door on the right."

He nodded as he smiled and continued his way.

"Or not," she added.

She turned and made eye contact with Tara.

"He's like my Harry all over," she remarked conversationally.

"Harry?"

"My late husband. I'd tell him something, he'd give me that smile of his, nod and do what he wanted." She smirked at Tara. "C'mon, let's have some dinner."

----------

Bobby quietly pushed open the door of Sue's room taking care not to let the hall light fall on her face. For a moment, he stood next to the bed staring at her then cautiously lowered himself so as not to disturb Sue. As he watched her sleep, he could feel a part of his tension slowly dissipate. She was safe—for now.

A strand of hair was plastered across her cheek. With a featherlight touch, he gently brushed it behind her ear. Even though he barely made contact, Sue's eyes began to flutter open.

"Hi," she whispered sleepily when she recognized him. She had difficulty keeping her eyes open. "You're here."

"That I am," he smiled. "Shh," he cooed as he stroked her hair "Go back to sleep."

She couldn't read his lips in the dimness of the room but his touch reassured her like nothing else could. "Stay with me," she uttered as she moved over so he'd have more room.

Bobby was torn between maintaining a professional demeanor or holding the woman he cared for in his arms. Officially, Sue wasn't under FBI protection nor was he on duty. And there was Tara providing security in the house, he rationalized. It wouldn't be a breach of protocol nor would he be jeopardizing her safety.

He kicked off his shoes and gathered her in his arms as he lay down holding her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. His reward was a sweet smile.

"Nice," she murmured through closing eyes. "I missed you."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He savored the warmth of her body in his arms and the comfort of the bed. It had been a very long thirty-six hours. He could no longer deny what his body needed---sleep.

----------

Tara enjoyed dinner with Janice much more than she thought she would. She was an interesting person with thoughts on just about everything under the sun.

"It's my age," she declared. "If you don't have an opinion on everything, then you might as well check in to the old folks' home."

"Dinner was great," Tara praised. "I could get spoiled if I have to stay here much longer."

Janice beamed. "Please do. It's nice to have young people around the place. Since my kids moved away, it's been quiet. I mean the shop and my friends keep me busy but you know the feel of the place is different when you having people in it."

It was obvious to Tara that the gregarious woman was very much a people person.

"Here," she said grabbing the empty plates. "Let me help you clear the table. I'm going to do a surveillance check then I'll come back and help with the dishes. I'm a great wiper."

"You don't have to do that," protested Janice reaching for the plates the FBI agent held. "You go do what you're supposed to do."

Before Tara could reply, her cell went off. "Excuse me," she said as she reached for the phone clipped to her waistband. "Tara." Janice disappeared into the kitchen to give her some privacy.

"_Tara…it's Jack. How's everything?"_

"Fine. Just had a terrific dinner with my hostess."

"_Any signs you've been followed?"_

"Nope."

"_Good. What about Sue and Bobby?"_

"Both sleeping." She didn't think he needed to know they were sharing the same bed.

"_I was thinking…"_

"Yes?"

"_What if I came over and you and I split guard duty? I'm sure Bobby could use a good night's sleep."_

"And this way we could both get some sleep."

"_Right. So what do you say? That is…if you didn't have plans for the rest of the evening."_

"I say let's do it."

"_Be there is forty-five minutes."_

"Um…Jack?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I think you should have someone drop you off. It'll be less conspicuous than having another strange vehicle on the block. You can drive in to work with Bobby or me tomorrow."

"_Good idea. I'll ask Lucy. See you."_

With a smile, Tara hung up and put away her cell. That was one of the blessings of being on this team—whenever you needed help, one of them was always there to provide it.

She better let Janice know another agent was coming over. "Hey, Janice!" called out Tara as she picked up a couple of more dishes and headed for the kitchen.

----------

It was late when Sue's eyes opened. Blinking in an effort to adjust to the darkness, she lay there unable to see or hear anything. With the possible threat hanging over her she should have felt frightened but she didn't. The arms that held her were familiar ones and she knew they would keep her safe. His scent reassured her as she snuggled into his arms further. She could feel them tighten around her. This is where she wanted to be.

She could feel his breath on her face, his lips pressing onto her forehead. She wished she could see his lips or hear his voice for only a second because she was sure he was whispering words of love to her.

"I love you, Bobby," she murmured for the first time. His body became very still. She could feel his heart beat rapidly under her hand.

Bobby's eyes had flown open when he felt her move closer to him. "I'm here," he whispered, "I'll keep you safe." He kissed her forehead. "Oh, Sue!" He squeezed her tighter. And then he heard her say those three words that had hovered on his lips since they were reunited in DC.

"I love you, too," he said softly into her ear knowing she wouldn't be able to hear the words but hoping she could still feel the depth of his affection for her. In the darkness, his lips sought hers to seal his commitment to her. Moments ticked by as time seemed to stand still for the pair as they rained kisses upon each other.

He gradually became aware of his shirt buttons becoming undone one by one. His hand reached up to stop her. Sharing the same bed with her was already pushing the limits of his conduct during an investigation. To sleep with her would be an egregious breach.

He put her hand on his cheek and shook his head. "I can't," he said quietly. He felt her tug the hand he held. He had to explain. He reached for the switch of the bedside lamp and turned it on.

Momentarily blinded by the soft light, he sat up as he blinked to adjust to the sudden brightness. He could feel Sue sit up, too.

"Let me go, Bobby," she said turning away from him. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted…"

"Hold on," he said gripping her wrist firmly. With his other hand he guided her chin so she could face him.

"I want to make love to you but I can't," he began. "It wouldn't be appropriate at this time not while you're a witness in a case. As it is, I'm stretching the rules perilously thin by being here with you like this."

"Oh."

"However," he said with a smile, "once this is all over, I intend to remedy the situation…with your co-operation, of course."

"You've got it," she glowed.

The intensity of the moment was shattered when Bobby could hear his stomach growl. His hand flew to quiet it.

"What?" asked Sue.

"Much as I'd like to continue this conversation, it seems my digestive system has other ideas," he informed her. "I'm hungry." He glanced at his watch. "Good Lord! It's one in the morning!" Lunch had been a long time ago. "What say we sneak into the kitchen and raid the fridge?"

She could feel her stomach protest at the meager nourishment she had fed it the previous day. Breakfast and lunch had been sketchy affairs.

"I'll be right behind you."

----------

"Your turn," Sue commented returning from the bathroom. She was surprised to see Jack talking quietly with Bobby. "Jack? What are you doing here?" She looked alarmed. "Did something else happen?"

"No. Tara and I just decided it would be easier if we took shifts," he explained. "I heard voices so I came to investigate."

"Oh, thanks for being so diligent. Where's Tara?"

"Sleeping in the other bedroom. Seems Bobby had great foresight and left it unoccupied," he smirked.

Bobby and Sue looked a little sheepish.

"I hear there's going to be a midnight raid on the fridge," Jack smiled. "Is it open to anyone or by invitation only?"

"Please join us," invited Sue.

"I'll meet you there," promised Bobby as he headed towards the bathroom.

"How are you?" asked Jack making conversation as they walked to the kitchen.

"All right, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I'm just having a difficult time believing that anyone would want to harm me," she admitted. "I feel like you're all wasting your time trying to protect me."

"We'd much rather waste a few hours protecting you than having something happen and wishing we _had_ protected you," Jack said seriously.

"But according to Bobby I'm a very low priority right now."

"Maybe on the official FBI protection list but not to Bobby. And if your safety is important to Bobby, then it's important to the rest of us on the team."

Sue looked at him with an appreciative gaze. "Thank you. He's very blessed to have such good friends."

"That's the kind of person Bobby is."

"Very special," she said softly. "And so are his friends."

----------


	24. Chapter 24

9

It Had to Be You

A/N: Happy Fourth of July!

----------

Chapter 24

In the cold early morning hours, a homeless woman shivered as she clutched the top of her threadbare coat tighter. Her worn suitcase bumped along behind her. It was still dark but the wind made it impossible to sleep in her usual spot and the shelters were full. She trudged along hoping to find a protected spot somewhere so she could get a couple of hours of sleep before the cops came to oust her out.

In the gloom of the darkened side street, her eyes picked out a large angular shape leaning against a dumpster. Peering closer she saw it was a sheet of cardboard. The thought of getting a little warmer made her walk a bit faster. Lifting up a corner, she was about to huddle beneath it when she spotted the dark shape lying there.

"Sorry, mister," she apologized. "I didn't see you. I'm sorry." She was about to drop the piece back down when something about the figure struck her as odd. He wasn't huddled against the cold but splayed against the concrete ground.

Tentatively she bent down to touch the sprawling body…to check if he was alive. His face was cold and sticky. Sticky? She stared at the liquid on her fingertips. It was…it was…

----------

The whole neighborhood seemed to be slumbering. Bobby lifted the curtain to view the street. Nothing had appeared to change since he last looked an hour ago. He turned back to the living room and walked over to the sleeping woman on the couch.

When he had insisted on taking his turn on watch, Sue had refused to go back to bed without him. She'd keep him company, she'd said. Tara could take her room and Jack could have Brian's. Reluctantly, the other two agents had agreed. With a little smile, he remembered how her resolve had lasted about thirty minutes before her eyes closed.

He picked up the blanket that had fallen to the floor and covered Sue. As he gazed at her face, he marveled at how much she'd come to mean to him in such a short period of time. The truly miraculous part was that she reciprocated his feelings. When this case was over, some serious discussions needed to be held. He hoped it would be soon.

He stretched his six foot three frame and was about to do another check of the house when he heard the muted chirping of a cell phone penetrating the quiet of the house. It sounded as though it was coming from Jack's room.

Softly rapping on the door, he turned the knob and pushed it open. Jack waved him in as he continued his conversation on the phone.

"Another body?"

"_Yeah but a different cause of death."_

"What was it?"

"_Blow to the head."_

"So how is this linked to our serial killer?

"_The woman who found him called the victim Richie. Said she used to see the deceased at thet shelter Father Dancy runs."_

"What?" asked a startled Jack. Bobby came closer at the tone of Jack's voice.

" _Quite a coincidence, isn't it?"_

"I don't believe in coincidences…not when a serial killer is involved and a possible witness is now dead."

Alarm appeared on Bobby's face as the implication of Jack's words hit him.

"What else can you tell me, Diana?" As he listened to the police lieutenant, he mouthed to Bobby, "Go wake up, Tara."

Bobby nodded and swiftly went to the next room.

"Is it my shift?" she asked sleepily when he woke her.

"There's been another murder, Tara."

Instantly, she was wide awake. "When?"

"Jack's talking to Diana at Metro Police."

"Give me three minutes."

Nodding his acknowledgment, Bobby hurried to the living room. He knew it was irrational. He'd just checked the entire house out but he had to be sure. He stopped at the entryway--Sue was still sleeping. Slumping against the doorsill, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bobby?"

He straightened. "Yea, Jack?"

"I'm having Tara arrange for security for Sue and Father Dancy if he wants it."

"I can protect her, Jack," he said earnestly. "I'll watch her day and night."

"No, you can't," declared Jack jabbing his finger at his friend.

"But…"

"No buts. You must be tired because obviously you're not thinking clearly. You're involved with the witness, Bobby. By all guidelines you should be taken off the case."

"Jack!" an aghast Bobby exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"If I don't, D will _if_ you don't get your head on straight and put your emotions in check," Jack said sternly. "Look," he said his attitude softening, "I know how you feel but it won't help Sue if you think with your heart. We have to approach this rationally and make the appropriate plans for her safety."

"She won't be safe until we catch this bloke."

"Precisely." He stared at Bobby. "Do you think you can remain objective and think like an FBI agent instead of a lovesick schoolboy?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

----------

It was decided Tara and Jack would head for the crime scene. Bobby would join them as soon as the security team arrived to take his place. Once Tara and Jack left, he'd wakened both Sue and Janice. He couldn't leave without letting them know what was happening.

"You think Richie was murdered because the killer thought he could identify him?" Sue asked soberly.

"It's a possibility we can't ignore," he said honestly.

"So what's gonna happen to Sue?" demanded Janice.

"A team will come and check your home for possible points of entry," explained Bobby. "Cameras will be set up to monitor these points."

"Make sure they don't trample all over my rose bushes," she warned him. "That takes care of the house. What about when she goes out?"

Bobby looked at Sue. "If I had my way, I'd whisk her away and keep her hidden until the killer is apprehended," he replied.

Sue frowned. They'd had this discussion before Janice had joined them.

"However, she says she has an obligation to her employer and insists on going to work. Hence, when the security team is done here, they'll be heading over to the shop and take whatever measures to secure the place."

"You leaving a bodyguard?"

"We'd like to."

"Whoever it is, make sure the person blends in," Janice declared. "Can't have a bodyguard intimidating the customers. Not good for the business."

Bobby laughed at her practicality. "We have just the person in mind," he assured her. "She can help Sue with the baking. Tina has a degree in culinary arts."

"If she's good, maybe I'll hire her away from you guys," grinned Janice. "Always looking for a few good people."

"Don't you dare!" admonished Bobby with a smile. "The FBI is short-handed as it is. Any more questions?"

Janice shook her head. "That's it for now." She stood up. "I'm going to start breakfast. Sure you can't stay?"

"I can't," he said regretfully. "May I have a rain check?"

"When this whole thing is over, I'll cook you a dinner you won't forget," Janice promised.

"I'll be looking forward to it," smiled Bobby.

Then they were alone. Throughout the whole exchange between Bobby and Janice, Sue had been silent wrestling with the thought that someone wanted her dead. She felt Bobby's hands on her shoulders. Concerned eyes searched her face.

"Are you all right?"

"I just find this all so…so unbelievable," she confessed. "First Eric, then Richie. Why, Bobby, why?"

"Serial killers have a logic all their own. It may not make sense to us but it does to them," he said calmly. "I won't let him hurt you, Sue."

"I know you won't," she said simply, her eyes full of trust.

Gently, Bobby tilted her chin up and kissed her.

"I'll see you tonight if not sooner," he promised when he finally released her.

"I'll be waiting."

----------

"How's Sue?" asked Jack when Bobby joined them at the crime scene. The dingy streaks of sunlight were beginning to illuminate the grey alley.

"Doing as well as can be expected," he answered scanning the area. "I see they've taken the body."

"'bout five minutes ago."

"Anything?"

"The victim was probably killed with that old standby, 'a blunt instrument'," reported Myles. "Based upon the point of impact probably a brick or rock. We have people searching for the possible murder weapon including D in the dumpster," he shared in a particularly smarmy voice.

A head popped up.

"I heard my name," said D stopping for a minute in his distasteful task.

"How did you pull such dastardly duty?" It was one of their least favorite things to do. "You look like Oscar the Grouch," Bobby added as an afterthought.

"It was his turn," Myles snorted. "I did it the last time."

"Found anything?"

"Disgusting? Yes. Useful? No." D sighed. "Back to garbage duty."

"So…what happened?" asked Bobby.

"The victim was probably followed and hit from behind then dragged next to the dumpster so the body wouldn't be found right away," Jack answered. "We found some scuff lines."

"Anything to identify the killer?"

Jack shook his regretfully. "No."

"Witnesses?"

"No."

"So Sue remains our only witness."

"Yeah."

----------

"The fact that the killer has now resorted to more physical means of disposing of his victims indicates he feels threatened," Theresa Martin stated. She'd been contacted to provide further insight into the mind of the serial killer after this latest murder.

"How much danger is the witness in?" asked Bobby.

"I wouldn't want to be in that person's shoes," confessed Theresa. "It's now become a matter of survival—his."

"Do you think he'll attack the witness in front of others?"

"No," Theresa replied. "It doesn't follow his pattern."

"Neither does bashing someone over the head," pointed out Myles.

"Whatever control the killer has over his homicidal impulses is slipping," Theresa replied. "His freedom is being jeopardized and he's willing to take a few more chances to get rid of the threat. Still, the thing about serial killers is that they don't deviate from the original modus operandi because it's been successful in the past."

Lucy frowned. "Anybody else being weirded out by this?"

"That's how serial killers think. I don't know what that says about me for trying to get into a murderer's head," she remarked wryly.

"It says you're doing your best to help us," soothed Tara. "We appreciate any and all the help we can get."

"Thanks." Theresa smiled briefly. She scanned the group. "Any more questions?"

"Not at the moment," responded Jack. "Thanks, Theresa."

She pushed herself off Jack's desk. "Any time but not too soon, okay?" She walked out of the bullpen.

The team looked at each other.

"Now what?" asked Myles.

"We need to find out who the killer is before he has a chance to get to Sue," replied Jack. His eyes slid sideways to his friend's grim face. He could see Bobby's jaw tighten in determination.

"Are we certain this person is a victim of the killer and not just a hapless casualty of random violence?" Myles questioned.

"No, Myles," Bobby answered in a tight voice, "we're not certain but it appears to be too much of a coincidence that the next target happens to be have been in the search party for victim number five."

"I just meant…it wouldn't be unusual for a homeless person to be killed by another homeless person," Myles defended his viewpoint. "It happens."

"True," said Jack trying to pour oil over troubled waters. "However, we're just assuming the worst because we don't want Sue to be num..." Jack stopped himself from finishing his thought. "We don't want anything to happen to her," he amended.

Eyes flicked toward Bobby at Jack's verbal stumble and saw the muscles in his jaw tighten.

"I think we need to figure out how the killer knew Richie was with Sue the night she found their friend," Jack proposed.

"Good idea," agreed D, "but how?"

"Go back to the sources," Bobby said promptly. "We need to talk to Sue and Mark and see if they spoke to anyone about finding Eric Shelton."

"I take it you're volunteering to do the questioning?" D asked dryly.

A wry smile appeared. "Always willing to do my share in a case," he responded sardonically as he stood up. "Coming, Jack?"

Without a word, Jack reached for his jacket and followed Bobby out the door.

"What do you want the rest of us to do?" asked Lucy once the two men left.

"Go over the reports and see if we can spot something we missed," D answered. "We really don't want Sue to be victim number seven."

----------


	25. Chapter 25

10

It Had to be You

A/N: There was a question about Levi's non-appearance. I decided in this particular story not to include him because of plot purposes and because most deaf people, at least the ones I've known, don't have hearing dogs.

----------

Chapter 25

Alerted by the bell tinkling overhead, Howie glanced up as he wiped a table. "Hey! Look who's here!" he beamed.

Janice straightened up from putting a tray in the display case. "Came to tell us you caught that psycho?" she asked hopefully as the two FBI agents approached the counter.

Bobby regretfully shook his head. "I wish I could say yes but we haven't." He looked around. "Could we talk to Sue for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll get her." She looked at them. "You want some coffee?" she offered.

Jack held up his hand. "No, thanks," he declined.

"If you change your mind, let me know." She took a step then stopped. "By the way, I may offer Tina a job when this is all through," she stated. "I could use someone like her…especially if and when Sue eventually decides to leave…some day."

"Leave?" asked a puzzled Howie. "She's going somewhere and she didn't mention it to me?"

Janice raised an eyebrow as her glance slid towards Bobby. She smirked as she disappeared into the back.

"Oh!" Howie exclaimed his eyes growing round as his attention turned towards Bobby. "I get it! She means if you and she…I mean you and Sue not you and Janice because it's obvious that you and Sue have this thing between you two and not you and the boss because…."

"We get the idea," interrupted Jack hoping to stop the rambling.

"Hi!" said Sue her appearance curtailing further comments from her co-worker. "This is a nice surprise. I didn't expect to see you 'til later."

As Bobby leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, he could clearly see the question in her eyes despite her smiling countenance.

"We're here on business," he said regretfully. "We need to ask you a couple of questions."

"Sure but I think I've told you everything. "

Bobby glanced around for a spot with a little more privacy.

"Let's talk over there," he gestured and took a hold of her elbow to guide her to a table in the corner as Jack trailed behind. As they settled down, Howie brought over two cups of coffee.

"On the house," he told them. "Plus, it'll make you blend in with the customers better," he said conspiratorially. "It was my idea. I've watched plenty of cop shows to know how you guys like to become part of the scenery…you know, be inconspicuous."

"Tell Janice thanks," said Bobby. "And thanks for the idea, Howie."

"Any time," he beamed. "You need anything else, just give me a sign. I'll be keeping an eye out on your table."

The little group watched Howie as he returned to his spot behind the counter. He wiggled his fingers in a little wave.

"You wanted to ask me some questions?" Sue reminded them.

"Did you tell anyone you found Eric?" asked Bobby.

"No," she responded shaking her head. "Only the police and you. It's not something I want to talk about."

Both men nodded sympathetically. Most witnesses to a violent crime tended to be reticent about their experience.

"So aside from the FBI and police, the only people who even know of your involvement in this case are Janice and Howie," summarized Bobby.

"And Mark, of course."

"Did they mention your involvement to anyone?"

"I'm not positive but I don't think so."

"We need to find out," Bobby stated.

"I'll do it," volunteered Jack. "Finish your coffee. This stuff is way better than what we have back at the office." With a flash of a smile, he headed towards the counter to pose his questions.

"That was a convenient excuse to give us some time together," she remarked.

"He does have his moments." The pair stared at each other for a few seconds before Bobby asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," she smiled to reassure him. "There's Janice and Howie in the front and Tina in the back. I've never been so well-chaperoned in my life," she kidded.

"That was our intent."

"Well, I hope you catch the killer soon because all these chaperones are going to wreak havoc with my personal life."

"Ah…your personal life," he repeated as he reached to grasp her hand. "I've been thinking about that," he said conversationally attempting to keep the mood light.

"You have?"

"I have. When this is all over…and it will be soon," he promised, "I think we should spend some time together getting to know each other better just as we planned three months ago."

"You mean getting to know each other better like this past weekend?"

"You read my mind," he smirked.

"It wasn't that difficult," she teased.

"I promise to make it even more memorable," he boasted.

"Is it possible?"

"Oh…definitely."

"I'll look forward to you living up to your word when this is all over."

"It's a task I'll truly enjoy," he smiled as his grip tightened.

From behind the counter, Jack and Janice discreetly observed the pair trying to maintain an air of normalcy in spite of the overhanging threat of danger.

"If that creep touches a hair on her head, I'm going after him myself," declared Janice.

"You'll have to wait in line."

----------

"How's she doing?" Jack inquired as he and Bobby drove the short distance to the shelter. A visit to Father Dancy was next on the list.

"Handling it as well as can be expected under the circumstances."

"Better than you?"

"Probably," answered Bobby with a wry smile.

"You can always ask off the case if the pressure gets to be too much for you."

Bobby gave him a look. "You know I wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't," shrugged Jack, "but I thought I'd just mention it because no matter how this case unfolds, when we catch the perp and you know we will, you need to remember you're an FBI agent first."

"And what does that mean?"

"That means keeping your feelings in check and treat this like any other case."

"You think I won't?"

"I figure a reminder wouldn't hurt."

"Your concern has been duly noted."

"Good," said Jack as he pulled into a parking stall. "We're here."

In a couple of minutes, the two agents walked down the hall towards Father Dancy's office. A handyman stood on a ladder changing an overhead light.

"Excuse me," called out Bobby. "Is Father Dancy here?"

"In his office."

"Thanks."

The worker's eyes followed the men noting their official appearance until they disappeared into the priest's office.

"Need I ask what brings you here?" greeted Mark in a tired voice. He'd been called to identify the body. "No more bodies I hope."

"No, and we're trying our best to prevent Sue from being the next one," said Bobby grimly.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked sharply.

"It's too much of a coincidence that Richie was killed so soon after the last victim," spoke up Jack.

"We think he feels threatened by the presence of possible witnesses to his crime," Bobby continued, "so he's getting rid of the dangers."

Mark's face paled as he realized what they were telling him. Sue would probably be the next target.

"What can I do to help?"

"Did you speak to anyone about finding Eric Shelton?" asked Bobby.

Mark thought for a moment. "No one except Sean."

"Sean?"

"Brother Donahue. We talked about Eric over a cup of coffee."

"Did you mention names?"

"Oh, dear God! I think I did," responded Mark looking stricken. "Do you think…"

"Calm down, Mark," said Bobby. "Think…was anyone around when you did?"

"There was no one in the dining room with us but that's not to say someone couldn't have been outside listening in."

"Any idea of who could've been hanging around?"

"Joe is usually around."

"Joe?"

"Our handyman. He stays here 24/7."

"Anyone else?"

"Clarice and Norman the dorm supervisors, Mitch the head cook, his staff…any of our clients…" Mark shrugged helplessly.

"Okay," interrupted Jack. "We have to start somewhere. Could we get a list of the staff that's here at that particular time?"

"Got it." Mark looked at Bobby. "What about Sue? She's in a great deal of danger if what you say is true."

"We have an agent with her at all times plus Janice and Howie are keeping an eye on her."

"How's she taking it?"

"Making the best of a stressful situation."

"Sounds like Sue."

----------

"Anything?" asked Jack as he entered the bullpen with Bobby. Worry was written all over the tall agent's face.

"As a matter of fact," answered Tara with a smile pleased to have some good news, "there is."

"There is?" Bobby asked eagerly.

"You know how we've been wondering if the killer worked at each shelter?" asked Tara.

"Yea but you came up with only a few names that were similar."

"Yeah we did but we thought what if the killer worked at each place but changed his name each time?" brought up Lucy.

"Good thinking," Jack praised.

"So we got on the phone and checked with each shelter. All four had someone who left within four to eight weeks after the murders."

"This didn't raise a flag?" Jack queried.

"No," answered Tara. "The staffing at these places tend to be rather transient because the pay's not good and the situation not ideal. You have to have a real sense of altruism and commitment to stay at one of these places on a long term basis."

"But what about a social security number?" asked a puzzled Bobby. "You need a social security number to get a paycheck unless they were paid in cash."

"We did background checks on these men," shared Tara. "Three are still alive, one died three years ago."

"Okay, sounds like we have something to work with here. Where's D and Myles?"

"Checking out the other three men."

Lucy's eyes darted between the two men. "Did you guys come up with anything?"

Bobby took out a sheet of paper from his coat pocket. "A list of people who could've possibly overhead Father Mark tell his co-worker about Sue."

Lucy and Tara frowned. "It's kind of long. Can we eliminate the women?"

"No, we cannot," said Jack decidedly. "A woman may have overhead the conversation and inadvertently shared the information with the killer."

"You've got a point," agreed Tara.

"Okay, let's check out these names and hope we get lucky."

----------

"You're what?" exclaimed Janice.

"It's Thursday, my day to volunteer at the shelter," Sue said calmly. "You know how difficult it for Mark to get volunteers."

"I'm sure he'll understand if you don't go until your young man catches the killer," Janice said trying to be reasonable.

"Janice, what could happen with an FBI agent with me?" Tina had left and another agent took her place. "Plus Mark and Sean will be there and all the other volunteers. I'll be surrounded by people."

"Sue," said Janice warningly.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "As soon as we finish serving and cleaning up, I'll come straight home…I promise."

Janice stared at her young friend and saw determination on her face. "What can I say to change your mind?"

"Not a thing."

"All right," Janice reluctantly gave in. "But I'm staying up until you get home."

"You don't have to do that," protested Sue.

"It's for my peace of mind," said Janice firmly, "so don't dilly dally. I'm an old lady. I need my rest."

Sue smiled and gave her friend a hug. "You are the least old person I know," she said.

"Ha! I bet you say that to all your bosses," replied Janice.

"It's the truth."

"Truth or not, I have one bit of advice."

"Only one?" Sue's eyes twinkled.

"You stick to that agent like gum to a shoe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Bobby will make sure nothing does," Sue said confidently.

----------

"What are you doing here?" demanded Mark when he saw Sue enter the building.

"It's my day to volunteer," she replied. "Remember?"

"Of course I remember but I just thought maybe you'd prefer being home until everything is…settled."

She appreciated his unstated concern. "And leave you short-handed?" she said lightly. "I don't think so."

"I see you have a new friend," he commented noticing Sue's escort for the first time.

"Mark, Special Agent Dennis Emerson," introduced Sue. "This is Father Dancy."

"Father."

"I take it you're here to watch her."

"Right."

"Is he going to help serve?" Mark asked Sue. "People will wonder what he's doing here if he's jus standing around. Besides, we can always use an extra pair of hands."

A frown appeared on the young agent's face. "I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you."

"How much safer could I be with an FBI agent next to me?" smiled Sue.

"She's got a point there," smiled Mark. "Get him an apron, Sue."

----------


	26. Chapter 26

8

It Had to be You

----------

Chapter 26

"The Mission of Life has three names that fit the criteria," reported Tara. "I have their last known addresses."

"I've got one guy that fits from that homeless shelter on M Street," Lucy added. "No address."

"Two here," said D raising his hand.

"And with the three names we have that's a total of nine people," said Jack looking at a sheet of paper. "Much more manageable to check than our original lists." He thought a moment as he mentally organized the tasks to be done. "Let's start checking on the names and addresses we do have to see if any of these men fit the general description provided by Theresa and Sue."

"If any of them fit the description, call Tara and Lucy so they can do background checks," instructed D.

"In the meantime, we'll continue working on the list you gave us from Father Dancy," said Tara.

"Pardon me for asking this question, but do we even _have_ a description of the suspect to go on?" Myles instructed.

"Youngish—late twenties to thirties, longish hair, average build, average height," supplied Bobby.

"My…that's helpful," said Myles acerbically.

"It's all we've got at the moment. Tara and Lucy, we need those addresses," Bobby requested.

"I'll trade you my names and addresses for your names with no addresses," Tara offered.

"You've got yourself a deal," answered Jack with a smile as he handed her his sheet.

Bobby looked over his shoulder to look at the list. "Why don't we take these two names since the addresses aren't too far apart. Myles and D…"

"We'll take the other," D picked up smoothly. "Okay, people, let's go."

----------

Sue smiled as she put her Blackberry into her pocket. "Janice said to tell you one and only one cup of coffee, you smooth talking devil and then I am to come home. If you want to chat more, come by the shop or the house. I feel like a teen-ager with a curfew."

"Smooth talking devil, huh?" repeated Mark with one eyebrow raised. "It's been a while since anyone's said that to me."

"Well, it's not something you usually say to a priest," smiled Sue. "At least not to his face."

"No, it's not," chuckled Mark. "Have a seat," he gestured. "I promise I won't keep you long. "

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

He fidgeted for a moment before blurting, "I…I just wanted to apologize for putting you at risk."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your FBI friends think I may have been the one to let it slip that you were a witness in Eric's death," admitted the chagrinned priest. "I'm sorry."

"You would never do anything to put me in danger," said Sue.

"Not intentionally."

"But they're not sure it was you. It could have been someone else." Sue leaned forward in her seat. "Mark, whatever happens, it's not your fault. I refuse to blame you for the actions of a deranged murderer."

"I'm a priest," he said, "I'm supposed to know how to keep my mouth shut and I didn't."

"Did the police tell you not to tell anyone?"

"No, but I should've known."

"Why?"

"I don't know but I should've."

"That is the silliest thing I have ever heard," she said flatly. "You're a priest. You're not omnipotent. That's your Boss' department."

Mark stared at her for a moment then laughed.

"You know, it was my intention to provide comfort to _you_," he grinned. "Instead, you're the one comforting me."

"Even a priest needs someone to talk to now and then."

----------

"Lucy, c'me here," remarked Tara.

Eyes narrowing, Lucy looked at her teammate. There was something in Tara's tone that raised alarm bells in Lucy's mind.

"What am I looking at?" she asked peering over Tara's shoulder.

"You know that list Bobby gave me?"

"Yeah. Everyone on my half checked out."

"Well, one person on mine didn't." Tara pointed. "Joe Denning. Age sixty-three, formerly a chemist with a big pharmaceutical company until his retirement three years ago."

Lucy couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary. "And so?"

"Because of the chemistry connection, I dug a little deeper. Joe Denning died a year ago from lung cancer."

"Could you have gotten the SS numbers mixed up?" suggested Lucy trying to eliminate any variables.

"I ran the number on the list twice and came up with the same information."

"We need to call Bobby and Jack asap."

----------

"Last name on the list—John Tyler," announced Bobby as Jack pulled up to the curb. The five story building was located in an older neighborhood.

"The name of our seventh president," Jack replied as he got out of the car. "Or was he the sixth? Whatever. Did you know he had fifteen children?"

"Fifteen, you say?" smirked Bobby. "The White House must've been a rather lively place with all those children running around."

"Probably." Jack scanned the directory. "Manager…apartment 101."

The two agents knocked on the first door. After a few seconds, the door opened a few inches.

"Yes?"

"FBI," Jack stated holding up his badge. "Are you the manager?"

The man peered at the credentials. "Yeah, I am," he replied satisfied the badge was authentic.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions,"

The door shut briefly while the manager slid the chain off.

"Special Agents Hudson and Manning," Jack introduced themselves when the door opened once again. "You are…?"

"Bill Cooper."

"How long have you been the manager?"

"This year makes ten years. Why?"

"About two years ago you had a tenant by the name of John Tyler," said Bobby. "Does his name ring a bell?"

"John? Sure," the manager answered. "But he doesn't live here any more. He moved about two…two and a half years ago."

"What did he look like?" asked Bobby.

"Is he in trouble?"

"Right now we're just gathering information," Jack replied calmly. "What did he look like?"

"Average looking, height…weight…build something like yours," Cooper answered nodding towards Jack. "Dark hair. Can't think of anything else."

"Anything about him that stands out?"

"Can't say there is."

"Do you happen to have a picture of him?" Bobby asked perfunctorily. So far no one had had a photo of any of the men on the lists.

The manager thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I do. My sister and niece came to visit and I took their picture when he happened to be in the background. Let me go find it."

Bobby and Jack exchanged hopeful glances. Maybe this could provide a face to the serial killer.

As Cooper rummaged through an album, Bobby continued the questioning.

"You know anything about him? What he did? Any family?"

The manager grimaced. "John's quiet. Didn't talk much about himself. He must've had some kind of white collar job cause he didn't have that look, you know, like he did manual labor. " He flipped through the pages. "I don't know if he had any friends. Had a sister but she died a while ago. He took it really hard."

Cooper stopped and pulled a photograph out. "Here," he said handing it to Bobby. "He's kind of hidden behind Zoe but you can make out his face."

Bobby and Jack peered at the picture trying to make out the man's features.

"He looks familiar," commented Jack.

"Yea," agreed Bobby thoughtfully trying to pinpoint where he'd seen the face before. "You know, with glasses…longer hair…"

Jack looked at Bobby in astonishment. "The handyman at the shelter."

Bobby's cell went off. "Excuse me," he said as he walked away.

"May we keep this?" Jack asked the manager.

"Sure. I've got the negative. Is John in trouble?"

"He could be," Jack answered honestly. "We need to talk to him. Thanks for your help." Jack followed his teammate out into the hall and saw the look on Bobby's face.

"What?"

"We need to get to the shelter _now_," Bobby said urgently hurrying towards the car.

"What's up?"

"Tara did the background checks on the list we gave her. Joe Denning died two years ago."

"She has an agent with her," stated Jack trying to reassure his friend of Sue's safety.

"It would be even better if _I_ was with her." Bobby punched in Sue's number impatiently waiting for the connection to be made. "Hurry, Jack."

"_Hi!"_ she answered finally. "_I was…"_

"Where are you?" Bobby said urgently.

"_At the shelter_. _It's my day to help, remember?"_

Damn! thought Bobby. Maybe…maybe the handyman wasn't there. "Go home and stay there," he ordered.

"_I was_…"

"Sue?" demanded Bobby as her words were abruptly cut off. "Sue? Are you there?" Faintly, he could hear her ask, "What happened?"

Jack glanced at his partner's face. "What's wrong?"

""I don't know," Bobby said tersely. "Faster, Jack, faster!"

----------

A/N: Not being evil intentionally, but I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to post the next chapter before I leave.


	27. Chapter 27

11

It Had to be You

A/N: That would be awfully evil to leave you hanging like that so….forget the packing! Here's the next chapter. Only a few more to go.

----------

Chapter 27

"We want to keep an eye on the new family that just came in today," Brother Donahue told Clarice at the entrance of the women and children's sleep area. "She was in an abusive relationship so she and the children are scared the husband will come after them."

"I know the drill," Clarice replied grimly. "Who's on security tonight?"

"Eddie. He's already been informed of the situation."

"Good. Now what about…"

"Brother Donahue! Brother Donahue!" an agitated voice called out.

The two people turned to see Joe the handyman come running towards them. 

"What's wrong, Joe?"

"One of the guys…one of the guys in the rec area. Something's wrong," panted Joe. "He's on the ground, having convulsions and stuff!"

"Go get Father Dancy!" ordered Brother Donahue sharply as he spun on his heels towards the indicated room. Clarice followed closely behind.

Joe quickly headed towards the priest's office only to be stopped by the FBI agent on security detail.

"Hold on. Who are you?"

"Joe…I'm the handyman here. Brother Donahue wants Father Dancy," he replied nervously. "There's an emergency."

The agent nodded. He'd seen the handyman around. He knocked before opening the door.

Father Dancy looked up spotting Joe behind the FBI agent. "Yes?"

"Your handyman said there's an emergency."

"What's wrong, Joe?" he asked as he gestured for the man to come in. Agent Emerson closed the door behind.

"Something's wrong with one of the guys," Joe reported. "He looked bad…real bad. Brother Donahue wants you to come take a look. They're in the rec room."

"Be right there." He looked at Sue. "Looks like we're finished here. Will you be okay?"

"Go ahead. I'll be fine," she assured him. "I'm going home."

"Good. I'll stop by the shop tomorrow." Mark nodded and disappeared down the hall.

As Sue gathered the partially drunk cups of coffee, she could feel her Blackberry vibrate on her waistband. She dumped the cups into the trash can and slipped off her cell. It was Bobby.

"Hi!" she said happily. "I wasn't…"

Before she could finish her sentence, words began to scroll across her screen. "_Where are you?_"

"At the shelter," she answered in surprise. "It's my day to help, remember?"

"_Go home and stay there_."

"I was…"

She turned and saw Joe laying the unconscious agent on the ground.

"What happened?" she asked in astonishment her conversation with Bobby forgotten.

As the handyman hunched over the body, a memory prickled Sue. There was something vaguely familiar about the scene that teased her…the shape of… Her eyes widened.

"Was it you?" she whispered. "You were the one bending over Eric?"

Joe shook his head regretfully. "Too bad you remembered." He stood up stowing a cloth in a plastic bag. "I really don't want to hurt you but I don't have much choice."

"What did you do to Agent Emerson?"

"Nothing terrible," he responded matter-of-factly. "Just some chloroform to knock him out. I don't want to hurt him." He took a couple of steps and locked the door. "There," he said in satisfaction. "We won't be bothered."

Desperately trying to control her rising panic, Sue tried to think of what to do. If she could only stall him long enough, surely Bobby would come. She'd been talking to him when their conversation was abruptly cut off. Her fingers curled around the Blackberry. Maybe she could throw it and distract him long enough to reach the door, she thought. If only she could get him to move away from there.

"Did you kill Eric?" she asked.

"I did."

"Why, Joe?"

"He had too many problems."

"We could've helped him."

"It's better he's dead."

"Better for whom?"

"Better for all those people who deserve to live."

She was totally confused. "What people?"

"The people who have every reason to live…like my sister."

"Your sister?"

"She died because of scum like Eric," Joe said spitefully. "And now you have to die because you saw."

"But I didn't see your face, Joe. It was too dark."

"Doesn't matter now. You know too much."

He unbuttoned a flap on his cargo pants and withdrew a slim box.

"What's that?" asked Sue as calmly as she could. Hurry, Bobby, hurry! she pleaded silently.

He removed a syringe.

"For you."

Her eyes widened in alarm.

"It doesn't really hurt, you know," he stated conversationally as he began to move towards her. "Not for long any way."

Just at that moment, the fallen agent groaned momentarily distracting the killer. Instantly, Sue flung her Blackberry at the handyman's head. As he ducked, she pushed him. The syringe flew out of his hand as he staggered trying to regain his balance. Desperately, she reached to unlock the door when she felt a hand grabbing her.

Her scream was abruptly cut-off by a hand clamping over her mouth.

-----------

"What about Emerson?" asked Jack.

"Can't get him on his cell," said Bobby in frustration.

"We'll be there in a minute."

Tires screeching, Jack rounded the corner to see an ambulance in front of the shelter.

Jumping out, the two agents ran into the shelter.

"Where's Father Dancy?" demanded Bobby stopping a man in the hall.

"Rec room," he replied pointing in the direction of the room. "Somebody had a heart attack or something."

Hurrying to the area, they spotted the priest standing to the side as paramedics worked over a body.

"Mark! Mark!" called out Bobby urgently.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked in surprise.

"Sue…where's Sue?" Bobby demanded.

"I…uh…left her in my office," he replied. "She said she was going home."

There was no one to hear his comment. The men were gone.

Something was up, Mark thought. He tapped his assistant on the arm. "I'll be back. You stay with Nino."

Brother Donahue nodded.

Bobby and Jack were almost sprinting when they heard a scream coming from the direction of Mark's office. There was no agent standing on guard. Both men drew their weapons on the run.

"Sue!" shouted Bobby as he tried the locked door. "Sue!"

"FBI!" yelled Jack holding his gun in the ready position. "Open the door!" They could hear sounds of a struggle inside.

"Stand back!" ordered Bobby.

At his kick, the door burst open to reveal the killer's hands on Sue's throat as her attempts to pry them off became feeble.

Bobby grabbed the man's shirt and delivered a ferocious punch. Stunned, the killer's hold loosened as he fell back. Immediately, Jack's gun trained on him.

"Don't move a muscle!" Jack barked.

Bobby wrapped his arms around Sue as she coughed to regain her breath and moved her out of harm's way.

"Sue?" he asked worriedly his eyes sweeping over her to determine her condition. "Sue?"

Finally able to take a breath without coughing, she looked at him fear plainly seen in her eyes. "Bobby! Oh, Bobby!" she sobbed as she buried her face against his chest.

Automatically, his embrace tightened as he murmured, "It's okay…you're safe" over and over again.

"What…?" sputtered Mark as he skidded to a stop at the doorway. "Joe? Joe's the killer?"

"So it appears," Jack replied.

The suspect sat in a daze on the floor.

"I see you have the situation well in hand," a voice commented.

Jack glanced. It was D with Myles right behind.

"Is this the serial killer?" questioned D.

"I don't know about Emerson but he definitely tried to kill Sue," answered Jack.

"I don't see any marks on him," commented Mark as he bent over the agent on the floor. He was beginning to stir.

"I'll call for the paramedics," D responded.

"What happened?" asked the agent groggily. Mark helped him onto the sofa.

"You were knocked out."

"Chloroform," said Joe conversationally as Myles slapped on a pair of handcuffs on the suspect. "I didn't want to hurt him."

"My…that was thoughtful of you," the acerbic agent commented. "Get up," he ordered as he tugged for the suspect to stand up.

"Where are we going?"

"You have won an all expense paid trip to a nice uncomfortable little room with no view called a cell," said Myles sardonically as he pushed the man towards the doorway.

Joe took a step then stopped turning to face Bobby. "I really didn't want to kill her. She's been nice to me. But she got in my way."

"Get your miserable face out of here!"

Bobby glared fiercely as his arms constricted protectively around Sue. Silence fell on the small group as Myles escorted the man out.

"How did you know to come here?" Jack asked D putting his weapon away.

"Lucy called." He nodded towards the woman in Bobby's embrace. "How's she doing?"

"I think a whole lot better now that Bobby's here," Jack replied. "We were almost too late."

Although a part of his mind on activity around him, Bobby's primary concern was comforting Sue murmuring as he stroked her hair. Although she couldn't hear him, somehow he knew she knew what he was saying. He could feel tension in her body slowly abate. Finally, she pulled away.

"You came," she said her face streaked with tears. "I knew you would."

Bobby scanned her face. The panic in her eyes seemed less. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "He was…he was going to inject me with something but I threw my Blackberry at him and pushed him down."

"That's my girl!" Bobby smiled gently.

D and Jack exchanged glances at this bit of information. Immediately, they pulled gloves from their pockets and began searching for the syringe.

"I found it!" exclaimed Jack holding up the piece of evidence.

Sue looked away.

As D held open an evidence bag, Jack dropped the syringe in.

"Exhibit A for the prosecution."

----------

D had ordered him to take Sue home after the police had finished taking down her account and being examined by the paramedics.

"You can file your report tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"The facts won't change. We'll see you when we see you tomorrow," D had said meaningfully as he glanced at Sue. "Go home."

"Are you sure?" Bobby had repeated again torn between his obligation to his job and the woman he loved.

"Yeah," D had assured him. "Now get going before I change my mind."

"Thanks."

The ride home was a silent one. Before he could even knock, the door was flung open. One look at them and Janice guessed what had happened. She enveloped the younger woman in a fierce hug.

"You okay?" she asked as she held Sue at arm's length.

She nodded. "I'm all right…except for these." She gestured to the bruises on her neck. Those marks would remain for a while.

Janice's face paled as she understood what the killer had tried to do. Realizing it wouldn't help Sue to dwell on the incident, she pulled herself together.

"Can I get you anything? Did you eat? Maybe something to drink? What about you, Bobby? I can heat up dinner if you want," Janice blathered away in her relief that Sue was safe. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"I…think…I want to get out of these clothes and take a shower," Sue admitted. She wanted to get rid any physical reminders of the attack. She shivered as she remembered the killer's hands on her throat. She would remember them for a long time.

"You need help?" asked Janice anxiously.

"I think I can manage by myself," Sue smiled wanly.

"I'll have something for you to eat when you're done," Janice informed her.

"Thanks…but I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something," insisted Janice. "And some hot tea."

Sue stared at Bobby. "Will you…"

"I'll be here waiting for you," he said with a reassuring smile as he read her mind.

"Good."

His smile lasted until Sue disappeared into her room. Then he slouched, drained against the wall. It was evident to Janice the strain of the past few hours had taken its toll on him as well.

She put a comforting hand on his arm. His eyes flew open.

"You did good, Bobby," she said kindly. "You kept her safe."

"We were almost too late," he said miserably distressed he hadn't prevented the attack on Sue.

"She's _alive_, Bobby," Janice stressed. "And aside from those bruises, she's okay. She said so herself."

"Maybe physically but she'll have those memories for a long time," he said bitterly.

"Then, Bobby Manning, if you love her, it's up to you to make new good memories that'll chase those bad ones away," she said sternly poking his chest with her forefinger to emphasize her point. "Do you hear?"

He stared at her then a smile slowly appeared as the meaning of her words penetrated. He bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked in surprise.

"If my heart didn't already belong to Sue, you would be the woman for me, Janice," he declared.

She whacked him lightly on the arm. "Oh, go on!" she blushed. She jerked her head towards the kitchen. "C'mon. How 'bout some coffee and a cookie while I get the two of you something to eat?"

He put his arm around her shoulders. "You've got yourself a deal."

----------


	28. Chapter 28

10

It Had to be You

A/N: K+--situation delicately implied

----------

Chapter 28

Despite the genial facade he'd continued while Janice bustled around to get some dinner for them, the image of the killer's hands around Sue's neck wouldn't leave his mind.

He'd failed her. He hadn't been able to protect her. The suspect had slipped through his fingers and reached Sue. It was only sheer luck that Jack and he had arrived in time to prevent the killer from adding Sue to his list of victims. Would she ever forgive him? He didn't know if he could forgive himself.

"You don't like my cooking?"

Janice's voice broke into his disturbing thoughts.

"Um…yea, I do," he fumbled. "The food's wonderful," he praised as he scooped a small portion onto his fork.

"Usually you have to taste the food to form that opinion."

"Well, I'm sure it would be," he said apologetically as he put his fork down. He gave up all pretenses at eating. "If I had an appetite."

"Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"The hell you will," she said bluntly. His expression gave away the dark thoughts plaguing of his mind.

He blinked at her frankness. "Janice, I appreciate what you're trying to do but…"

"No buts!" she said emphatically. "I could always tell when Harry was brooding and let me tell you, Bobby Manning, you're brooding." She looked contemplatively at him for a moment. "Listen...I know you don't want it but I'm going to give you some great unsolicited advice."

Head tilted, Bobby waited.

"Leave it alone."

"I don't understand."

"I'll bet anything that you're thinking about what might've happened if you didn't show up at Mark's office when you did," she hypothesized. Bobby had filled her in a few brief details. "Am I right?"

Reluctantly he nodded.

"Well, stop it! Sue's here…you're here and that creep's not. He's behind bars where he belongs."

"I know but…"

"No buts," she said firmly. "Whatever you're imagining didn't happen! You hear that? _It didn't happen! _"

"That's what I keep telling myself but it doesn't seem to be helping."

"Well, if I hadn't given you my quota of advice for the day, I'd suggest something that would probably take your mind off of what you're thinking about and more. For that matter, it'd probably help Sue, too."

"What…?"

She shook her head. "I'm not saying. However, being a smart guy, I think you'll figure it out sooner or later." She stared meaningfully at Bobby.

"I still don't know what…"

"Say," interrupted Janice ignoring his words. She glanced at her wristwatch, "Sue's been in that shower for a while. I think one of us should check on her to see if she's okay."

"I'll go," he offered rising from his seat. Immediately, he became flustered when he realized the possible scenario he could walk into. "That is…perhaps…"

"Fine," said Janice. "You do that. I'll just clean up a bit here. And Bobby?"

"Yea?"

"It's been a long day. I think I'm gonna turn in as soon as I'm done here."

Bobby looked at her speculatively. What was she trying to tell him?

"Go check on Sue," she said hoping he got the message.

-----------

Out of pure habit, Bobby knocked on the bathroom door. "Sue?" he called out as he put his hand on the knob. The handle turned—the door was open. Pushing the door slowly, he stopped when he caught a glimpse of Sue standing in front of the mirror. She was clutching a towel around her still wet body staring at her reflection the bruises on her neck clearly visible.

Bobby came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sue?" he asked gently.

"I was…I was drying myself and I saw…I saw…these, " she explained haltingly as her fingers touched the marks on her throat. She turned to face him. "I thought I could pretend it didn't happen but when I saw…when I saw…"

The emotions of the past few days burst through the tenuous control she had and spilled into a torrent of tears.

Bobby hugged her fiercely whispering again and again, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry," as he rained kisses on her hair…on her face.

Through her tears and the warmth of his hands on her body, Sue realized what she wanted…what she needed. Her lips sought Bobby's and he hungrily returned her kisses. Her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. This time he didn't stop her. It was what he needed, too.

----------

"I think I should pay Janice's water bill this month," Bobby reminded Sue with a smile as they lay in bed spooned together. "It was a very long shower."

"Mmm? You said something?" she sleepily murmured looking over her shoulder. Her eyes were half-closed.

He chuckled softly as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Go to sleep."

As though she heard him, Sue snuggled in his embrace and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep.

Bobby gently stroked her arm. Those few minutes when he didn't know if they'd be in time were the longest of his life. With each passing minute, he could feel his desperation to reach her intensify. He wanted Sue…he needed her in his life to make it complete.

Janice was right—it was up to them to make new memories…better memories so the ugly ones would be chased away. And tonight was a start.

Lacing his fingers through hers, he closed his eyes lulled to sleep by the warmth of her body next to his. They would make plans tomorrow.

----------

He was running…running as hard as he could down the corridor of the shelter. It seemed to stretch for endless miles. He heard her screaming.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he yelled trying to run faster. The killer turned as Bobby burst through the door grinning like The Joker as Sue's lifeless body dropped to the floor.

"No!' he shouted. "No!"

"Bobby! Bobby!" A voice penetrated the horror of his nightmare. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Heart pounding, he stared at Sue's concerned face hovering over his. As the seconds ticked by, he gradually became aware of his surroundings. He was in the O'Brien house…in Sue's bedroom. He sat up slowly.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Seven thirty."

"Seven thirty!" He noted she was already dressed. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you needed the rest. You haven't slept much the past couple of days," she pointed out.

"I take it you're not going in to work today?" he asked. His heartbeat had resumed its normal rate.

"Janice left a note to say to take it easy today."

"Nice boss."

"What about you?"

"I have to go in. However, I am not expected any time soon."

She could still see the horror of his nightmare in his eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Bobby? Was it about yesterday?"

He didn't pretend to misunderstand her.

"I dreamed…I dreamed…you were…you were…" He couldn't bring himself to say the words. "I was too late."

"Oh, Bobby," she said as she gathered him in her arms. For once, she was comforting him. "It was all a bad dream," she said softly as she stroked his hair. "I'm here and I plan on being here for a long time." They sat there in silence until she felt his tension in his body ease.

"Did you say something?" she asked as she pulled away to see his lips. She smoothed away the persistent lock of hair that fell across his forehead.

"I said I want you with me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I want you with me," he repeated. "Yesterday just brought home how much you mean to me."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't live without you. I _won't_ live without you. Marry me."

Sue became very still as she contemplated his proposal. She loved him with her heart and soul but they'd only known each other for two handfuls of days. Much as it pained her, she had to say it. She took a deep breath.

"Bobby," she began, "my heart is telling me to say yes."

He noticed the hesitation in her manner. "However…"

"However, I said yes once and look how that turned out," she pointed out ruefully.

"I'm not Jeff."

"I'm not suggesting you are. It's just that my head is saying slow down."

"My head and heart are saying to never let you go."

"Oh, Bobby," she whispered her eyes moist with tears. "I don't want to you lose you but I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet. Do you understand?"

"I do." He gathered her hand in his. "As long as your final answer is a yes, then I can wait." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Since you've turned down my proposal of marriage …for now," he added before she could voice her remonstration, "what say you move in with me?"

"Move in with you?"

"I know my place is small but we could look for another apartment," he offered. "I've been wanting to find a larger place but there didn't seem to be a good enough reason to do so…until now."

"Would it hurt your ego if I said no to that, too?"

"Probably. However, I'll live. It's a good thing I know you love me…or so you say," he teased gently.

"I do…I really do but I'm not ready for that either."

He sighed. "So far I'm batting zero for two. Is there something I can suggest and you would say yes?"

"Well," she said as she lightly stroked his lips, "there is something you could suggest and I'm ninety-nine point nine per cent certain I'll say yes." Her finger trailed down his jaw to his chest. "That is…if you don't mind going in to the office a little later." She looked expectantly at him.

"I don't mind at all," he said as he pulled her on top of him.

----------

Mark Dancy stood to the side while a customer left the shop. The morning rush was over.

"Father Dancy!" greeted Howie with a wave and a smile. "Good to see you! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Good morning, Howie," Mark returned. "Is Sue here?"

"Janice gave her the day off. Seems she wasn't feeling too good last night so the boss told her to stay home."

It was apparent Janice hadn't shared the details of the previous night with him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. May I speak to Janice?"

"I'll see if she can spare a minute. She's in the back taking Sue's place." Howie disappeared into the back room and popped out almost immediately. "She said give her a chance to finish what she's doing and she'll be right with you."

"Thanks."

"Would you like a cup of coffee while you're waiting?" offered Howie.

"Sounds good."

"One cup of coffee coming right up." Howie poured a cup. "Here you go."

As Mark reached for his wallet, Howie held up his hand. "It's on the house, Father."

"Your boss won't like it."

"It was her idea," he smiled. "Now…if you want a pastry, _that_ you have to pay for."

Mark chuckled. "A wise businesswoman."

"You talking about me?" asked Janice as she bustled out from the back. "I heard the word wise."

"Which so aptly describes you, Janice," agreed Howie. He stood there smiling at Mark and Janice.

"Howie?"

"Yes, Janice?"

"Don't you need to do something?"

"Why…no," he said shaking his head. "I'm…oh!" Suddenly it dawned on him that they wanted him to leave. "Oh, I get it. You want to talk to Janice in private. I gotcha. Never let it be said that Howie Fine didn't know how to take a hint. I think I'll go clean up in the back."

Janice turned to Mark with a rueful expression. "Sometimes I have to remind myself he means well."

"He certainly does,"

"So…you came to see Sue? 

He looked worried. "I wanted to see how she was after last night. I left a message earlier but she hasn't returned my call so I thought I'd pop over here and see how she's doing."

"She's probably keeping herself busy to take her mind off of everything," Janice reasoned.

"Do you think she'd mind if I stopped by? To apologize?"

Janice was taken aback. "Apologize for what?"

"It was my stupidity that gave the killer the opportunity to silence her."

"_Now_ who's being stupid?" retorted Janice. "You were needed and left Sue with an FBI agent on guard. How were you supposed to know your handyman was going to knock out the agent and try to kill Sue?"

"I still feel guilty."

"Contrary to what you may think, you don't know everything, Mark, not even in your line of business," she said dryly.

"So I've been told."

"Don't beat yourself up," she advised. "If it makes you feel better, go and see her. I'm sure Sue will tell you she doesn't blame you."

Mark pondered her suggestion and checked his watch. "Maybe I will. Thanks, Janice, for the coffee…and the advice."

"Any time."

----------


	29. Chapter 29

10

It had to be you

----------

Chapter 29

"I think everything you wanted on the Bailey case is in there," Lucy said handing Jack a file.

"Thanks, Luce."

She didn't move. Jack's eyes traveled up. "Is…there something else?"

"What about that Joe Denning? Did he say anything last night?"

Jack sat back in his chair. "Not a word. We're having another go round with him this morning in about…" he checked his watch, "ten minutes."

"You gonna tell Bobby? He might want to be there."

"Nope."

He and D had decided it would be best for the case if Bobby was not involved in the questioning.

"And if he shows up?"

"He can watch from behind the glass."

Lucy looked skeptical. "He's not gonna like that."

"He doesn't have to like it," said D overhearing their conversation. "That's the way it's going to be."

"Who's going to tell him?"

Jack jabbed his thumb towards D.

"Lucky me," D said wryly.

"As the titular head of this unit, along with the prestige and big bucks," smirked Myles, "that go with the title comes certain unenviable responsibilities including telling Bobby he can't be part of the interrogation of the man who attempted to kill his own personal cookie baker.

The phone rang as eyes rolled.

"Hudson."

Eyes focused on Jack

"Thanks. We'll be right there." Jack reached for his coat jacket. "They're early. Denning…I mean Tyler and his lawyer are here."

Instantly, Myles and D grabbed their coats closely following behind Jack.

"Hey!" called out Lucy as the men hurried out of the bullpen. She turned with an exasperated expression.

"What?" asked Tara.

"D just left," Lucy pointed out. "Now who's gonna tell Bobby he can't be in there?"

----------

"Potential upset agent spotted at twelve o'clock high," Tara muttered to Lucy as she looked up from the computer screen they were both staring at.

"Oh boy!" responded Lucy under her breath. "Hey, Bobby!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. "We weren't expecting you until later. How's Sue?"

"She was thinking of baking cookies when I left her," he replied his footsteps slowing as he neared the women. He looked around and noticed the men were gone. "Where's everyone?"

"He noticed!" Lucy mumbled. "What do you mean everyone? We're here," she replied out loud.

"D? Myles? Jack? Where did they go?" Bobby's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the two women. "All right, what's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Going on?" repeated Tara innocently. "Nothing's going on. Is anything going on, Lucy?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Lucy…Tara…" He took a step forward a stubborn set to his jaw.

The women stared at each other conducting a silent argument as to who would tell Bobby.

"Ladies…now," he said firmly.

"All right," blurted Tara. "They're questioning the suspect."

"What!" exploded Bobby. "Why wasn't I informed?"

He spun on his heels ready to head for the interrogation room before Lucy could take a step.

"Bobby!" Lucy called out as she hurried after him. Tara was already on the phone to D. She grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Let go, Luce."

"No, I won't," she said resolutely. "Not until you promise you won't go into the interrogation room."

"That blasted bloke nearly killed Sue," he said angrily. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't go there."

"Because your presence could compromise the case against Joe Denning! Is that what you want? The case thrown out before the trial even begins?"

That stopped him.

"Let them do their job. I know how much you want to be in there but you have to step back this time."

She watched as Bobby struggled with his emotions. She knew how he felt and sympathized but it wouldn't help the case.

"It's the best way to protect Sue," she added playing her trump card.

At the mention of Sue's name, Bobby's common sense kicked in. Lucy was right.

A sardonic smile creased his face. "Can I at least say nasty things about the bloke from behind the mirror?"

-----------

Bobby strode down the corridor to the interrogation area when he spotted D…arms folded waiting for him.

"Denning in there?" Bobby asked nodding towards the questioning room.

"Yes."

"You letting me in there?"

"No."

"Didn't think so but I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. You know, you didn't have to wait outside the door of the interrogation room," Bobby remarked. "I promised Luce I'd watch from in there."

"That's why I'm here."

"To make sure I wouldn't interrupt the questioning?"

"No, I'm actually here to tell you the guy cracked."

"He confessed?" Disbelief was plain in his voice.

"He's singing like the proverbial canary including three other murders we didn't know anything about."

"Are you certain he's the serial killer?"

"He's supplying details only the killer would know. He's our man."

Bobby took a moment to absorb the news.

"Did he say why?"

"His sister died when she swerved to avoid hitting a homeless man running across the street. Instead of hitting the man, she hit a utility pole. She died on the way to the hospital. This was his way of getting back."

"Why Sue?"

"It's like Theresa said. Sue was a threat to him so he needed to get rid of her."

"You think he's crazy?"

"His lawyer wants a psych eval done."

"Insanity plea?"

"The lawyer doesn't have many options since her client confessed."

"Can I listen in?"

"It's up to you but if it were me, I wouldn't," D advised him. "It won't make you feel any better."

Bobby wavered. A part of him wanted to inflict serious bodily harm to the man and another wanted to put the whole incident behind.

"We got him, Bobby. It's over. Finish up whatever's on your desk and go break the news to Sue."

----------

"Mark!" exclaimed Sue as she opened the door. "What are you doing here? I mean…

come in."

"Thanks," he smiled as he entered. He sniffed. "Something smells good."

"Chocolate chip cookies just out of the oven. Would you like some?"

"I never pass up a chance for homemade cookies."

He followed her into the kitchen.

"Milk? Coffee? Tea?"

"Oh, milk, of course." He settled himself onto a chair.

"There you go…freshly baked cookies right out of the oven," she smiled as she placed a plate and a glass of milk in front of him.

"Thanks."

Mark took a bite. "Good…very good."

"I'll pack some for you to go."

"I may have to fight off the rest of the staff if they know I have home-baked cookies."

"I made a double batch," she informed him. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I came to see how you are," he explained. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw the traces of the bruises on her neck through the opening of her collar. "And to apologize for this," he said as he gently touched her neck.

"You had nothing to do with these," she answered as she drew her collar closer.

"I feel responsible," he grimaced. "I left you alone with a homicidal maniac."

"Don't be silly!" she protested. "You didn't know!"

"He came to me asking for a job while he got back on his feet and I just snatched at the opportunity of someone so willing to work for a pittance. What kind of priest am I if I couldn't sense such conflict…such anger in someone? Especially a person I've seen nearly every day for three months?" he said in an anguished voice.

"Someone overworked with too many responsibilities," she responded matter-of-factly. She knew the memory of the attack would linger for a long time but she was coping with the help of Bobby and her friends. Mark needed support, too.

Her hand covered his. "You can't go around psychoanalyzing everyone. You'd go crazy…which probably a lot of people already think you are since you're a priest and you work with the homeless."

A reluctant smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "Maybe you should be wearing this collar instead of me," he said ruefully.

"I might for the next few days," she said lightly. "Until these fade."

The stricken look reappeared.

"It was a joke, Mark, and not a very good one," Sue instantly said. "I'm sorry."

"If anyone should apologize it should be me."

"Stop it, Mark! If you don't stop apologizing I'll….I'll tell Janice never to send pastries to the shelter again!" threatened Sue.

"But it's what we priests do so well….ask forgiveness for the sins of everyone," he quipped. He got her message—she would cope in her own way as he should cope in his. "No more pastries, huh? That is pretty dire," he remarked. "My people would never forgive me if I stopped their pastry supply line. You've got yourself a deal."

He held out his hand.

"Deal," she smiled. "Now, how 'bout another cookie?"

-----------

Bobby frowned slightly as he pulled up in front of the O'Brien house. Whose car was in the driveway? he wondered as he reached for the bouquet beside him. He'd planned to surprise Sue with the good news and celebrate the closure of the case beginning with the flowers.

After a quick phone call to Janice, he'd received the okay from D to take some time off. He planned to do his utmost to create those new memories Janice had spoken of with Sue to erase the horror of the past few days. And maybe…just maybe Sue would change her mind about them.

Ringing the doorbell, a goofy smile appeared on his face as his gaze landed on the bouquet he held. He remembered the other time he'd brought flowers. Would it happen again? The smile turned into a slight frown when there was no answer.

Where could she be? he wondered. Or…or had something happened? His face paled momentarily as he thought of the possibilities before common sense kicked in. She was probably in a part of the house that wasn't hooked up to the doorbell. Now where would that be? Kitchen? She had mentioned something about baking cookies.

He rounded the corner and peeked in. There she was, he smiled in relief as he watched her slide a cookie sheet out of the oven. He knocked on the door before he remembered she wouldn't be able to hear him. To his surprise, the door swung open.

"Oops! Sorry…I was just leaving," said Mark.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" blurted a startled Bobby.

"Apologizing for last night."

"It wasn't your fault."

"That's what I've been told," Mark said, "but it'll take a while before I forgive myself for what almost happened to Sue."

"Join the club."

"Bobby!" exclaimed a delighted Sue spotting him over Mark's shoulder. "I didn't expect you until tonight."

He gave her a brief kiss and the flowers.

"Thank you but what's this for?" she asked puzzled.

"The reason why I'm here," he answered. "I was ordered to share some news with you." He looked at the priest. "You'll be interested in this, too."

"Good news, I hope."

"John Tyler aka Joe Denning confessed to the serial killings. The case is closed."

"It's…it's over?" she asked incredulously trying to absorb the impact of the information.

"It's over."

She wrapped her arms around him. "It's over," she said unsteadily. She buried her head in his chest.

"Is it really?" asked Mark.

"He gave enough details to convince the FBI that we have the right person. It's over, Mark," Bobby assured him.

"Thank God!" He thought for a moment then asked, "What happens to Joe?"

"That's up to the court to decide."

Able to reign in her emotions, she lifted a damp face to Bobby. "Sorry," she smiled tremulously. "Seems to be a habit with me."

"It's what brought us together," he answered as he wiped her tears away.

Mark's eyes darted between the two people. They seemed to have forgotten he was there. Quietly, he let himself out. A small smile hovered on his lips as he closed the door behind him. I wonder if they want a Catholic service, he thought.

----------

A/N: There's just one more chapter to wrap everything up. Thank you for all the comments. Those are much appreciated and keep me going.


	30. Chapter 30

It Had to be You

A/N: Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the journey that slightly detoured into AU territory.

----------

Chapter 30

"_Well, how long you gonna keep the guy dangling_?" asked Terry.

Sue stared at the words on her Blackberry. "I don't mean to."

It was three months since the serial killer had been apprehended. Life had resumed its pattern and the memory of her brush with death was slowly fading thanks to Bobby and all the support she'd received. Her periodic phone calls to Terry had helped, too.

"_Do you love him_?"

"I do."

"_Does he make you happy_?"

"Very."

"_Treats you well?"_

"Definitely."

"_Then what's the problem_?"

"It's me. What if…"

"_He's not Jeff_," Terry said bluntly.

"I know he's not but…"

"_But nothing. You just said you love him…right?_

"Yeah."

"_He makes you happy…right?"_

"Yeah."

"_Then what more do you want? A guarantee that you'll live happily every after?"_

"That would be nice."

"_Life is not a fairy tale if you've noticed."_

"I have."

"_Then I say stop thinking with your head and go with your heart."_

"I thought you never gave advice."

"_I don't but in your case I thought I'd make an exception this once. Otherwise I'm gonna keep getting these soppy phone calls."_

A small smile lifted the corner of her lips. "Consider it good practice for when your girls come running to you for advice."

"_I'm gonna send them to their mother."_

"I don't believe you."

"_Wanna bet?"_

"Terry?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Thanks."

"_Any time."_

Sue was very thoughtful as she flicked the end call key. Was she in love with Bobby Manning? Definitely. Did he make her happy? Positively.

The day after Joe Denning had confessed, Bobby had whisked her off to a bed and breakfast in the country for a romantic weekend. He was going to create new memories to replace the recent bad ones, he said. And he had done a very good job, she thought with a smile. She had never been happier

Terry was right—it was time to start thinking with her heart. She loved Bobby and he loved her. It was time to give him her answer.

"Janice?" she called out as she stood on the threshold of the family room.

She looked away from the television set. "What's up?"

"Would you mind if I spend the weekend at Bobby's?"

"And why would this weekend be different from every other weekend?" she snorted.

"Because I want it to be a very special weekend…maybe even with Monday off?"

Janice's eyes narrowed. "Monday off, huh?" she said thoughtfully. "Okay, Sue, what really is up?"

"I think it's about time I give Bobby my answer."

"You mean…?"

Sue smiled happily. "Yup."

"Well, it's about time," Janice nodded. A bright smile appeared as she stood up. "C'm here!" She engulfed Sue in a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!" she beamed. "What changed your mind?"

"Terry. He gave me some advice."

"Terry gave you advice?" she asked in astonishment.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"What did he say?"

"Listen to my heart."

----------

Sue peered into the oven window. The roast was browning nicely. She would turn off the oven and let it simmer while she waited for Bobby to come home. He had to work on Saturday and had called at lunch to say the case was taking longer than expected but he'd see her at the apartment. Much as she wanted to be with him, it was fine with her. It gave her more time to prepare for tonight. She wanted everything to be just right when she gave him her answer. She had frosted a chocolate cake with the word 'Yes'.

She took out the dishes she had bought just for the occasion and set the coffee table. She stood back to admire the effect of the new settings with the bowl full of flowers and candle. Perfect! she thought happily. Now to take a bubble bath and wear the pink top he liked.

Her Blackberry vibrated at her side.

"Bobby?"

"_Hi! I know I told you I'd be home soon but we ran into a glitch_."

"A glitch_?"_

"_Uh-huh. So it'll be a while before I can leave_."

"Oh," she said disappointedly. "But you are coming home tonight, aren't you?"

"_Definitely_."

"I'll be waiting. I love you."

"Same here."

It wasn't the first time plans had to be postponed because of his job and it wouldn't be the last. But she accepted it. That's just the way it was if you were involved with an FBI agent.

Well, if Bobby was going to be late, that meant she could take a _long_ bubble bath now.

----------

"I envy you," said Jack when Bobby hung up the phone.

"Why, mate?" Bobby asked even though he could guess.

"You have someone waiting for you at home…someone pretty special."

Bobby had brought Sue to several of their after hours get-togethers and had impressed everyone. All agreed Bobby was a lucky guy to have found her.

"She is, isn't she?" smiled Bobby in appreciation.

"So…are you thinking of making it permanent?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For Sue to say yes."

"You mean you proposed to her already?"

"Three months ago."

"Three mon…" Jack was shocked. "But you just met!"

"Your point being?"

Jack stared at his friend. "You were sure even then?"

"Even then."

"And she turned you down?"

"She wasn't ready."

"You gonna wait for her?"

"As long as it takes."

----------

The glitch mentioned resulted in searching for a suspect and bringing him in for interrogation. He and Jack hadn't completed the paperwork until well after midnight.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Jack suggested as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Can't," Bobby replied. "Sue made dinner tonight…or rather last night."

"It's late. She's probably asleep by now."

"Doesn't matter…I'm going home."

"See you on Monday."

At least he'd have the rest of Sunday with Sue, thought Bobby as he drove. If Monday was slow, perhaps he'd leave a little early and take her out to dinner to make up for the meal he missed tonight.

He noticed the light streaming under the door. Could she still be awake? he wondered as he unlocked the door.

Dropping the keys in the dish on his desk, he smiled at the picture of Sue fast asleep on the couch. The smile changed into a frown when he noted the elaborate set up of the table.

"Candles, flowers, new dishes," muttered Bobby. "Are we celebrating something I don't know about?"

His mind worked furiously as he tried to figure out what could be a possible reason for all the preparations. His eyes opened wide when a possible explanation popped into his head. Was she…could she be…?

Perched on the edge of the sofa, he gently shook Sue. "Sue? Sue?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Bobby?" she said sleepily. "I must've fallen asleep. What time is it?" she asked as she struggled to sit up.

"Almost one."

"Have you eaten? Dinner's in the oven."

As she started to get up, his hands on her shoulders prevented her from moving.

"Bobby?"

Sue," he began seriously, "are you…are you…pregnant?"

"What?" She wasn't sure if she'd read his lips correctly. "Did you say pregnant?"

"Yea."

"What makes you think I'm pregnant?" she asked in astonishment.

He gestured towards the coffee table. "The flowers… candles…new dishes. What else could it be? I don't think I've forgotten any important dates."

"Bobby," she said with a glint of humor, "we haven't been together long enough to _have_ many important dates. Wait here," she instructed him as she stood up.

He reached for her hand. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"I will if you just give me a minute."

Reluctantly, he let go. Almost immediately, she returned carrying a cake.

"It's not my birthday," he commented.

"I know," she replied. "Look at the cake." She placed it on the table in front of him.

"Yes?"

"That's my answer…my final answer," she smiled.

"Yes, you're pregnant?" Bobby was confused.

Sue looked at him in exasperation. "I see you have a one track mind, Mr. Manning. No, I'm not pregnant."

"So this yes means…"

"This yes means I'm saying yes to the question you asked three months ago and every week since then."

"You mean…you mean…" he stuttered as he realized what she was saying yes to.

"That's right," she said happily. "Yes, I'll marry you or move in with you, Bobby Manning, whichever one you want. But if you're thinking about babies, I'd prefer being married first."

"I would much prefer marrying you," he declared as her wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Me, too."

After a very satisfying kiss, he looked at her. "What finally changed your mind…not that I'm complaining," he added hastily. "Just curious."

"I talked to Terry today."

"Uh-huh…" She did that every week.

"He gave me some advice."

"I thought he never gave advice."

"He said just this once."

"And what did he say? I may need to use that same advice some day."

"He said to listen to my heart."

His arms tightened around her. "And what did yours say?" he asked softly as his eyes lovingly swept her glowing face.

"From the first kiss…'

"Yea?"

"I knew…"

He waited.

"It had to be you."

Finis

----------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the ride! Thanks to everyone who read the story. Hugs and kisses to those who have sent comments. They are very much appreciated! It's nice to know people are reading these stories. I hope to finish up another story in a month or so. Until then…ciao!


End file.
